Undertale 07
by SharaBarer
Summary: After 1,000 years, monster kind is finally free from their underground prison. Sans fear of another reset has slowly faded away, trusting Frisk with their future. The past though, keeps calling. There's a story left untold in the underground. This, is that story. The truth of the past. This is the story, of Semi Gaster. Yes, you read that correctly.
1. Prologue

UNDERTALE ©Toby Fox

0.7 Written By SharaBarer

* * *

The year was...

2020... Something.

I had honesty lost count. Not used to having to do that yet.

The kid's done good so far. Any signs of a reset have... disappeared. Any I see is just my imagination it seems.

Is it really true? Is this really all over? Are monsters free?

Am I free...?

* * *

Papyrus told me to get out and see the world not long after the Barrier was destroyed. So I went to a nearby hotel and spent the night there. It was nice while the night lasted. Good breakfast.

Frisk, our "Ambassador to the Monster Kingdom", has really come through for us these past few years. The humans freed up a part of their city for monsters to live in until we could settle our own little township. Hopefully that will be soon. No offense to the humans, but, they're terrible city planners. It'll be nice to get out of the city and live in a sparse town with some elbow room.

The more I think about the future, the more I can't believe there is one. When I see everyone's smiling faces in the sunlight of the day, I can hardly believe it's true. Sometimes it feels like I'm daydreaming, which, I still do from time to time, but I'm pretty awake most of the day now'a'days.

We're actually free. On the surface. In the sun. Under _real_ starry skies.. I didn't get my hopes up for so long, thinking it would all be reset at any time, but Frisk... That kid is _determined_ to see this through. Could they even do it I wonder? Reset everything back again? The reset process was tied to the underground and the Barrier, which is gone now. What would happen if a reset was caused on the surface?

Could the entire world be reset..?

I hope Frisk never tries to find out.

* * *

Me and Papyrus went out recently to check out a plot of land that was given to monsters to settle in. It was near Mt Ebott, making some monsters unsure about moving there. I can understand why. But, it's a decent place to call home, hopefully not _literally_ this time. It's got a river with a waterfall, open skies, a forest full of resources, and a sweet mountain view. If an uneasy one for some.

Papyrus was hoping to move our house to the surface, but, I convinced him building a new one would be more practical. He could design it however he wanted that way I told him. When he asked me for ideas, I told him whatever suits him suits me. Putting any effort into anything was still on the bottom of my list, because even after all these years, I'm still a lazy bones. Guess I could start doing more but.. That requires effort.

But that's also what my cool brother is for. He's a real go-getter. He got a group of humans and monsters together who are great at building stuff. Which is good, because I can hardly lift a nail, much less a hammer. They plan to start building a few weeks from now. Can't wait to watch it come together. And see the two races working together for the first time in, well, 1,000 years I suppose.

Needless to say, when Frisk got word of this, they started drawing up plans for house designs. I didn't have the heart, or any organs really, to tell them that the designs had already been finalized. That's not to say they couldn't use some of Frisk's ideas I'm sure. Frisk had some neat ideas for a park, and for a look out point on Mt Ebott for sight seeing.

I bet the stars look great from up there..

* * *

Some days after the building plans were settled, I found myself at the entrance to the underground. I came here everyday just to prove to myself the Barrier was gone. However, something else was pulling me back here. It felt like there was something we forgot.

And I don't mean that weed Flowey.

Everyday I was drawn back here with that feeling. Today though, I was going back in. I wasn't sure what for, but I was going to find out.

Maybe the guilt of never picking up that sock was getting to me?

Nah.


	2. Chapter 1 : Memories

The sun was beginning to set behind me as I walked up to the cave entrance, its dark silence giving me chills down my spine. I failed to understand why some monsters decided to stay here after the Barrier was gone. They must like the darkness and constant damp weather I guess.

I, of course, didn't tell Papyrus where I was going. He was use to me wondering off every evening so he didn't question me when I left. Even so, I could still sense his concern for me. Big guy's always watching out for me. He always has since we were baby bones. If only he knew how much I'd done to protect him in return..

Thanks to Frisk though, that wasn't necessary any more. I could rest easy knowing Papyrus had good friends around him. In fact, I rest so easy, I _actually_ sleep. I stay asleep all night and on into the next day sometimes. It annoys Papyrus to no end. I did take his advice once and got an alarm clock set up to help me get into a routine. I later ended up throwing it away.

Out the window.

Papyrus hasn't given up on me though. He says I'm "a work in progress, without much progress, but in progress nonetheless."

Man my brother's cool.

As I walked into the Palace of the underground I decided to follow through on another piece of advice from him. Get some exercise. No short cuts I decided. I promised him I'd get at least 20 steps in each day, which I just got, so, short cuts are making a come back.

I made my way through the Palace and soon found myself in a familiar corridor. Memories of Frisk came to my mind. I had faced them here many times, explaining the consequences of their actions to them. They made their fair share of mistakes more than once, but, like Papyrus, I didn't give up hope in them. Even after the one time they took their power to reset too far. I still haven't figured out what stopped them from finishing that timeline. It wasn't me believe it or not. I like to think that they realized it was a bad choice and reset it to make things right. At the time, it was the proof I needed to know that they weren't going to experiment with their power, at least, not down _those_ kind of paths.

Kid's got a good heart after all it seems.

* * *

I was soon through the Palace and out in the streets of New Home, and decided to take a detour to my old stomping grounds deeper in the city. I made my way down the aging streets of the city and found the old park at its center. I couldn't help but reminisce about my childhood as I looked around. The old tree me and Papyrus would climb was even still here. It's branches were filled with leaves for the first time in who knows how long. Guess it was just as happy as us monsters that the Barrier was gone.

Just for fun, I tried to climb the old tree, walking up and jumping as high as I could onto it. My strength quickly left me as I clung to the tree, my worse enemy, Gravity, pulling me down. Then, suddenly, I felt something pushing me up. I rose up to the lower branches and grabbed a hold of them, pulling myself up on top of one. I stabilized myself on the branch and looked back down below me to see what had pushed me up here.

"This is just further proof of your need for exercise brother!" Papyrus said to me in a stern tone. "Starting tomorrow we will begin a routine! One lap around the house! That way, if you get tired, you can just fall right into your bed!" he told me, his cape blowing in the wind behind him.

He was still in his police uniform, which didn't surprise me, and with his stern tone and demeanor, I felt a bit intimidated by him. I also felt proud of him. My little bro, all grown up and holding his own. Heh. Not that he ever couldn't.

"Sounds good bro." I replied to him, secretly dreading the idea. "But why are you-"

"Why are you down here climbing this tree anyway?" he unknowingly interrupted.

Before I could say a word he answered the question himself.

"Wait." he started. "Is _this_ what you have been doing every evening? A secret exercise routine?!" he shouted in surprise. "My encouragement is working! Oh I'm so proud Sans!" he continued with happy tears in his eyes.

I smiled and reached down to him. He quickly noticed and took hold of my hand. As I helped him up into the tree with me, I remembered back to when he was shorter and had to jump to reach me. I never told him I was using my magic to help him jump a little higher.

We helped each other further up the tree, the tree swaying under our weight, and thankfully not breaking. When we reached the top we looked around at our old home town. Hardly any monsters lived here now with the Barrier gone, so it was looking pretty abandoned.

"Hey! There's the old clock tower Sans!" Papyrus shouted, pointing it out across the park.

"Looks like it's still keeping time." I said as I caught sight of it.

"I wonder if it is _on_ time though." Papyrus asked, pulling out his cell phone. "Wowie! It is right on time! 5:32 PM!" he exclaimed.

"Heh. That clock's still pretty _handy,_ huh?" I replied.

"Yes Sans. It has great _face_ too." Papyrus joked back.

"Guess you could call this clock an _old timer_." I returned.

Papyrus groaned and laughed at the same time, rolling his eyes at me.

We spent the next thirty minutes sight seeing from the tree, talking about all we use to do here. Playing in the park, sneaking around the alleys, helping old man Puzzleton with his hedge maze, and then spending the money he gave us on ice cream, or doughnuts. We mixed it up each time.

When we later climbed out of the tree, I ended up falling out, Papyrus being quick to catch me. It wasn't because I fumbled or anything that I fell.

"Say, Sans." Papyrus said as he put me down.

"Yeah Bro?" I asked.

"Do you think we could stop by the house?" he asked me.

"Sure thing Papyrus." I told him, his face beaming with excitement.

As we walked down the road to our old homestead, Papyrus couldn't help but remind me of the time we got lost because he wanted to see the Royal Guards when they were training. That was when we first met Undyne if I remember right. She was eager to prove herself and get into the Guard, much like Papyrus later would be. She would mimic the Royal Guard's training routines to train herself, soon creating her own routine when she decided theirs was "too wimpy". She signed me and Papyrus up for it one day after school so she wouldn't have to do it alone.

Ah, the memories.. The painful, _painful,_ memories..

* * *

We soon reached our old home, the way there coming to us by instinct even after all this time, and found it in worse condition than the rest of the city. It seemed like I was just here in my memories. I could clearly remember the last time I was here...

"Do you think it's safe to walk inside Sans?" Papyrus asked me, interrupting my thoughts. "It doesn't look very... Stable." he brought out.

"Well of course it doesn't look stable. This isn't a farm house." I joked.

Papyrus face palmed and sighed. He was smiling though.

"I'm sure it's fine Pap. We'll just have to be careful and not hurt the floor boards." I told him as I walked up to the door.

"Hurt the floor boards?" he asked in confusion.

"Yeah. If we hurt them, they'll have to go on _break_." I said with a wide smile.

"OH MY- SANS! That was terrible!" he shouted at me.

I just laughed and opened the door. Papyrus quickly caught up to me and we walked in together. As soon as we walked in we were met with dusty air. Parts of the ceiling had broken off onto the floor, which was covered in dirt and rocks, the wallpaper was peeling, and the furniture was growing hair by the looks of it.

"Yeesh. This place has really gone down hill " I said as I looked around the entryway.

"I guess no one moved in after we left." Papyrus stated.

"Guess not." I replied.

Just as I said that, I caught sight of some spiders living in cobwebs on the ceiling.

"Heh. Some spiders are making good use of it though." I told Papyrus.

He didn't hear me though it seemed. He was lost deep in his thoughts about something as he looked around. Then he looked over at the stairs to the second floor.

"I wonder what our rooms look like?" he asked.

"Why don't we go see?" I told him.

I walked over to the stairs and pressed my foot against the first step to test its durability. It squeaked under my weight as I tested the next step. When they checked out I nodded to Papyrus and he followed me up. I kept my steps close to the wall where the boards would have the best support. Last thing I wanted was to fall through the stairs down to the basement.

I'd hate to see what _that_ looks like now..

We made it up without incident and walked down the hall to our old room. The door was slightly ajar, so I gave it a gentle push to open it completely. The hinges made an eerie groan as the door slowly opened, stopping as it bumped into a pile of stones and boards that had fallen from the ceiling. As I looked up at the new skylight, Papyrus walked pass me into the room. He looked around and seemed a bit annoyed.

"What a mess! This room was never this bad while I was here!" he said in annoyance.

"Heh. I don't remember it ever being tidy bro." I said, knowing how he would respond.

"Not on MY side of the room! I kept my side spotless! You _never_ put away your things! It was always such an eyesore!" he said as expected.

"Didn't you just say is was never dirty while you were here though?" I asked.

"It was! Eh, wasn't-! Oh you know!" he struggled to say. "It was my job as your brother to help you so I would clean it up for you when you were doing your homework!" he told me.

"Thanks Papyrus." I thanked him.

"Your welcome Sans." he said kindly.

"I wonder if there's anything still lying around here now?" I asked, looking around the room.

"If there is anything it's probably yours." Papyrus said as he started looking around as well.

The both of us were looking high and low for anything that was still intact. Under the beds, in the bookshelves, under the moldy rugs. As I looked in the closet I heard Papyrus open a drawer in the night stand.

"Sans." I heard him say in a mournful tone.

"What is it Pap?" I asked, turning back to him.

He held out a photograph to me as I walked over to him. I took it and wiped the dust off of it with my jacket sleeve. I froze when I saw who was in it.

There was me, no taller than I am now. Papyrus, being held by our mom. Heh. Cute little baby bones.. Our dad was behind me with a big smile. Grandpa Semi was next to us, his proud smile taking up most of his face. How old was this picture to have him in it I wondered?

"Sans?" Papyrus said. "What.. _really_ happen to them?" he asked.

I put the picture in the pocket of my jacket and looked up at him.

"I honestly don't know Pap." I told him.

His expression grew sadder as he looked away from me. I looked back up through the hole in the ceiling and wondered what had happened to them all those years ago.

"The last I saw of them, they were here." I said, thinking out loud. "When I came to visit them a week later.." I started. "After the.. experiments went wrong.." I whispered. "They were gone." I said.

"But where did they go?! Did someone kidnap them?" Papyrus asked.

"I doubt that." I told him.

I had an idea of someone who might know though. Someone who might of been the reason they disappeared in the first place. I seem to remember them going out of their way to hurt me on multiple occasions..

"Let's go bro. I need to talk to someone." I said in a stern voice.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Flowey."


	3. Chapter 2 : Some Years Ago…

_194_ _X_ _…_ _Home..._

5:32 PM according to the'ol watch. Almost time to for me to scoot on home from this rock-digging gig. The boss has had me working the rails since I got here and I am _well_ overdue for a break. Preferably before my back goes on _break_.

I knew mining would be a workout of a job, but lately it's felt like a waste of time and energy, at least in this part of the underground. The demand for ore had fallen drastically, and the idea of digging under the Barrier has been proven impossible. Maybe I should see if I can be transferred to the Waterfall mines? Rumor mill has it that crystal demand is about to soar, and that sounds better than diggin' for chucks of impure minerals and rocks. Hard rocks at that.

"Semi! The boss is closing early! Pull all the diggers in!" I heard someone shout to me from the top of the cavern.

"It'll be pleasure chester!" I shouted back.

I quickly helped my crew put all our tools into a single mine-cart, readying another cart to haul us back to the entrance on the rail line.

"I wonder how the other crews did today?" one of them asked.

"Huh, probably as well as we did. Junk ore galore." another said.

Just as we were finishing up and about to pull out, a loud rumble passed through the cavern.

"What was that?" one of the others said as we all looked around.

Another, stronger, tremor shook the cavern. A loud explosion could be heard behind it, coming from deeper in the cave system. A cloud of dust rushed out of one of the pathways that lead deeper down. We all immediately put on our face masks and looked away as it blew into the cavern we were in. I looked back to see someone coming out of the path, struggling to get out of the dust filled air. I rushed over to him and caught him as he fell, pulling him away from the dust and smoke coming from the path.

"What happened?!" I asked him as I sat him down slowly.

"Something went wrong with the explosives." he said, gasping for air. "I think we hit a gas camber." he told me.

That was definitely not good news to hear. Neither was the second explosion and following tremor.

"Can you walk?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I think so." he told me with a cough.

"Get him back up top!" I told the others as I got up and headed toward the now dust filled cavern. "And inform the Royal Guard!" I added.

"W-what are you doing?!" they shouted to me.

"I'm going down to help the others! Now go get the Guard!" I yelled back.

Their voices faded behind me as I ran down the smoke filled path, deeper into the cave system and deeper into thickening dust filled air. I relied on my memory of the last time I worked this section of the cavern to get me where I needed to go. I followed the sound of explosions as well, being careful not to fall from the tremors caused by them.

I soon found the path blocked with debris and debated whether or not to use my magic to clear it. Would it cause a cave-in if I hit it? When I heard voices just beyond it, I decided it was worth the risk. I took a few steps back and summoned a barrage of bones around me, throwing them all at once at the rocks, breaking most of them apart. Once the dust settled I hurried in and found the trapped group.

"This way everyone! The path is clear!" I shouted over another explosion.

Everyone hurried out, except for one who stopped and pointed further down into the cavern before passing by me.

"There's still one trapped further down Semi!" she shouted to me.

I nodded to her and started that way. I soon found explosives that had yet to go off, so I quickly snuffed out any nearby fires with my magic and put the explosives in a nearby cart. I shoved it down the rails away from the area and started back looking for the last monster.

As I came to another small cavern room I found the monster, passed out near a cave-in. I used my magic to blast away the rocks around him and got him clear of it. I picked him up on my back and started back the way I came. Another tremor nearly threw me off balance as I struggled to carry this guy, he was almost twice my size.

Then again, EVERYONE is nearly twice my size.

The air was growing thicker with dust and gas in the cavern, forcing me to quicken my pace if I was going to get us both out of here alive. I found another minecart, still on the rails, and decided to use it to get out of here. I put the poor guy into it and got myself in, a certain familiar cart coming up behind us on the same rail line as I did.

I looked back and saw the cart I had put the explosives in coming our way. Before it reached us, it hit a broken part of the rail, creating sparks, which ignited the gas in the air, which triggered the explosives...

I just huddled down into the minecart and hoped for the best.

* * *

I woke up outside the mine, Calibri over me with a healer nearby. It was nice to see her pale white face after all that darkness down there.

"Semi! Semi are you alright?!" she exclaimed as I woke up.

I tried to move but didn't have the strength to even hold my head up. My whole body ached. I looked behind her to see the Royal Guards rushing to help everyone, smoke and dust pouring out of the mine's entrance.

"He will be alright miss. He just needs to rest." I heard the healer tell Calibri.

Calibri nodded to them. I looked and saw it was Toriel.

"Did the other guy that was with me make it?" I forced out.

"Yes. He is fine." Toriel smiled. "Now, I must go and help the others." she nodded to us both.

I gave her a big smile of thanks before she left, happy to know she was here to help out. Toriel was one of the best, and most experienced, healers in the underground. Calibri looked back down at me as I lay on the ground, probably looking pretty grody after my act of derring-do. I kept the smile on my face as she looked at me with worry.

"Hey doll. What's shakin' with you?" I said to her in a happy tone.

"Oh Semi. You _would_ be the one to get yourself in harms way to help someone. You're lucky those minecarts are built with strong steel." she said with a sigh while a smile started to form on her face.

"Yeah. I had a real _blast_ riding that one out of the cavern." I joked, hurting too much to laugh at myself.

Calibri laughed for me, her smile finally breaking loose. She helped me sit up, the mine's entrance now easier for me to see in this position. The Royal Guard was huddled up, getting ready to head into the mine it looked like, no doubt to get down to that gas filled camber and seal it off. I was a bit surprised to not see the Captain with them, or anywhere really. What was Rimmy up to with all this going on here?

"SEMI!" I heard someone shout frantically all the sudden.

I looked their way and saw my dragon boned brother running toward us. He skid to a halt right in front of me and looked me right in the eye as he towered over me.

"What's up pussy cat?" I greeted him with a big smile.

"Don't you joke around with me Semi! I heard what happened! What were you thinking?!" he shouted at me.

"About what?" I asked.

"You know what! You could have been killed!" he shouted again.

"Don't snap your kneecaps brother. I'm fine, see?" I told him with a wink.

"That is not the point _brother_. If you had died-"

"But I didn't, so it's all good aiight? Stop your panicking." I told him.

"You and your heroics..." he grumbled, crossing his arms.

"You know me De, if there's ever someone in need, I'm there to help out." I told him with chuckle.

"And put yourself in need." he said in annoyance.

"Doing the right thing involves taking risks sometimes. If no one was willing to take them, we wouldn't have a Royal Guard." I told him, glancing at the Guards by the mine.

"You wouldn't get into as much trouble either." he mumbled under his breath.

"Thanks for caring De." I said with a wink.

"Stop calling me De!" he shouted at me, his eyes widening in embarrassment.

Calibri laughed at us both. She knew how we were with each other. Me and my brother were always butting heads over things like this. I would play the hero and he would point out the risks. He was never one to act on instinct, he's more of a factual, matter-of-fact, kind of guy. Despite his attitude though, I could tell he still cared about me underneath that boney exterior of his.

Calibri and him helped me to my feet as I felt my strength returning, thanks to Toriel's healing magic no doubt.

"I guess I have to haul you back home. Our parents are going to be worried sick until they see you in person after hearing about this." W.D said.

"That'd be nice of you." I told him.

W.D rolled his eyes at me.

"Be sure to take it easy Semi. You're going to be aching for weeks, if not months." Calibri said as she dusted my coat off.

"Don't worry sweet pea, De here will be my nurse until I get back up and running to par." I told her, De's growling of annoyance signaling his declining of the job.

"Excuse me. Am I interrupting?" I voice came from behind me.

I turned around and finally saw the Royal Guard Captain. He was fully suited up in armor, looking ready to take on an army. His energy based white hair, I guess you could call it, was bristling out from the sides of his helmet. He took it off, revealing his black eyes with sparks of magic in them, and his concerned expression towards me.

"Ey, Rimmy! Was wondering where you were!" I said happily.

"I see you survived your rescue quite well." he said with a smile now on his face.

"He had to be rescued alright." W.D said in annoyance.

"It wasn't _just_ me De." I told him.

"Would you _kindly_ STOP with that nickname!" he shouted.

"Did everyone make it out alright Captain Mystrium?" Calibri asked in a worried tone.

"Yes. Everyone made it out alive, thanks to Semi here." he said, looking my way.

I shrugged my shoulders, throwing off the compliment, and also throwing myself off balance. W.D promptly caught me from behind and stood me back up. I brushed some dirt off my shirt and pretended like nothing happened. Mystrium put on a warm smile as he looked at me.

"I came to make an offer to you Semi Gaster." Mystrium started. "After hearing of your heroics today, I think you might be ready to take on the responsibility that comes with being in the Royal Guard." he told me.

"What?! Seriously?" W.D exclaimed.

"That's wonderful!" Calibri added.

I just froze on the spot. Me? In the Royal Guard? Did he really think I was ready? I hadn't even mentioned it in, what, 4 years now? I'd almost given up on that goal. Someone tell me I'm dreaming. No wait, don't! I want this to be real!

"Of course." Mystrium said with a chuckle and a nod. "You will have to be approved by the King first, but I believe he will see the same in you as I do." he stated.

"That means you will have to go to New Home, and to the Palace!" W.D said with growing excitement. "That's so-!" he stopped himself and calmed down. "It is a great privilege, I mean." he added in a more formal tone.

"I will inform King Asgore of this event as soon as I return to him, as well as send word about the time he will be available to see you." Mystrium told. "I would suggest you have some things packed and ready for when you receive word. I will expect you to be prompt in your arrival." he added.

I shook myself out of my shocked stated and gave him a stern salute. He mumbled a chuckle and nodded to each of us, excusing himself as he walked over to the group about to go into the mine. I watched him as he got the group together and began giving each one an assignment. I felt inspired watching them all, doing their best to help out and save the day. Mystrium had been my idol for pretty much all my life. Being the Captain of the Royal Guard, he was the best example to look to when it came to working my way into their ranks someday. He was a magically talented warrior that was unmatched by even King Asgore himself! Or so I had heard anyway. Until I saw his magic prowess in action, I never understood how such a timid monster could have become the Captain of the Royal Guard. He's so cool.. And I was going to be working _right beside him_ soon by the sound of things!

Calibri said her goodbyes to us and left herself, heading back home before it got too late. De turned to me and noticed I had hardly moved, still starstruck by Mystrium and in shock from the news.

"You can react now." he told me.

I felt a surge of energy shoot through me. My childhood dream was about to come true! Semi! The Royal Guard of the underground! I couldn't contain my excitement any longer and let out a great shout. It echoed throughout all of Home for everyone to hear. I couldn't wait to travel to New home! I was going to show them all that I was Royal Guard material! W.D tried to calm me down on the way home, but he was just going to have to deal with me. I was riding on Cloud 9!

* * *

It wasn't long before I got the letter summoning to me to the Palace. I already had my things packed per Rimmy's suggestion and was ready to head out. Mom made me some sandwiches to take with me and dad gave me a map of the known underground. Then they told me I had to take W.D with me..

"Do I HAVE to Dad?" I asked him as we stood outside waiting for De.

"He is excited to see New Home just as much as you Semi." my Dad said. "Besides, it will be good for you to travel together with him so as not to face the trip alone." he added.

"But he's still a kid! I can't keep an eye socket on him the whole way there and back!" I stated.

"The walk to New Home is not as treacherous as you may think. You two will do fine as long as you stay together." he told me.

I groaned at the thought of it. W.D, though as serious in attitude as our dad, was a handful to keep up with due to his curiosity. I was looking forward to having a nice walk _alone_ to New Home, but, not all dreams can come true it seems.

W.D came out the door of our house with Mom handing him his own pack lunch in a satchel. Even though he was much younger than me, he was already half our mom's height. He inherited both her looks and height, while I got neither. I got the _short_ end of the gene pool you could say. Thanks Ol'Grammy..

"Now, you two be careful. Don't leave the main path and be careful in Hotland." mom told us sternly.

My brother took his place next to me, looking like he had just accepted some big assignment.

"And remember, be on your best behavior. You are about to meet with royalty, a Boss Monster. King Asgore is to be shown great respect." our Dad told us.

"Of course! Don't worry about it big daddy." I told him with a wink.

He returned it with a stern look that made me want to go to my room.

"We will send you word when we arrive." W.D told them with a smile.

"We look forward to receiving it." our Mom replied with a proud smile.

Dad merely nodded.

"Let's go Semi. Mystrium told us to be there as soon as possible." W.D reminded me.

"He told ME to be there De, you're just coming as a guest." I told him.

"Oh put an egg in your shoe and beat it Semi!" he shouted at me.

"Be careful you two!" our Mom told us as we left.

I raced W.D out of Home and to the guard house, which held the only exit out of Home to the rest of the Underground. When I showed the guards Mystrium's letter they told us the best route to take to New Home, W.D making note of it on the map. They opened the door, releasing us into the snowy world of Snowdin. Me and W.D took a moment to think about how far we were going. We had been to Snowdin town and Waterfall, but past that?

I couldn't wait to see it.

* * *

Waterfall was our stomping grounds when we, well, when _I_ was a kid. We discovered it one day when we snuck out of Home to explore Snowdin. We got further each time we snuck out, and eventually found Waterfall, discovering the garbage dump where debris from the surface would flow in. We claimed it as our own secret get away spot, always making time to check it out once in a good while. W.D had been going alone since I got my job in the mines a few months back though. I kinda miss those days of rummaging around..

Seeing what the humans were up to was always amusing, at least to me. W.D, being the nerd he is, was always taking their technology apart and reverse engineering it. We were both surprised one day when he got a radio working. All it spit out was static, but it was working nonetheless. W.D's got a talent for technology, there's no doubting that. His room was filled with technology he had reconstructed from scrap over the years, and, well, scrap. A LOT of scrap. To Mom's great annoyance.

"Why don't we stop by there Semi? There's no telling what has fallen since the last time I was there." W.D asked of me as we entered the humid Waterfall cavern.

"What? No. You heard Mom. "Stay on the main path."" I told him, imitating Mom's tone.

"Just for a moment! It's not that far off the main path anyway! We can get right back on it when we are done!" he pleaded.

I stopped and thought about it. It _would_ be interesting to see what's fallen since _I've_ been there, but, I didn't want to risk getting us off track. We also needed to cut as much time out of the trip as possible, not add to it.

But De's face, those eyes, the sibling bond we shared-

"Alright we'll stop by. But just for a moment!" I told him sternly.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, quickly running off ahead of me.

"H-Hey! We need to stick together De! Wait up!" I shouted, chasing after him.

* * *

When we reached the cavern filled with debris from the surface W.D started scouring right away. I kept a steady pace through the area, not wanting to lose any time here. Even so, my mind thought back to the times we spent here, making me pause a number of times. This was where we first met Mystrium, back when W.D was practically a baby bones. He helped W.D with finding parts around the place, and me with magic use, each time we met up here. I've never asked him why _he_ came here now that i think about it, or if he even still visits this place. I'll have to remember to ask him later when I see him.

"Look at this Semi." W.D said as he ran up to me.

"What is it?" I asked as I turn to him.

W.D held up a round disc of some sort to me, it was almost larger than his own head. It was pitch black, give or take some peeled labeling around its center. I took it from him and tried to read the words on the label, but my human language skills were not the best, I sorta failed that class back in grade school.

"Looks like it says… "Big Band Collection"?" I said as I struggled to make out the faded letters.

""Big Band"? What does that mean?" W.D asked.

"Must be music of some kind. But how do you listen to it?" I wondered as i looked the disc over.

"There must be a device you put it in." W.D stated. "Something with a speaker for the sound and something to transmit from the disc to said speaker." he suggested.

"Huh. Why put it on such a big disc though?" I said.

"More storage space for the music?" W.D theorized.

"Maybe so. Hold on to it. We can look for the doohickey that plays it later." I told him as I tossed it back to him.

He caught it and gently put it in his satchel. He then continued rummaging around, picking out bits and pieces of parts that he was no doubt planning to put together. He brought a bunch of them to me for me to see as I kept walking. One that really caught my attention was a green board with little diodes soldered onto it. All the little parts on it had thin lined paths going between them, like a road system. What was that used for?

When I reached the exit of the cavern I stopped and looked back to see where W.D was. He scrambled up to me and took a deep breath, straightening up like a real professional. I gave him a firm pat on the back, along with a wink, before we headed on through back to the main path.

* * *

The damp weather began to fade as we approached Hotland. I was looking forward to seeing if it was as hot as I had heard it was. Tales of lava lakes, towering cave ceilings, streams of steam spouting from the floor, and the entrance up to New Home filled my mind. I had W.D double check the map before we headed in. As cool as this place sounded, I didn't want to be stuck in the heat anymore than I had to.

"Looks like a straight shot." W.D said as we looked the map over.

"Sure does. Guess we owe King Asgore for the path." I replied.

"He is the one who had it built." W.D stated.

"I bet the monsters who live here are _smoking' hot_." I joked as we started walking.

"I can't believe you just made that joke." W.D said in disappointment.

"Get it? Because they live in the heat?" I egged him on with a nudge.

"I GET IT SEMI!" he shouted in annoyance.

There wasn't much to see along the road, to my disappointment. Lava. Lava. More lava. There were some natural steam vents here and there, but that was about as exciting as it got. It did have a high ceiling like they said though, so there was that at least.

W.D started lagging behind as we got closer to the way up to New Home. Each time I looked back at him he was staring out at the lava. What was holding his attention about it? It's bubbling hot magma coming up from the core of the planet. Not much else to say about it.

When we reached the entrance we took advantage of a small building set up to help travelers. Inside we met with a bunch of different monsters who were coming and going from New Home. The guards posted there directed us to the stairwell we would have to climb to reach New Home. It was.. Intimidating, to say the lest. We both agreed that we should rest for a few minutes before even attempting to climb it.

As we ate up Mom's blankets, oh sorry, _sandwiches_ , W.D got an idea about how we would tackle the stairs. When we finished eating, W.D explained his plan to me. We would each use our gravity magic to throw each other up in turn. I would toss him up a few levels then he would pull me up from below and toss me up, then I would toss him up- continuing the back and forth pattern until we reached the top. It was a pretty genius idea really, if not borderline lazy in a way.

"But first!" I told him before we started. "I need to see how good you are with gravity magic. Don't need you dropping me at any point up there." I explained.

W.D took a step back and closed his eyes to focus. I felt his magic tugging on my soul right away. I was thrown high up into the air and landed on the stairs at the perfect angle.

"Make sure you get your angles right Semi! I don't need _you_ dropping me at any point up there!" he shouted to me from below.

"Never doubted you for a second De!" I shouted down to him.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" he yelled back.

I brought him up, throwing him a few floors higher, landing him right on the stairs. He in turn grabbed me, then me him, etc, etc, until we reached the top. As we stood proud at the top of the stairs I reached my hand out to him for a high-five. He rolled his eyes and slapped his hand onto mine with a smile on his face. I quickly grabbed him in a big brother hug.

"I take back what I said when we first set out. I'm glad you came with me little brother." I told him as I gave him a noogie.

He tried to escape my grasp, but despite him being taller than me, I was stronger than him and held him tight. He really needed to get out and exercise more often. I let him go as he tore away from me with his claws, successfully annoyed by his older brother. I gave him a wink and he gave me the stink eye.

We walked out into New Home, or should I call it New _City_? There were more monsters here than in the rest of the underground it seemed. Life was much more fast paced here than back in Home. The crowds were busy coming and going from all directions. It was a bit disorientating for a rural boy like me.

"There is the Palace Semi." W.D pointed out to me.

Towering above the city was the Palace of King Asgore. It didn't seem much different in design from the rest of the city, being made from the same materials, but I could tell a lot of work went into building it from its size. Behind it was some kind of light, coming from somewhere. Was it… Sunlight?

"Well?" W.D asked.

"Oh. Right." I said, clearing my mind. "To the Palace we go!" I proclaimed with confidence.

This was it. Time to meet the King of all monsters and show him what I was made of! Which isn't much considering I'm a skeleton. W.D reminded me that jokes were probably not a good idea while we were around the King. I had to agree with him on that. Stand straight Semi. Look'm in the eye, but not in a creepy way. Be polite, bow to your elders, speak only when spoken to!

I can here Ol'Grammy lecturing me now…

"Don't you go around tellin' bad jokes sonny boy! Those are only for the **creeps** who _deserve_ it!" I could hear her tell me.

I love you Ol'Grammy.

We made a beeline for the Palace, taking in all the sights along the way. We passed by so many different monsters, some I'd never seen or even heard of before! Guess the story of most of monster kind moving here was true. Everywhere I looked I could see the history of this city; old bricks and roads, and mixed eras of architecture stood out at every corner.

"Well isn't that the bees-knees?" I said as I caught sight of a large clock tower.

It towered over the other buildings of the city as it stood at the other end of the park we were passing.

"At that height you could see it from anywhere in the city." W.D stated.

"They should build one like it back at Home." I suggested.

"I doubt anyone will, seeing as everyone is moving here." he replied.

He had a point there. With so many moving out of Home to here, it wouldn't be long before we wouldn't even need the buildings in Home. It'll be sad to watch the old Homestead go as everyone moves out..

We soon arrived at the Palace entrance, the true size of it becoming apparent. I felt like it would fall over and crush me it towered so high. Light shone through the windows at it's top, the rays shimmering out into the city behind us.

"Nervous?" W.D asked.

I took a deep breath, pushing my rib cage out proudly. This was it. We were here at last. Time to shine Semi!

* * *

"Arriving at royal request, Semi Gaster of Home! And his brother W.D Gaster!" one of the guards announced.

We walked into the throne room, the tile floor we had been walking on the way here fading to a patch of grass that made up the floor of the throne room. Lined along the room's walls were flowers of all sorts. They bloomed brightly and broke up the monotonous color of the walls. In the center of the room was the King, sitting on his throne. Mystrium stood by his side, looking my way with a bit of pride showing on his face. On the King's other side was someone I didn't recognize. He was dressed very professionally and wore a large white coat. Was he a scientist? Maybe even _The_ Royal Scientist? I glanced at W.D beside me and saw his eyes widening in amazement towards him. W.D would be the one to know, so he must be.

The King rose from his throne and walked toward me and W.D. I immediately bowed respectfully, so did W.D.

"Please! There is no need for formalities." The King said in a kind voice.

I looked up and saw him smiling at us, his expression revealing his kind nature. I relaxed and rose up, W.D following, himself in a bit of surprise at the King's attitude.

"You are Semi, yes?" he asked, looking at me.

"Yes your Highness!" I confidently answered.

"Please. You may address me as Asgore." he told me, again in an unexpected kind tone. "Mystrium speaks highly of you. You were the one who rescued the miners?" he asked.

"Y-Yes! I work there myself. I didn't want to leave them trapped down there so I acted quickly and rescued one that was trapped." I told him.

"Very brave of you given the dangers, and the risk you were taking concerning your own well-being!" he replied happily. "Do you believe you would be successful as a Royal Guard Semi?" he then asked.

"I do Sir! It's… It's always been my dream!" I told him, trying not to get too excited.

"Well. I would say you have the sort of aptitude we look for in a guardsman. Do you agree Mystrium?" he said, turning to look back at him.

"I would not have recommended him If I did not Asgore." Mystrium answered.

"Then I look forward to seeing what he's capable of." Asgore said. "Erudi?" he said to the other monster.

Erudi walked up beside Asgore, straightening his glasses as he peered at me intently with his large compound bug eyes. His bug like antenna twitched as he got closer. He was much taller than I was and made me feel I bit cornered under his shadow.

"This is Erudi, the Royal Scientist." Asgore told us with a proud smile.

"A skeletal monster, hm? Most rare to see one of such short stature." he said in raspy voice. "Bone summoning, gravity manipulation, high endurance, and agile physique. All unique abilities not yet utilized by the Guard." he stated, moving aside from between me and Asgore.

"Ah. Very good then." Asgore said, his kind tone turned more serious. "Do you wish to demonstrate your abilities to us Semi?" he asked.

"O-Of course Sire!" I quickly said.

Mystrium and Erudi stepped back from us. Erudi motioned to W.D and he quickly joined them across the room behind Asgore. What was about to happen…?

"Show me than, Semi Gaster. Strike, or be struck down!" Asgore told me, his kind demeanor seeming to disappear.

I glanced behind him at Mystrium, who told me NOTHING about having to fight the King of All Monsters, and he just nodded to me with his usual smile.

I took a deep breath and prepared my magic, deciding to start with the basics. I summoned a horde of bones and flung them at Asgore.

He promptly summoned a spear and cut them all down with ease.

I flinched, giving him the chance to rush up to me and strike. I dodge rolled out of the way as his spear came down right behind me.

I summoned bones up from the floor, but he dodged them easily as well, jumping off of them and landing beside me.

I froze. He took advantage of it and swung his spear into me from behind. I tucked into a roll and launched myself off the floor with a single bone, using my gravity magic on myself to latch onto the wall. As Asgore came toward me, I launched off the wall surrounded by bones. I threw them ahead of me to stop Asgore, giving me the chance to land and summon a pair of broken bones that I magically grafted into a sword shape.

"Amazing." I heard Erudi say. "I have never seen that sort of bone manipulation before. Quite ingenious." he added.

As Asgore's spear came down on me I stood my ground and locked it with my sword. It didn't take long for Asgore's strength to start crushing mine, and my makeshift weapon. I sidestepped out of the way and got around him. Our weapons clashed a number of times until he changed it up by using fire magic.

I dodged the pillars of fire he summoned one by one, being careful not to wear myself out by expending too much energy. When I got close, I quickly found an opening and swung my sword into him.

0 HP Damage.

Well, he's definitely a Boss Monster.

He blasted me with fire, which I assumed he was not using to the full because it hardly hurt me, shooting me across the room past the others. I got up, not willing to give up despite the fact that I wouldn't be able to win, and readied another bone sword. I could still prove myself in this hopeless battle, which was the point I'm sure.

I ran back to Asgore and we clashed once more. When he swung his spear at me horizontally, I used my magic to throw myself up out of the way, summoning bones to throw at him from above.

He shot fire at me, destroying my bones as I threw them his way. I dodged the rest of his attack by using my gravity magic on myself again.

As one might expect, this wasn't easy to do, and it wasn't helping me energy wise. This trick was something I discovered when I use to climb the cavern walls of Home as a kid. Dangerous, I know, but the fear of falling moved me to experiment with using my gravity magic on myself. The most difficult part is the fact that you're not on solid ground when casting it most of the time. That anchored position is what makes the magic itself work, without it, it's hard to tell which way is which gravity wise. One could very easily throw themselves the wrong way if they're not paying attention. Not to mention focusing on your own soul is a bit hard to do, seeing as magic and monster souls are practically the same thing.

Asgore continued with the fire attacks, making me resort to walls of bone to block them. I predicted he would attack me physically after the recent one, so I threw myself over the bone wall as soon as he stopped. Sure enough, he swung his spear through the wall, surprised by my disappearance when he didn't find me still there.

I got my sword back again and stuck him with it from behind, not in anyway that could potentially hurt him of course. Not that it would with his strength I'm sure.

Asgore stood up straight and turned to me. I was still gasping for breath as he looked toward Mystrium, who nodded with a serious expression to him. Asgore nodded back and looked at me with a smile.

"I believe I have seen enough, Semi Gaster." he told me.

I relaxed and let my sword dissolve back into raw magic.

"You are quite talented for someone your age. And quick! Both in mind and body." he stated. "You will make a fine Royal Guard here at the Palace one day." he smiled.

"Once he has completed the training I'm sure he will." Mystrium added as he walked up. "Welcome to the Royal Guard Semi Gaster." he said to me, his face beaming with pride.

I could fill my own face beaming too. This was a dream come true! I'm going to be in the Royal Guard! And I just sparred with the King! THE KING!

* * *

As Asgore gave us a tour of the Palace later on, W.D made his way toward his own dream. That of becoming more than a scrapyard hobbyist.

"Can I have a moment Doctor?" W.D asked respectfully.

"Yes?" Erudi asked, side sighting him as we walked.

W.D pulled the disc we found earlier out and showed it to Erudi. Erudi took it in his hands and seemed to already know what it was. Asgore looked at it confused as we all stopped to see what he had to say about it.

"I found this at the debris area in Waterfall on our way here. Do you know what it is? Or how it's used?" W.D asked, his bright eyes revealing his idolization of Erudi.

"I have seen these black discs myself many times. This is the first one I have received in such good condition though." he stated as he glanced at Mystrium for a moment.

Mystrium rubbed his neck in what seem to be embarrassment, over what I didn't know.

"My guess is that something must run across the top of the disc, perhaps in a circle pattern, reacting to the groves in the disc, creating vibrations that are outputted through a speaker system." W.D explained.

"That is exactly what I have theorized. I have yet to find a way to do so though." Erudi told him.

"It has to be something small and light weight, like a needle maybe." W.D suggested.

"You are quite the bright one for your age. Have you considered a future in science?" he asked as his interest turned to W.D.

W.D's eyes lit up even more. He had on the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face. He started telling Erudi about all of his projects enthusiastically, Erudi listening in awe at what W.D had accomplished on his own. The rest of us were a bit overwhelmed with the outpouring of technical babble.

"Shall we give you two some time to talk?" Asgore asked.

"No no, we can speak more tomorrow. Please. Continue with your tour King Asgore." Erudi answered.

Midway through the tour, Asgore had to attend to some things and left us on a good note, telling Mystrium to make sure we had a place to sleep while we were here.

Guess I can check sleeping in the Palace off my list.

Erudi handled the task for him, having to attend to other things himself along the way. This left me and W.D with Mystrium as our guide. As the light coming from behind the Palace began to fade, he led us out of the Palace to something I never thought I would see with my own eyes.

The Barrier.

The cavern exit stood before us, leading out to the surface world and beyond to who knows what. The Barrier barred the way; a wall of shifting light that stood between the two worlds. As I took in the sight, eerie echos floated around us. The sounds were coming from the Barrier itself. It almost sounded like it was alive.

"This is the Barrier the humans created nearly 1,000 years ago." Mystrium began telling us.

"No one can pass through it except someone with a powerful soul." W.D threw in, reciting the history lessons all monsters were taught.

"Yes. The Barrier is as powerful as the seven human souls who created it. So to destroy it is an impossibly for us monsters alone." he stated.

W.D grew disturbed at this. It was almost like he was afraid of something. I couldn't blame him. Looking up at the Barrier, knowing the power it took to make it, humbled me just a bit. Humans, I heard, were not known for their magical prowess, that was something we monsters had over them. But their souls far outmatched ours, even Asgore's and Mystrium's, despite them both being Boss Monster species.

What did it take for the humans to create this I wonder? Was it at a great cost? Or did they just get a lot of magic practice in? According to some comic books of theirs I had read, they had their own class of Wizards. Well, at one time maybe they did. I doubt action centered comic books about super heroes could be considered accurate history.

"One day, monster kind will see the surface again. This is my hope." Mystrium said somberly.

Something suddenly flew by the Barrier on the other side, the shadows cast by it racing over us. I could hear sharp tenor chirps coming from the other side as a group of them flew pass, accompanied by the sound of feathers.

"What were those?" I asked with interest.

"Birds. Feathered creatures of the surface world. They pass by here every morning and evening." Mystrium told me.

We stood there, taking in the sight of the birds flying by, the Barrier blurring our view of them along with the sun as it began to grow dimmer. I wondered, did the humans even remember we were here, still trapped behind their Barrier?

"If you two are hungry, we could tour the kitchen next." Mystrium said with a smile.

"Sounds great!" I told him.

As we turned to go back into the Palace, I noticed W.D was still staring out through the Barrier.

"Come on slowpoke! There'll be nothing left for you if your late!" I shouted to him, catching his attention.

He hurried up to us and we all headed in, the Barrier behind us standing guard.

I never once held a grudge with the humans over what happen all those centuries ago. "What was done was done." Mystrium would always say. Not all monsters agreed with that, but I always did. The war between humans and monsters was ancient history now, and I couldn't help but imagine from time to time what it would be like to meet a human.

That would make for a _very interesting_ conversation.


	4. Chapter 3 : Your Worst Friend

Me and Papyrus stopped by our old place as we passed through Snowdin. It was as empty as we had left it, except for that sock. I assured Papyrus I would pick it up when we came back through.

I got the feeling he didn't believe me. Heh.

The town was pretty eerie without anyone around. You couldn't even call it a ghost town, because they didn't live there either. Kinda sad to see the place abandoned after spending so much time here, even if was the same few days over and over again...

The snow seemed a bit deeper to me as we were later walking through the forest. My shoes sank into it with every step, making them a bit soggy. I guess with no one walking through it for the pass few years the paths must have _snowed in_. Heh. Not a few minutes later, I gave out from trudging through the deep snow, it was taking a toll on me. I let myself collapse into the powdery snow, my whole body sinking into it like a fluffy bed, and nearly fell right asleep. Papyrus put me up on his back and carried me the rest of the way to the Ruins through the forest, letting me get in a good nap along the way.

My bro's so cool.

He woke me when we reached the door. It was still wide open and unsealed from when Toriel came out to help Frisk. Man. The jokes we use to tell here. I got to get that started with her again.

"So Flowey's in the old ruins?" Papyrus asked.

"Yup. Frisk told me he lives at the end of the ruins, where they fell in." I told him.

"Oh, Ok!" he said joyfully. "But, why doesn't Flowey live on the surface with the rest of us?" he then asked.

"He must be anti-social." I said, knowing that probably wasn't the case.

"Well than this visit will have a twofold goal! You will talk to him about our parents, and I will encourage him to come to the surface!" he stated proudly.

"Yeeeeah, not sure how _that_ will go, but it's worth a try I guess." I said with doubt.

"I'm not going to _try_ Sans. I'm going to DO!" he replied.

"You do you than bro." I said with a bit of admiration.

He was always looking for the good in others no matter their background, making friends, helping people walk the straight and narrow road. I've tried that. And it worked with Frisk because there _was_ good in them. But Flowey? I could remember when I tried to change his mind about the resets once, but _nothing_ got through to the little stinker. As for looking for the good in him, I couldn't think of a single thing good about Flowey. Expect that he keeps to himself down here, far away from me. Papyrus didn't know what I knew about Flowey though, so he just saw him as another friend in need.

Bad memories are already resurfacing in my mind..

* * *

Papyrus groaned as he carried me through the ruins, disappointed at my laziness and unwillingness to walk another step. He had no idea how beat I was, or maybe he did, as he gave me a look of concern at one point. He has started to show more concern than disappointment toward me lately, which only made ME more concerned.

That's a sign of brotherly love I guess.

We ran into some old puzzles along the way, no doubt set up by the monsters who built this place over 1,000 years ago. Papyrus was quick to figure them out and open the way forward, his puzzle solving skills having been sharpened over the years. He was pretty impressed with them, but still said his were better. I agreed. These puzzles didn't have _nearly_ enough fire and spikes. I thought about how many times Frisk must have walked through here. Wonder if it got to the point where they could solve these puzzles by instinct? That would makes things pretty boring after the first few resets. Toriel must have gotten bored with them too, having to live with them day after day.

"How far do these ruins go Sans?" Papyrus asked at one point.

"Dunno. This place was sealed off for years, so I've never explored it myself." I told him as I leaned on the top of his head.

"I doubt you would have made the walk by yourself. This is _far_ to far of a walk for you! You would never have made it this far in without me, The Great Papyrus!, to carry you around!" he said in reply.

"You're my hero Paps." I told him with a pat on his head.

"Yes. But you have _got_ to get over this lazy attitude of yours Sans! Even The Great Papyrus can only carry you around so much at a time!" he told me with a bit of strain in his voice.

"I'll work on it."

"Really? That's gre-"

"Tomorrow."

"Never mind..."

It turned out to be a pretty long walk, the ruins seeming to go on forever in this part of the underground. I did give Papyrus a break at one point, the both of us resting at what seemed to have been the old town square. Water canals flowed through the town still, between buildings, under bridges, beside the roadways- It was a nice design choice.

"So if this is Old Home, is this where Grandpa Semi grew up?" Papyrus asked me as we walked through the crumbling town at a slow pace.

"I think so. He was always talking about it like he did." I answered, memories of Semi telling me about all the misadventures he got into as a kid coming to mind.

"I wonder what that was like. No cell phones, no internet to chat with friends-" he paused. "Wait, did they even have _regular_ phones?!" he then asked.

"I.. Think so?" I replied hesitantly, not sure of the answer.

"That.. That would be terrible! How did monsters keep up with each other?!" Papyrus asked in a bit of panic.

"Letters Bro. Good'ol handwritten letters." I told him.

"Oh yeah, I love getting those! But it is not nearly as fast as a text!" he replied.

We kept asking questions like this as we made our way to the other end of the town, trying to imagine life without today's conveniences. Both of us agreed that I never would have made it with the lazy attitude I have now.

Despite the happy rumblings, I found myself looking down every shadowy alleyway along the way with a little bit of caution. Did Flowey know we were coming? It felt like he was watching us, skulking around in the shadows..

Dang weed better not try anything. And he better have some answers when we finally reach him.

* * *

We eventually reached a small open cavern at the end of the ruins. A patch of grass was growing in the center of it in the faint sunlight coming in from above through crumbling rock. I stopped and looked up through the cracks as we walked through the room. This was once the most we monsters got when it came to sunlight. For Frisk, this would be the last they would see of it as they headed into the underground from here.

I caught up to Papyrus, who had walked on without me, and we walked into the next room through an old stone archway with the Delta Rune on it. It was so faded I almost didn't notice it.

As we made a corner I saw another patch of grass resting in the sunlight, the cavern walls around it being fully lit by the setting sun outside. This patch was filled with Golden Flowers. The same kind me and Alphys had used in our experiments, creating the flower I was about to talk to.

"Wait here Papyrus." I told him as I stretched my arm out to stop him.

"What? Why?" he asked with worry.

"Just wait." I told him.

I cautiously walked up to the patch of flowers. The sunlight coming in from above gleamed across their petals, making them all blur together due to their bright golden hue. I looked them over carefully..

Which one was Flowey?

"What are _YOU_ doing here?" I heard an all too familiar voice say.

"I came to ask you about something." I answered.

Flowey popped out of the ground in the middle of the flower patch, his expression showing his confusion at my being here.

"Did Frisk send you down here? I told them _I'm not_ going to the surface world!" he spouted angrily.

"Nope." I told him.

"Than why _are_ you here?" he asked, lifting a leaf to his face. "Oh Wait! I know! You've come to gloat haven't you? To rub in my face that it's all over!" he said, his face getting uglier by the second. "Well it won't work!" he shouted, his face returning to normal. "I'm already over it!" he said with pride.

"What the heck does that mean?" I said, holding back my anger.

"Look! When Frisk.." he paused. "When Frisk _saved_ me, I realized something." he started as he wilted a bit. "I could feel compassion while I had the human souls, I could FEEL again! And I realized that.. That I was wrong. When Frisk saved me and refused to give up on saving their friends.. On saving me.. I regretted everything I had done. They showed me how to _care_ again. And even though I can't feel compassion or love like that now, I don't plan on going back to the whole "kill or be killed" philosophy. Now it's, "Be kind and receive kindness"." he explained to me. "That's what Frisk said, not me. They came up with that." he added in a slightly annoyed tone.

A burning anger started building in me. After everything he had done, all the monsters he _killed_ , the _horrors_ he unleashed, the _pain_ he put _me_ through- That was it? That's all he had to say about it? Frisk sparing you doesn't make it all okay!

I took a deep breath and tired to calm myself. Hold it in Sans. Answers first.

"So, I guess you've _turned a new lea_ _f_ _,_ huh?" I told him.

"Yes. Yes I have." he replied, ignoring the pun.

"Heh. That's good to hear." I chuckled. "Frisk really did a number on you didn't they?" I added.

"Yeah, haha, they sure did. The kid was determined to get the monsters out of here. Even though I.." Flowey started, trailing off as his gaze turned to the ground. "Look, Sans, since your here, I might as well take the chance." he started again. "Frisk asked me a question once. One I couldn't answer at the time, but, I feel like I can now." he said in a somber tone.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" I asked.

"Frisk asked me, "You do ever feel regret?". They asked me that after telling me about a timeline they went through where, well, they made some decisions they weren't too happy about. I told them I'd never thought about it. All those timelines I lived through, created, abused, it got to the point where I just didn't feel.. anything. But, ha, _you_ know that already. I guess I felt regret the first few times, but, I just ignored it and kept going. But now, sitting here alone these past few years, I've come to realize just what it was I really did. To myself, to my par- Uck, um, pairs of friends, and to.. you." he explained.

I remembered seeing Flowey like this before, it was right before he jumped me in a surprise attack. Did he really mean all this or not?

"I guess what I want to say is.." he started.

My body grew stiff, my instincts telling me to prepare to dodge.

"I'm sorry Sans." he said with his head hung low.

A slight breeze blew around the room from the opening above, ruffling the flowers and my jacket. In the silence I could hear Papyrus behind me, not that he wasn't there already this whole time.

"I don't expect you to forgive me for all that I did to you, but, at least know _I am_ sorry." Flowey said, still hanging his head down.

"Frisk has that effect on people." I forced myself to say.

"They do." Flowey said with a smile as he looked up.

"Well!" I shouted, making Flowey flinch. "Since you're all nice and stuff now, I'm sure you won't mind answering the question I came here to ask you." I said in a forced happy tone.

"S-Sure. A-Ask away..." he stuttered.

"Alright." I answered.

 _ **WHERE ARE MY PARENTS YOU DIRTY FAMILY KILLER?**_

Flowey flinched back in surprise, sweat falling from his face.

"W-What? I-I dunno! What makes you think I know where they are?!" he stuttered in fear.

"You killed them in multiple timelines, that's why!" I shouted at him. "What did you do to them in _this_ timeline?!" I asked, my magical energy building inside of me.

"Nothing! They weren't even home in this timeline!" he told me.

"Liar! You did something to them! Where Are They?!" I yelled.

Flowey gave me a somber look, as if he was just as confused as me. He had to know something I didn't though. I planned to beat it out of him if I had to.

"Look, Sans, I really don't know. I went to their house to find _you_ but there was no one there." Flowey told me. "It was right after I had reset so they must have left as soon as the timeline reset!" he explained.

"That's It?!" I shouted, my magic wanting to burst out of me in an angry fury.

"It is! I swear!" he shouted.

"Are you _sure_?" I asked as I summoned a Gaster Blaster above me, pointed right at this little dinky weed.

"Yes Yes! I went straight there and the house was empty! I don't know where they went! I even went looking for them and asked around!" he said in fear, summoning vines between me and him.

I raised my hand up, ready to give the signal for the blaster to fire. Sorry or not, this weed had sins to pay for, and I was ready to execute the judgment.

As I got ready to throw my hand down, someone grabbed it and stopped me. I turned to see Papyrus beside me, holding back my hand. I'd forgotten he was here somehow...

"What are you doing Sans?! He says he doesn't know anything else!" he said to me in a panic.

"What if he's lying Papyrus?" I asked him.

"What if he's not?" he shouted at me. "Just, let him go!" he told me.

"You don't know what this flower's _really_ like Papyrus. He's done horrible things throughout all the timelines he reset!" I told him, his hand still holding mine back. "He killed our family more times then I can remember! And that's because he killed ME!" I told him, fear mixing with my rage as I realized what I had just said.

"I don't doubt that Sans. Not after what I just heard." he said, his tone changing to a sad one. "But, he's sorry for it and is willing to help us out to make up for it! Right?" he added as he looked at Flowey.

"Sure! Whatever! JUST DON'T LET HIM SHOOT THAT THING!" Flowey cried out.

"See? He's going to do his best to help us figure this out! Even a soulless homicidal flower can be a good person!" Papyrus told me with his usual big smile.

I stood there, Papyrus holding me back, Flowey cowering before me, the Gaster Blaster getting tried of waiting, memories of the timelines I had lived through flashing by my mind, the pain, the anxiety, the worry- it all hit me at once. It was like it was all still happening.

Then another memory appeared in my mind, blocking out all the rest...

* * *

"What is it kiddo?" I asked Frisk as they sat beside me on the cliff side with the sun setting in the distance.

Frisk opened their backpack and pulled out a small, but thick, joke book.

"Kid, I make up my own martial. No joke book in the world can beat my originality!" I told them with a wink.

Frisk laughed and handed it to me anyways, urging me to look at it. I sighed sarcastically and took it, noticing a slight bulge in the pages. I opened to the page that held the item creating the bulge. It was a pocket watch.

"So you'll always know time is moving forward!" Frisk said happily.

I put the book down, taking the watch in my hand by it's golden chain. It was ticking away at a steady pace. It even had clock faces showing the day, month, and year on it, all of them steadily moving forward. Kid knows how to shop.

"Thanks Frisk." I told them.

Frisk gave me a big hug and told me to never give up. If they could find a way to break the Barrier, I could move on with life on the surface.

"Just forget all the bad times and focus on the good times ahead." they told me. "Make a new start, with yourself and everyone else. Without resetting of course!" they laughed.

I hugged them back, feeling myself relax for the first time..

* * *

Back in the here and now, I was still literally _caught_ at a crossroads with Papyrus holding me back. I heard a chain jingle suddenly. I glanced down and saw the watch from Frisk hanging out of my jacket pocket. I looked down at it, the time still ticking forward.

"Just forget all the bad times.. Make a new start, with yourself and everyone else.." Frisk's words echoed.

"Sans please! Don't do this!" Papyrus shouted, slowly pushing my arm backwards away from Flowey. "I know you are upset! But that's no reason to.. Kill, Flowey! Please Sans! Don't be like this again!" he pleaded.

Another scene flashed through my mind, of Papyrus holding me back from hurting someone else when we were both much younger. He was pleading with me to stop my attack, even standing in front of me to block it.

 _Promise me..?_

Never again..

I snapped out of the memories and jerked my hand from Papyrus' grip, recalling the blaster. Frisk was right. And so was Papyrus.. If I was going to move on in this world, I'd have to move on completely from the past. Even if it meant holding back much deserved revenge..

I'd spare the flower for their sake. To keep a promise..

Still, the reality of not knowing anything more then I did before.. If this was really all Flowey knew.. It was all anyone knew. The search I just started, was over. And here I thought this was all going to pass as the years finally started to go by. Guess time doesn't heal _every_ wound. It just seems to make more in my case..

"Sans?" Papyrus asked as I walked away.

I walked out of the cavern back to the one before, standing in the sliver of sunlight that was fading along with the day. The darkness in the room seemed to be creeping toward me as the light faded away. This feeling.. After all this time, it was still here..

I felt… So alone…..

* * *

I eventually fell asleep against the columns making up the doorway, getting what felt like a full nights sleep, which only made me feel more tired. I woke up to Papyrus' voice echoing around the cavern. He was being as loud and boisterous as usual in his tone. The same tone he usually used when speaking to a friend.

I got up, letting out a yawn, and walked back to the other room. I saw Papyrus sitting in the flower patch with Flowey, the two chatting away under pale moonlight coming in from above. Papyrus was deep in thought over something, and Flowey was talking away about something important by the look on his face.

"So they were just.. gone?!" I heard Papyrus ask.

"Exactly. When I saw they weren't there, I went looking for them all over New Home. It was weird! Every time I had reset the timeline they were there, but this time, they were gone! It was one of the few things that were different from all the other timelines." Flowey explained.

"So.. Any ideas on where we could look for clues?" Papyrus asked him.

"Ha! Are you kidding? I have no idea where to start looking for those two!" Flowey replied.

"There must be SOMETHING _somewhere_ though! A note, a footprint, a lost shoe, a residual time space distortion!?" Papyrus suggested.

Wait. What did he say?

"Trust me I've checked for all of those things! Well, maybe not that last one. The only device that could tell you anything about that is locked up in the lab." Flowey said.

"The lab?" Papyrus asked.

"Yeah, ya'know, the one Alphys worked at." Flowey told him.

"Oh yeah! In Hotland!" Papyrus quickly understood. "There's a device that can detect time space distortions there?" he then asked.

"Yep! Ask your brother about it! He built it after all!" Flowey told him with a wink.. toward me.

Papyrus looked up and quickly spotted me in the shadows.

"Sans! Is this true?! You actually ACCOMPLISHED something?" he asked me straight faced.

"Yeah bro. I wasn't always this lazy, remember?" I told him as I stepped into the light.

He grabbed me up in a hug, his face beaming with pride.

"I knew it! You do have potential! It's just buried under years of laziness mold!" he shouted as he crushed me in his brotherly embrace. "I, The Great Papyrus!, will help you wash away this lazy mold that infects your mind and body brother! Until the day you are wiped clean and shining with more physical wellness than the sun itself!" he proclaimed.

"That sounds.. Tiring." I replied.

"Forget the run around the house Sans!" he told me as he held me out in front of him. "Your new exercise routine starts now!" he said happily.

"It can't wait until we're finished solving this mystery?" I asked, trying to stall his plans for me.

He thought about it for a moment.

"Holy Cow, just go already!" Flowey shouted angrily.

"No yet poppy face. You're coming with us." I told him with a glare.

"What?! Why?" he shouted in defiance.

I jumped out of Papyrus hands and walked over to him.

"Something might jog your memory along the way." I told him as we had a stare _down_.

"Good idea! And I know just the way to transport him!" Papyrus said confidently.

"Bro. He can travel through the ground, we don't have to "transport"' him." I told him.

I was too late though. Papyrus had already summoned a sharp bone and started digging Flowey out of the ground.

"What the heck?! What are you doing?" Flowey shouted as he was lifted out of the ground. "Put me back!" he snapped.

Papyrus promptly spun me around and I felt a sudden weight on my back. I turned back around an immediately noticed Flowey right behind me out of the corner of my eye. He was sitting in my hood, which was now full of dirt and weeds.

"What?! Pap! This isn't gonna to work!" I told him.

"Of course it will! Just don't pull your hood up!" he replied.

"But.. It's getting my jacket dirty-" I started, trying to find an excuse

"SINCE WHEN DO _Y_ _OU_ CARE HOW _C_ _LEAN_ YOUR JACKET IS?!" he shouted at me, his anger greater then when he complained about that sock. "You hardly ever wash the thing Sans! We will clean it later! Now come on! We got a device to find and a puzzle to solve!" he shouted at me, shoving me back the way we came in.

"Wait! Bro!" I yelled.

"No waiting! Either you accept working with your old enemy or accept working with your new friend!" he told me sternly.

"There's not a third op-"

"NO! Now move you lazy bones!"

I ran for the doorway back to the ruins, Papyrus putting a whole new kind of fear in me. I ran as fast as I could, Papyrus right behind me and gaining fast with his longer, and much more fit, legs. It was just like old times when we were kids playing tag! Only it was WAY more exhausting then I remember it being..

"Just so you know Sans, I don't particularly like this idea either." Flowey said to me from behind.

Needless to say, this made me VERY uncomfortable.

"But! If there's a chance of finding out what happened to your parents than know that I AM _willing_ to help. I'm curious to find out myself." he told me. "It might explain some things.." he then mumbled.

What things? I wanted to ask. But all my breath and energy was going into staying ahead of Papyrus.

"Come on Sans! Work those lazy bones! You can do it!" he shouted to me in a completely opposite tone from before.

Oh. I see what he's done.. And he says he hates pranks.


	5. Chapter 4 : Here We Are Again

When we arrived at Alphys' old lab in Hotland we found it completely without power. The CORE had been put into standby mode, since only a few monsters lived down here nowadays, so it was producing very little power. The generator for the lab had been shut off as well, so this left us in the dark.

Papyrus set his phone screen to its maximum brightness, helping to light the room as I searched for the elevator down into the true lab below us. When I found it, it was, to say the least, inoperable.

"What? Did someone trash it on purpose?!" Flowey excalimed as he looked around my head at it.

"Last I saw, Alphys had it fixed. Someone must have done this since we left the underground years ago." I said while examining the elevator.

It looked like the steel cables had been cut with magic, the metal wires melted on the ends. Fire magic maybe? Or some other highly concentrated magic? Like.. A Gaster Blaster?

"Why would someone break the elevator?" Papyrus asked as he looked down the shaft, holding onto the door frame to keep himself from falling down it.

"My question is _who.._ " I said under my breath.

Who and why I wondered. Was this an accident, or was it done on purpose? I took another good look at the cables. I could make out a faint glow on them. They were still super heated, so this couldn't have happened more than five or so minutes ago.

"I guess we will just have to climb down." Papyrus stated.

Worry for Papyrus and what was waiting for us down there filled my thoughts. At least I knew it wasn't Flowey; he was still in my hood. But before I could even blink, Papyrus started down, slowly sliding down a pipe that went from the top of the shaft to its bottom.

"W-Wait, Paps-" I started.

"Scared of the dark brother?" he taunted, looking up at me with a raised brow.

I sighed and calmed myself. Whatever was down here, we could handle it. Papyrus would be fine. He's on the police force now after all. He's dealt with criminal types fairly well on his own; Well, most of them were litterers and jaywalkers, but he's still got his police training.

I grabbed onto the pipe and slid down behind Papyrus, the two of us reaching the broken elevator at the bottom, going through the maintenance hatch on its top to get through. We quickly noticed the elevator door had been broken, the bits that were left of it were scattered across the floor.

"I don't like this." Flowey whispered behind me.

"Me neither. This is QUITE suspicious." Papyrus said as eh quickly scanned the area.

"Why would someone break into the lab like this though? What are they after.." I asked out loud.

"The device perhaps?" Papyrus suggested.

I sure hope not, we kinda needed it right now.

"Keep a look out Papyrus. We don't know WHO we're up against here." I told him as I looked around the dark and dusty room.

"Maybe they lost someone to a space time anomaly as well and want to use the device like we do?" Papyrus said with a hopeful attitude.

I didn't want to reply and crush his optimism, but at the same time, I didn't want him to get too naive and get himself.. hurt. Let's hope for the best and expect the worse.

* * *

Papyrus and I walked side by side down the main hallway, his phone the only source of light down here in this long forgotten lab. I sure wish I could completely forget what happened here. The dust around the floor was bringing back some.. unpleasant memories.

Moving forward Sans, moving forward.

"Sans! Look here!" Papyrus exclaimed in a hushed tone.

He bent down and slid his fingers across a black mark on the floor. He rubbed his finger tips together, the black from the mark falling like a liquid off his glove.

"Black colored magic?" he guessed.

"I don't know of any like that." I told him. "Whaddabout you sunshine?" I asked behind me.

"Black magic? Can't say I've seen it be used by anyone in the underground." Flowey answered.

This is getting better by the minute.

Further down the hall we found a door that had been pried open, probably because the control panel for it was shot. We both got a hold of it and forced it open enough for us to squeeze though, not accounting for Flowey behind me of course.

"Hey Genius! I'm still back here!" Flowey complained as he tried to avoid the wall in his face.

As soon as we were in the room, Papyrus shone his phone light around it. We both jumped at the sight of something I regretted having a part in building.

The DT Extractor.

The colossal machine filled the majority of the room, hanging from the ceiling in the darkness with a thin cloud of dust hovering around it in the air, along with some sort of darkness that wasn't normal. I could sense it floating around us in the room, giving me an uneasy feeling.

"What. IS. **THAT**?" Papyrus asked.

"That? That's, uh… something me and Alphys used a long time ago." I told him, not wanting to relive the memories associated with it.

"Wait, is this the DT Extractor? Alphys told me about this once! It's where she got the DT she gave to the amalgamated monsters." Papyrus said.

"She told you about all that huh?" I asked, glad to know I wouldn't have to explain things.

"Well, yes, she did. It wasn't easy for her to explain what happened, but I'm glad she was able to tell me the truth! Undyne was very proud of her for not dodging my questions about the amalgamates!" he answered happily.

"That's good to hear Papyrus." I said with a slight chuckle.

Alphys has come a long way since then, becoming more confident by the day thanks to everyone supporting her, especially Undyne. I was glad to hear she could talk about what happened, especially to someone like Papyrus.

"Say, Sans?" Papyrus asked somberly.

"Yeah?"

"Were you.. working with Alphys during that time?"

I felt Flowey reach around my head as the room grew silent.

That feeling from before, that feeling of loneliness.. It was creeping back on me. For a split second, I saw my worse fear flash into my mind. I quickly suppressed it and thought about how I was going to answer Papyrus' question. If Alphys was willing to talk about it, so was I. New start, right? Leave the bad times behind. No more hiding things. Especially from my own bother..

"I was. I helped her with the DT experiments for awhile." I answered.

"How come you never told me Sans? I could have been helping you and Alphys!" Papyrus said as he leaned over me.

"Ha. If word got out about what had happened to the fallen monsters at that time, we both would have been thrown in the dungeon." I said.

"That's true. Then I would have had to bail you out!" Papyrus replied.

"With what money? You didn't have a job, you were still a baby bones." I told him.

"I was in my teens Sans! I could have gotten a job in puzzle making if I needed to!" he replied. "Besides, I had already bailed you out once before, remember?" he added.

The memory came to mind. It was the same one from earlier when Papyrus was holding me back. I had tailed some teenagers from my school to their secret alleyway hideout where they were making plans to rob a local store. Instead of informing the Guard about it, I decided to stop them myself. It ended with the Guard mistaking me as one in their group and being thrown into the dungeon along with them. If Papyrus hadn't tailed me that day and stopped me.. I'd probably still be in there.

"How much was it again?" I asked with a chuckle at the long past memory.

"300 gold, Sans. Dad was pretty upset over it, and with you." he stated.

"Not as much as Mom was," I replied, the parental fear still in me.

We both shivered in fear. Mom was pretty level headed a majority of the time, so when she got mad, you KNEW you were in trouble. I remembered Semi being there too.. What did he tell me..? Shoot. The memory's not coming up.

"Hate to put the breaks on you twos trip down memory lane, but there's more black magic skid marks in this room." Flowey interrupted.

I turned around as Papyrus held his phone over me to light up the floor, revealing black marks dotted around the floor. There were some on the walls back toward the door, as well as burn marks on the other side of the room. There had been a magic throwing fight here just moments ago.

"What the he-" Flowey started to say.

The unmistakable sound of a Gaster Blaster echoed from the next room, the power room. I and Papyrus hurried toward it.

Were they after _it_? Did they come here to take it?

I heard a loud hiss and a flash of light come from the room ahead of us. We skid around the doorway into the room and found nothing, expect for fresh black marks on the floor and a fading bright light.

"A save point..?" I heard Flowey whisper behind me.

It was gone before any of us could really see it. I walked forward, a feeling of dread and fear overcoming me with every step. I pushed through it up to the power station, turning it on. The lights soon after came on. I looked back and saw Papyrus looking at the black marks on the floor. They formed a circle, and on one of them was a piece of cloth. Papyrus bent down and carefully picked it up, shaking any black magic off of it before handling it further.

"What's this I wonder?" he asked out loud as he looked it over.

"Looks like it was torn." I stated as I walked over to him.

The cloth was torn on one side, ripped from whatever piece of clothing it was originally a part of, and was a deep blue color. Me and Papyrus both noticed a few specks of magical dust on it as he flipped it over in his hand.

"You don't think someone.." Papyrus began to say nervously.

"It'd be a bit dustier than that bro." I assured him.

"But who? And why?!" Flowey shouted.

I took the cloth from Papyrus and instantly recognized the material it was made out of. It was a tightly woven weave of carbon fiber and wool. Only Royal Guards ever had this kind of cloth in their official Guard uniforms.

Wait.. Royal Guard.. Deep blue.. Gaster Blaster..

"Semi?" A name I let slip from my mouth.

"Semi? Grandpa Semi?" Papyrus exclaimed, getting the same idea as me.

"He wore a coat made of this material. He got it not long after getting in the Royal Guard he told me." I stated as I stared at the possible piece of him. "But why is a piece of it here?" I wondered out loud.

"Wait. Your grandfather's name was Semi?" Flowey asked curiously.

"What's it to ya?" I asked him with suspicion, putting the piece in my pocket.

"I.. I think I've.. met him." Flowey hesitated to say.

"What?!" me and Papyrus exclaimed.

"W-When I went to your house like I said earlier, I met with a strange monster. I- For some reason I can't remember everything that happened, but, I think he said his name was Semi." Flowey explained.

"And you didn't tell us this earlier because..?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at him.

"Ha, well, my memory got jogged like you said. I d-didn't think it was important at the time, but now, I feel it might be the answer." Flowey said.

"The answer?" Papyrus asked him as he bent down to look at him face to face.

"Y-Yeah. I'll uh, explain more after we check the anomaly device. It might fill in the gaps." he told him nervously.

"Promise?" Papyrus asked of him in a stern voice.

"P-Promise!" Flowey stuttered.

"Can't wait to hear it." I said as we headed out of the room.

 _Be Careful…_

I turned around at the door, looking up at what I feared our mystery monster may had come looking for.

"Whoa! Hey! Turn back around! Was that a Human Soul?!" Flowey exclaimed in surprise. "How long has THAT been there?!"

"Well whaddaya know. I knew something _you didn't_ for once." I said proudly.

"Yeah yeah yeah, but seriously, what is a human soul doing powering the lab?!" Flowey asked.

"What?!" Papyrus shouted as he darted back to us from down the hall.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Me and Alphys found it this way, tied into this station to power the lab." I told him.

"But- Why? Who put it there?" Papyrus asked.

"My money's on the last Royal Scientist, but, since no one remembers them, there's no way to know for sure." I answered.

 _Thank you….._

?

 _Sans….._

"Wait a sec, is it…" I said under my breath.

"What? What's going on now?!" Flowey asked.

"Sans?" Papyrus worried.

 _Please.. Stop the monster….._

The "monster"?

 _Do not.. fear….._

The voice stopped. And the soul's glow returned to normal.

"Umm, Sans?" Papyrus asked me with a shake of my head.

I snapped out of my daze and looked up at him.

"Just taking a power nap bro." I smiled at him.

"Sans.. Even YOU couldn't have possibly taken a nap that fast just now." he said sternly, looking down at me suspiciously. "What's wrong?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Nothin' bro. I'm fine, really." I told him with a wink.

"Uh-Huh. Just like when you were FINE after being part of the DT experiments? And when you were fighting Flowey, alone? And when our parents disappeared? And when-"

"Okay Okay! Stop! I get it.. You're too smart for me bro.."

"And your too lazy to tell me the truth it seems, _brother_. How long were you planning to keep all this form me?!"

"I-.." I sighed heavily. "I was just trying to protect you Papyrus. I didn't _want_ you to worry about me."

"And yet I worry about you anyway!"

"You do, heh."

"So?"

"So..?"

"WHAT'S WRONG?! And don't dodge the question! Tell me everything!"

I paused for a moment. I didn't even remember what happened.. Oh yeah.

"Well, for a second there, I thought- I mean it sounded like, the soul.. talked to me?" I told him, doubting my own words.

"That's not possible!" Flowey shouted angrily. "Is it?" he then asked.

"Did it Sans?" Papyrus asked.

"I'm not really sure.. I heard _something_ , but.." I said with doubt. "It doesn't really matter right now anyway. We got anomalies to go track down." I told him, walking around him out the door.

Papyrus looked back at the soul before following me out of the room.

"W-Wait! That's a soul! A HUMAN SOUL! Who's is it?! I thought there were only 6 of them down here!" Flowey shouted as I carried him away from it.

"That's not a question anyone can answer right now, so quit askin'." I told him sternly.

"Another mystery to later be solved by The Great Papyrus!" Papyrus stated.

 _Be Careful…_


	6. Chapter 5 : Dreemur Knights

_195X..._

"YAAAAHHHH!"

My bone sword clashed with Mystrium's enchanted blade, magical sparks flying off in every direction from the impact. I put all my strength into every swing while Mystrium expended little effort in blocking each one. We locked swords and he quickly shoved me back with great force. I held my stance as I slid across the solid stone pavement in the Palace garden, catching my breath while I had the chance. Mystrium refined his stance as he waited for me to make the next move.

"You're doing great Semi!" Calibri shouted from across the garden.

"Thanks Cal-"

Mystrium tripped me with his sword.

"Keep your focus Semi! You must not let anything distract you while in the heat of battle!" Mystrium advised me.

That's why you let her stay while we train isn't it? You're taking full advantage of her job here in the Royal Garden and using it against me! Crafty little-

I reacted quick enough to block his next attack. Barely.

Focus Semi!

Our swords clashed as I ran around him trying to find an opening. Despite his one-handing a long sword, a REAL long sword, not a magically summoned one, he was keeping up with my swings and blocking every one of them.

I gave up on trying to find an opening and decided to try and disarm him. He wasn't use to wielding that sword with only one hand, which is exactly why he was getting some practice in with me, so I had a decent chance of getting it _out_ of his hand.

I recalled some of the techniques I'd seen him use with the other Guards during training, fencing style moves that could disarm an opponent. If I could pull one of those off, I'd have a chance of possibly beating Mystrium! Or is that dreaming too big?

We went through another round of clashes, ending with Mystrium shoving me across the pavement again. As he came at me I threw myself above him and summoned bones down at him. He blocked the barrage with a sheet of white magic, his specialty, then he shattered it and threw the shards up at me.

I summoned a bone to block each one, keeping me from getting hit as I landed away from him. He was quick to get to me and we locked swords. I quickly twisted mine in a way that shoved the sword out of his hand.

To my dismay, he grabbed it with his other hand as quick as he dropped it, swinging it at me and shoving me away. My bone sword cracked from the impact, so I summoned a new one as quickly as I could.

There had to be a way to break his defenses.. No. Catch him off guard! I got it!

I summoned bones behind him, to which he summoned another sheet to block them. At the same time though, I had summoned bones above him. He moved to dodge them, more bones coming at him from the other direction. His focus, for a short moment, was away from me. I immediately threw myself over to him and knocked his sword out of his hand. This time, he couldn't reach it! I grabbed it and stuck it into the ground behind me as deep as I could.

By the time we settled I had my sword pointed right at him. I had'm!

"Impressive Semi." Mystrium commended me.

""Keep your focus", right?" I said, still tensed up.

"Indeed." he replied, a little too happily.

I heard the sword behind me slide out of the rock. Mystrium had used his magic to pry it free and it was now in the air over me as it fell his way in a graceful arch. He grabbed it and chopped away my sword, then knocked me flat on my back with the hilt of his sword.

He was now pointing his weapon at me.

"It's also good to know how to tell when your enemy is _truly_ defeated." he told me with a smug smile.

Dreaming too big..

Mystrium slide his sword back into its intricately decorated sheath at his side, then held a helping hand out to me. I grabbed it and he plopped me back up to my feet. I straightened my Royal Guard commissioned coat and dusted off my pants, showing no signs of shame from my defeat.

"I must admit I didn't expect you to manage to disarm me. You have been paying more attention to my combat style than I first thought." Mystrium said with a proud smile.

"You always say to watch and learn from the rest of the Guard. So I did." I told him with a wink.

"Just try not to copy the combat styles too much. You have to create your own in order for you to be the most effective in a real fight." he told me.

I nodded to him in agreement. No one could copy my lighting fast combat style I was building on.

"That finishes your morning training than. You have the usual tour of the city starting at noon." he told me.

"Yes Sir, Captain Sir." I replied with a salute.

"And if you don't mind my asking Semi, do you plan to visit Home after your shift?" he then asked me.

"Probably. It's been awhile since I've visited so I was hoping to start that way right after." I told him, asking myself if I had even packed for the visit yet.

"If you do, stop by the barracks before you go. I have something that needs delivering to the Guards in the area." he said.

"Your schedule booked then I take it?" I asked him.

He normally would make Royal Guard deliveries himself, so I knew he must be busy today to not be able to do it.

"Yes. I have many appoints to keep and I have a report to make to Asgore. As well as assist Erudi with crystal gathering." he sighed. "And.. there is another, bit more, personal matter I must.. attend to." he added, his eyes dodging mine.

"That's one full work day. Tell'ya what. I'll go to Home just to deliver that package for'ya! No extra charge!" I told him.

"Thank you Semi. If I'm not in my office after your shift, it's a blue folder-"

"In the bottom drawer behind the cactus?" I finished.

"Yes.." he replied, a bit annoyed at the fact that I knew where everything was in his office.

That's what happens when you let me help you organize things on a weekly basis. What did you expect?

"I will be expecting the same daily report on my desk as well." he then stated.

"No problem Captain!" I answered.

Mystrium nodded and made his way into the Palace. I went looking for Calibri in the garden, the reason she was here was that she had gotten the gig of Royal Gardener some days ago. Asgore hated to have to hire someone, as he enjoyed doing his own gardening, but he couldn't keep up with it by himself anymore. He had a lot of new research and innovations to keep up with and oversee these days.

I finally found Calibri near the wall of the garden between it and the Barrier. The eerie echos from it came over the wall with the morning sunlight. That sound will forever give me the heebie-jeebies.

"Finished training already?" Calibri asked me as she got up from the flowers she was planting.

"Sure thing, but don't let that stop you from getting those little flora's to their new homes!" I told her with a wink.

"They can wait for a few moments." she chuckled. "Would you like to share some tea?" she then asked.

"With you? Anytime my lady." I answered with a knight's bow.

"I'll go make it and bring it out than." she said.

We met back up at the fountain in the center of the garden and sat on it's wide edge wall with the tea set out between us. Calibri was the only one I knew who could make a pot of tea as well as I did. Maybe even better!

"Absolutely delightful my dear madam." I said polity.

"Why thank you young squire." she laughed.

"So how are you liking your new gig here?" I asked her before taking another good sip.

"It has been hard keeping up the garden to King Asgore's standards, but, I am enjoying getting to work with such a wide variety of plants." she told me.

"I can tell. I hear you out here whistling almost all the time!"

"Y-You do?"

"Yup. You make the birds outside jealous."

I took another sip. She took a sip herself. I put my cup down on its saucer and laid back on the fountain wall, my arms behind my head and my legs crossed towards Calibri. I relaxed and let out a sigh as I listened to the flowing water and the echos of the Barrier.

"How is W.D doing with his new job?" she asked me.

"Heh, he's as happy as a bustling spider bake sale. Erudi's had him busy helpin' him with all sorts of experiments lately." I told her.

"Oh? What kind of experiments?" she asked with keen interest.

"I think the recent project has to do with the Barrier. They have been tryin' to find a way to break it."

"Break it? Is that really possible?"

"That's what they're tryin' to find out."

I leaned my head back and looked at the sunlight coming over the wall. Sure would be nice if we could break that old magic wall..

"What about you?" Calibri asked, breaking my thoughts.

"'Bout what?" I asked, looking her way.

"Your job in the Royal Guard. Is it what you thought it would be?"

"Neh, it's a bit more work than I thought, but it's worth it to help my fellow monsters out." I told her.

I sat myself back up and finished up my tea before it got too cold. Calibri started tiding it all up as I stood up and stretched. I checked my old watch for the time; it was nearly noon now. I saw Calibri getting ready to take the whole tea set back in, but promptly stopped her.

"I'll get it. I'm heading out anyway." I told her as I took it from her.

"Thank you Semi." she replied.

"No problem sweet pea." I told her. "Don't you and these flowers stop being beautiful now." I winked her way.

"Semi.." she laughed in embarrassment.

I took off and got the tea set back to the Palace kitchen, having to wash it myself since the Royal Chief was out. I snuck a piece of Mushroom pie while I was there and took it with me on my patrol of New Home. I had a long trek ahead of me, having to circle the entire city, and I wasn't going to do it without a snack to munch on in between.

* * *

Half past 3 I stopped at a corner in the shopping distract of New Home along my route of the city. Everything seemed fine around the place, everyone going about their business as usual. I took a bite out of the pie piece and kept a look out for any signs of trouble. Not that I was really expecting any.

"Good afternoon Semi!" I heard someone say as they walked by behind me.

"Oh, afternoon to'ya Mister Puzzleton!" I replied when I saw who it was.

"Semi." another, more serious voice said suddenly.

I looked back and saw one of the Royal Guards, No.3 we nicknamed her, standing over me. Her full suit of armor made her look bigger than she really was, but equally as strong and scary. Her keen eye for detail is what got her the rank of Lieutenant in the Royal Guard, so she out ranked me by a mile. I quickly hid the pie in my pocket and smiled up at her.

"Heya No.3! What's shakin?" I asked her.

"Just checking in on you. Have you anything to report?" she told me.

"Nope. Today has been as mellow as a glass of old wine." I replied.

"Very well. Keep up the good work Semi." she nodded to me, seemingly unaware of my undertone joke. "And stop taking food from the Royal Kitchen stock, we have plenty in the barracks." she then told me with a sigh as she walked away.

"You have no proof!" I shouted at her.

I then noticed the crumbs smeared on my hand. I shouldn't have put my hand in the same pocket as the pie.. I tried to shake it off, but it was smeared on good. I laughed through a sigh and continued my tour.

A passed by the entrance to Hotland and took note of every monster going out and in. Sometimes you could catch a thief coming through here, as it was the only way between the two areas. I didn't recognize any known criminal faces so I moved on.

I stood at the end of a quiet street on the other side of town, my watch telling me I still had another hour to go on my shift. I leaned against a wall and rested for a moment. I felt myself doze off in the silence of this part of town, but something wet woke me as I felt it go across my hand. I looked down and saw a pup with its paws up at my hip to reach my still pie covered hand. They were licking away at it happily.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to _ask_ first before licking someone." I told them.

The pup stopped mid-lick and stared up at me. Their eyes grew wide and they hopped back from me in excitement.

"Oh wow! You're a Royal Guard!" he said as he hopped up and down.

"Sure are my little pup. Name's Semi." I told him as I reached my slobbered hand out to him.

He hopped up to it and hit his head against it.

"I'm Moshi!" he said excitedly.

"Well Moshi, what brings you to this part of town?" I asked him, realizing he was a pup without a guardian.

"I always patrol this place every evening! I keep an eye out for bad guys." he told me as he got low and peered around.

"Oh? You got a bad guy problem around here?" I asked.

"Ha! Not while I'm around! They're all too scared to come out while I'M on patrol!" he stated proudly.

"You must be one tough pup than." I played along.

"I'm no pup! I'm a sharp clawed and composed kat!" he corrected me..?

I took a better look at the little white monster and noticed he wasn't completely dog like in appearance. He had a long and graceful tail and whiskers that were as long as his face was wide. But everything else about him said he was a dog to me. He even had the cute little floppy ears like a canine type monster.

"You uh, sure about that?" I asked.

"Of course! My great-great-great-great grandfather was a feline type monster!" he told me.

"That.. That doesn't make any sense."

"It just skipped a couple of generations is all! I'm the next proud feline of my family!" he stated with pride.

"If you say so kid." I replied.

I then remembered how late it was.

"Say. Shouldn't you be getting home?" I told him.

"I got one more pass to make! I can't let my fellow monsters down!" he told me.

"Heh. Keep that up and you may find yourself in the Guard."

"Really?!"

I reached down to pat his head, but he leaned into my hand, like a kat would, before I reached him. This was one odd pup.. kat.. monster. I joined him on his "patrol" to make sure he didn't get in any real trouble, and to make sure he got home in time. After seeing him home I started back towards the Palace. I'll have to tell Mystrium to keep an eye on that one. We might have a new recruit on our hands!

* * *

I started writing up my report for the day, it didn't take any time to make up since nothing really happened. Thank goodness. The sooner I could get started on my trek the better. I packed my stuff in the Palace barracks and headed for Mystrium's office in the Palace. I hurried in and placed my report on his desk, weighing it down with a book he had left out to keep it in place. I found other misplaced books scattered about the room and decided to help him out by putting them all back on the shelf.

Mystrium had a tendency to let things get disorganized when he worked, which is why he let me help clean the place from time to time. When I finished with the books I headed for the metal drawers that held the important documents of the Royal Guard. Reports, routes, profiles, evidence, and the folder I was told to deliver. I carefully reached for the pot that held the security cactus, a deterrent for trespassers, and pushed it aside. I opened the bottom drawer and spotted the blue folder right away among the others. I got it out and put it in the side pouch of my satchel, being careful not to bend it or let it get crushed. I then closed the drawer and pushed the defenses back into place.

As I started out, something I had missed on the desk caught my eye. It was an extra paper lying under my report I failed to notice earlier. I hopped up into the desk chair and picked up the book to pull the paper out. It was probably something Mystrium was working on before he left, so I wanted to put it out where he could see it. I tried not to look at it in case it was confidential, but what I saw before turning my gaze caught my attention. It was a letter it seemed, written in Old Mons, the ancient, long dead, language of monster kind. I scanned it and tried to make out what words I knew from Mystrium's lessons to me and W.D from when we were kids. All I could make out was that this was sent _to_ him. By who, I didn't know, it didn't even look like it said. Who would send a letter like this to Mystrium?

I heard someone pass by outside the room, so I quickly shoved the letter back under the book with my report. For all I knew, this was a letter from a secret agent working for the Guard. But why would Mystrium leave it out in the open like that if it was? I lifted up the book and took another look at it. The paper was soiled just a bit on its edges. Mud maybe? Did it come from Waterfall? Another Guard walked by, and I took it as my cue to stop snooping around. I hopped out of the chair and left the room right away.

I stopped myself before leaving the Palace, W.D coming to my mind. He hadn't been to Home in awhile himself. It had been weeks for me with my busy schedule, but he hadn't been in months! I checked the time on my watch and saw I had enough to spare to go hunt him down and ask.

Where could that upstart inventor be I wonder?

* * *

"I'm telling you now W.D. It is not safe." Erudi warned.

"Forgive me from not believing your word alone on the subject." W.D told him.

Everyone stepped away from him, moving equipment aside, and prepared for.. something. I was walking in on a test of some kind it seemed. I joined Erudi at the sidelines and watched along with the other scientists as W.D stood before the Barrier fearlessly. He took a deep breath and gathered his focus.

"Not anything too big now. It will only cause more damage." Erudi told him.

W.D grumbled, then relaxed. He stood up straight and snapped a finger, a normal bone being summoned ahead of him. He threw it straight at the Barrier. As soon as it made impact, it was reflected back at him in the same straight direction and speed. W.D was caught off guard by this and was knocked back onto the ground by his own attack.

"I warned you." Erudi stated with a sigh.

I walked over to W.D to check on him. He had a black scuff on his head where he had been hit, but no cracks thank goodness.

"Reflective? How? I thought it would simply absorb the magical energy.." W.D groaned as he sat up.

"Weren't expecting such a strong _re_ _action_ were'ya?" I told him as I stood level with his face.

"Who's the Guard who let you out here?!" he snapped.

"Myself." I winked.

"Of course.." he sighed.

"It is a curious reaction." Erudi started as he walked over to us. "But that is why we are conducting research on it. If we can come to understand its properties, we can come to better understand its make up, and possibly how to destroy it." Erudi said, his gaze drifting towards the Barrier.

I stood beside W.D as he used me as a support to get himself up. He brushed the dirt off his coat and then looked down at me. Boy he's gotten tall. He's almost as tall as Asgore now.

"Where are you going at this hour?" he asked me, noticing my overstocked satchel.

"Home." I winked.

"Ah, going to visit your parents again I presume?" Erudi asked me.

"Yup! I haven't had the time these past few weeks so I'm going while I got the chance now!" I told him happily.

"I find it admirable that you take the time to do so despite the strict schedule Mystrium gives you. Such a long trip cannot be easy for you." he said.

"Nah, it's nothin' for me now. I've found some good shortcuts that help shave a lot of time off the trek." I replied with a little pride.

"You best be on your way than. It will be nearly tomorrow when you arrive if you don't leave soon." W.D said.

"Oh? Your not going with him?" Erudi asked him.

"I came here to ask'm actually. Whadda'ya say De? You got time to pack still!" I asked him with a nudge at his leg.

"I-I can't! Doctor Erudi needs me here during this project!" W.D said.

"Nonsense. I and the team can handle this. You should go W.D." Erudi told him.

"But I-!"

"In fact, I will give you the next 5 days off so you can enjoy your stay with your family without any pressure to return on time." he told him.

""5 days"?! That's-"

"Perfect!" I interjected. "Come on De! Let's go get you packed!" I told him, dragging him away by his tail.

"Wait! I haven't written up my findings! O-or even filed in my theories!" W.D shouted.

"You will have time for those later. Go have some fun and relax your mind for a bit!" Erudi told him.

W.D sighed heavily in disappointment. He jerked his tail from my grip, or at least tried to, as I hung on tight. He lifted up his tail with me hanging at the end of it and growled at me. I smiled at him before letting go.

"Let's hurry this up De! Like you said, it will be tomorrow if we don't leave within the next.." I checked my watch. "The next hour or so!" I told him.

"I am well aware of the time Semi. I will take no more time than is needed to prepare for the journey." he said as he walked past me into the Palace.

"I'll help you pack! That'll speed things up!" I told him.

"You most certainly will not. I don't want my things haphazardly stored away like yours are." he complained.

"They're packed in order of importance!"

"Your socks are more important that food and herbs?"

"Yup. I'd hate to get _cold feet_ midway through the trek after all."

W.D groaned loudly as he held back a laugh.

* * *

We arrived at the stairwell some minutes later, the two of us nodding to each other before heading down into Hotland, and began our walk in earnest for Home.

"Hey. You still working on that geothermal idea?" I asked him as we walked by the massive lava lake in Hotland.

"Yes. But I haven't made much progress sadly, due to Doctor Erudi's recent project." he explained.

"He keeps you busy huh?"

"He keeps everyone busy. Studying the Barrier is something he has always wanted to do, but until recently, he never had the technological means to do so."

"I'm guessing you helped out with the said "technological means"?"

"I cannot take the majorly of the credit."

"But you can take _some_ of it."

"Some."

We were soon at Waterfall, making our way through the thickly crystal covered caverns. I showed W.D some of my short cuts, one involving the use of a minecart rail that lead through the crystal mining caves. He had his complaints about it, but I think he really liked the ride in the end.

We bundled up as we crossed into Snowdin, matching the cold weather style of the locals as we passed through the town.

"This place is really starting to grow don't'cha think?" I asked W.D.

"It has grown since I last passed through. It seems more families are moving here." W.D stated as he glanced around.

A group of kids ran past us in a hurry, all of them hopping around happily and playing with each other. There was definitely more room in this area for a family to live in than in New Home. If I ever had my own kiddos, this would be a good spot to bring'm once in a while as a vacation from the city. Heh. Me. A Dad. I can hardly keep up with myself as it is, how in the underground would I keep up with a rambunctious little ankle-biter? Especially if they were like me, or even W.D.

I realized I had stopped following W.D as I watched the kids run by. He was well ahead of me now and was looking back to see what was holding me. I ran up to him and he grunted at me.

"Don't tell me your getting interested in children." he said.

"Children? Me? Why? I don't have any special interest in them. Why would you ask?" I nervously said.

"I did not ask anything." he stated with a suspicious look at me.

I kept on walking and ignored my growing thoughts of me having a family. I didn't have time for that right now! I had my duties in the Royal Guard, my room at the barracks to clean, parents to visit, and.. well, a bunch of other important things!


	7. Chapter 6 : The Abyss

I slipped the old record out from its place near the player on my dresser and took it out of its makeshift cover. It was the old black record W.D had found years ago. It was still in working condition and I was about to let it sing its songs. I placed the record in the player and gently lay the needle on it at just the right spot to start playing my favorite song. A few seconds of static was soon replaced with a real swinger of an ensemble of piano, horns, drums, bass, and fantastic vocals by a group of humans.

I danced around the room to it as I straightened things up. I had left it in a mess the last time I visited. My Mom was never one to clean up after me and W.D, especially now that we were particularly grown, teaching us the importance of keeping up after ourselves. I still had a lot to learn in that area apparently.

The door to my old room suddenly slammed open. It was W.D. Just as I had planned.

" _SEMI!_ What have I told you about playing that so loudly at this early of an hour?!" he yelled over the music.

"To always make sure I played _this specific_ song?" I answered as I folded some of my clothes on the bed.

"SEMI! You annoying little-!" he pounced me and pinned me to the floor. "THIS is _exactly_ why I don't come the same time you do! You seem to _enjoy_ waking me up like this, and annoying me to no end! When will you _grow up_?!" he shouted at me as he poked my face.

I grabbed him with my magic and tossed him up onto the bed. The folded clothes flew off the bed as he bounced onto it. I got myself up and leaned towards him as I squinted my eyes.

"I am grown up De; this is as tall as I'm going to get. You can't expect me to _grow_ _up_ when I'm already fully grown." I told him.

He roared at me in anger. I had him all worked up now, like I always did, and always planned. Keeping him annoyed was my job after all. It's what brothers, especially _older_ bothers, are for.

He quickly tackled me to the floor again and we wrestled with each other, tossing and turning around the room. I shoved him off of me, but he quickly countered by throwing me with magic over the bed to the other side of the room. He took the free moment to stop the record player, carefully taking the needle off the record, then sighing in relief that it was now off. With his back turned to me, I had the perfect chance for revenge. I hopped onto my bed and bounced off of it onto his back. He immediately reacted by shaking around to get me to lose my grip, but I managed to knock him off balance with my weight. He caught himself on the dresser to stop his fall and quickly stood back up. He tried to reach me on his back, but I well out of his reach.

"Kinda funny how I'm riding on _your_ back now huh?" I told him with a laugh.

"I never made it into torture for you Semi!" W.D replied with an annoyed growl at me.

He rolled forward across the floor to knock me off, but I was still holding on tight. He slammed into the wall, shaking the whole room just about, and laid still for a moment.

"Now that your the "big" brother, it's my turn to hitch a ride!" I told him.

"Semi you-!" he growled.

W.D got up and ran out of my room into the hallway, nearly falling into the wall as he rushed out. As he started down the hall I threw my weight forward and threw him off balance again, causing him to fall and hit the floor. I jumped off before he hit it so I wouldn't crush him under my weight; and he was quick to realize that. He grabbed my leg and dragged me back to him, raising his sharp clawed hand over me as he got ready to pick me apart bone by bone. I instinctively summoned bones to throw at him.

"Boys! What in the whole world of the underground is going on here?!" our mother shouted as she walked up on us.

We froze in place; W.D's hands quickly going behind his back, and my magic quickly recalling the bones I'd summoned. Mom tapped her foot as she crossed her arms, clearly upset with us. Her expression made me and W.D both tense up. We sat up and smiled at her, then immediately pointed at one another.

"He started it!" we both shouted out.

"You're both nearly grown now, and THIS is how you behave?" she lamented.

"Sorry mom." "Forgive me mother." we replied.

"What's going on?" Dad said as he came in on the scene.

"Look at these two, pouncing each other like kats and fighting over nothing like they're still baby bones!" Mom told him. "What are we going to do with them?" she sighed.

"No breakfast." Dad stated factually.

"What!? No! Mom makes _the best_ breakfast!" I shouted in shock.

"I agree. No food until you two say you are sorry and make peace." Mom stated.

Dad nodded in agreement.

Me and W.D looked at each other. We knew what this meant.

"I am sorry for tackling you Semi." W.D started.

"And I'm sorry for waking you up." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Semi." Mom threatened me, catching my eye roll.

"And for playing the music too loud.." I added.

We waited for a moment. Was she going to make us do it? Her still angry face said yes.. Me and W.D reached out and hugged each other awkwardly, patting the other's back.

"Good. Now I expect there to be no more fighting for here on. You two are members of the Palace staff and it's about time you starting _acting_ like it." Mom told us sternly.

Ouch. A valid point..

She left for the kitchen, Dad following behind her, shaking his head in disappointment at us. W.D let me go as soon as she was around the corner. I quickly stood up and leaned on his shoulder before he could get up.

"Glad to see things haven't changed between us brother." I told him with a wink.

"Speck for yourself _brother_. I much rather you mature and begin acting your age like Mother wishes." he told me.

"Says the guy he made the first violent move." I pointed out.

"You were asking for it by waking me up with that music of yours!" he growled. "It makes me wish I had never invented that infernal machine!" he added.

I slapped him on the back and ran for the kitchen.

"Last one to the table it a melting egg!" I told him as I slid around the corner.

"Have you learned nothing?!" he shouted back.

* * *

Some days later long after our visit, I found myself late to report in for work. I somehow overslept and was kicking myself out the door for not setting my watch's alarm to wake me up. I didn't usually need to. When I finally made it to the briefing room, I found I wasn't the only one late. Everyone was here except the Captain. No.3 walked over to me as soon as I walked in.

"Where's the Cap'?" I asked her as I looked passed her for him.

"I was hoping you saw him on your way here." No.3 said as she looked down at me.

"He's late? That's-"

"Unlike him, yes. It has me worried."

"Maybe he had a rough day and slept in like I did?" I suggested with a shrug.

"Doubtful." she replied. "Go to his house in Waterfall and see if you can find out where he is." she ordered me. "As for you lot, follow me." she told the others. "We will conduct a city wide search of New Home, and the entire underground if we have to." she ordered them.

"Has Asgore seen him?" I asked.

"No. No one has reported seeing him today." she informed me. "Now go! Time is of the essence!" she ordered.

"You got it No.3!" I saluted to her.

* * *

I made my way towards Waterfall, not wasting a second of time as I threw myself with my magic across the Hot Land cavern. I skid to halt when I happened upon W.D, who was surprised to see me.

"Semi? What are you doing in Hot Land?" he asked me with interest.

"Going to go find out why Mystrium was a no show at the morning briefing." I told him.

"Are you sure he wasn't just late?" he asked.

"It's been over and hour now De, and no one's seen him."

"I just came from Waterfall myself, and I didn't see him either."

"Did you go by his house by any chance?"

"No. But I will now."

"Stick close then. There's no tellin' what's kept him."

We both nodded to each other and made our way to his house deep in Waterfall. We found the path that lead to a small crystal covered cavern, which would take us to Mystrium's house as long as we took the right turns. We both drew on our experience as kids wondering through here, solving the puzzle of which paths to follow by taking note of the different colored crystals that set at the start of each path. It had been awhile since either one of us had visited but we thankfully remembered the pattern.

As we came up on the door to his house, leading into the rock where his house was craved in, we saw Gerson walk out with his hammer at his hip.

"Gerson! What's happen?" W.D asked him quicker then I could.

Gerson glanced our way as we ran up to him. He then sighed heavily and turned to us with a serious expression.

"I had a feeling something was wrong. I didn't catch Mystrium diggin'round for crystals the other day so I decided to come check on him.." Gerson said.

"And?!" I asked him.

"I didn't find'em'ere of course. I came back to search his house after searchin' all of Waterfall, but found nothin'." he told us.

"Where could he have gone then? And why?" W.D asked.

"I got a pretty good idea.." Gerson whispered to himself.

"You have an idea?" I asked him. "What is it?" I said eagerly.

Gerson looked at us both as he stroked his long stringy bread. Me and W.D stood in suspense as he took his time before answering.

"Did he ever tell you boys about the war?" he asked us.

"The human monster war? Yeah. He mentioned it once or twice." I replied.

"No boy." Gerson said, shaking his head at me. "I mean the war between monsters." he said.

Me and W.D exchanged confused glances at each other. A monster war? Where was _that_ in my history class? Or I was I not paying attention the year we studied it?

"It was a war for control of monster kind. And it ended very badly." he told us. "It's where Mystrium came from really, and where he had to make a lot of hard choices." he continued. "If you boys want to help me find him now, know that we might well be facing the results of one of those choices." he said as he rested his hand on his hammer.

"That had to have been centuries before the human war. How could a choice made back then effect anything now?" W.D asked as he started to tense up.

"You'd be surprised sonny." Gerson said with a muffled chuckle. "Now, are'ya coming wit me or not?" he then asked us.

"Of course." I said confidently.

"No question." W.D said with similar determination.

"You may find yourselves facing trouble where we're goin'." Gerson said.

"All the more reason to find Mystrium as soon as possible, before he must face such trouble alone." W.D told him.

"So let's stop with the jabbin' and get goin'!" I said.

"Alright. There's no backing out now then." Gerson said. "I'm guessin' since ol'cloud top didn't tell'ya about that war, he never told'ya why he always visited The Abyss here in Waterfall?" he asked us.

"I always wondered, but never asked him about it." I said as I regretted not asking him after all these years.

"Yer about to find out." he said as he swung his hammer over his shoulder.

He walked past us out of the cavern with a clear destination in his mind. Me and W.D followed him closely as he led us to the Waterfall dump, whose main waterfall flowed right into the aptly name Abyss. I shivered at the sight of it. Was there actually something down there besides the water and garbage that flowed down there from here?

"I wasn't around when the war for the throne happened, but I and Mystrium fought side by side in the human war." Gerson said as he stood at the edge of the Abyss. "We kept the humans busy while Asgore got the other monsters to safety. Mystrium was always.. A mystery to me." he chuckled. "I heard tales of his heroics saving the Dreemur crown, and even saving humans." he added with a tinge of admiration in his voice. "And of his ultimate battle with the greatest enemy of all. An enemy he always feared would one day resurface.." he said as he gazed down into the darkness.

"Which is..?" W.D asked.

"Let's go see! Har Har!" he laughed at us.

"Uh, no offense," I began to say. "but, you're not saying we're going-"

"Oh yes!" he said with a wide smile. "We'll be taking a safer route though mind you. Follow me!" he said, waving us to follow him.

"He's going to lead us down into the Abyss." I stated in fear.

"That is really the only place left to look. And given that Mystrium visits this area daily, it would make the most sense." W.D said as he let the facts process in that active mind of his.

"How does him being down there make sense? Why would he be down there?" I asked him as we started to follow Gerson.

"Let's go see." he quoted Gerson.

I groaned as I slapped my hand to my face. None of this was making sense to me. How was Mystrium's disappearance connected to this old war? What did he do, or who did he face I guess, that would still be a threat this far in the future?

I'm going to start asking questions more often.

* * *

Gerson led us down a path that me and W.D both were not aware of. Which was saying something since we grew up exploring this area of the underground like miners searching for ores. The cavern grew smaller the deeper in we went. It also got darker. Pitch black even.

"I've never fully explored this part of the underground, but I know enough'bout it to know where Mystrium my be if he came down from the dump area." Gerson said as he lit a lantern with his magic.

He led the way with no signs of fear while me and W.D kept close to each other as we followed closely behind him. Something felt.. off, about this place. The fact that there were no crystals to light the cavern was like living in a nightmare. Without the crystals we had up top, monster kind would no doubt have lost their minds in darkness like this. I know I was losing mine the deeper we went.

Soon enough, we found water flowing through the main cavern of the Abyss, which was happily much more spacious. Gerson pointed out that the water was coming from the same waterfall at the dump. So if we followed it upstream, we might find Mystrium.

"So.. What else can you tell us about this war of monsters? And Mystrium?" I asked Gerson along the way.

"Mystrium would probably rather tell you himself." Gerson told me. "Feel free to ask'em if we find him alive!" he then laughed.

Me and W.D both started to worry about that. WAS he still alive down here? If he fell from the dump area to down here.. There was no way.

Gerson swung his hammer in front of us to stop us. The cavern was silent except for the water flowing by us. The creek we had been following was a deep river at this point, rushing by without hindrance through the rock it had craved through over the centuries no doubt. I looked around in the darkness but saw nothing. Then.. I felt something.

"You feel that?" Gerson asked us in a low voice.

"W-What is that?" I asked him.

It was a feeling of dread. It felt like, at any moment, something was going to jump out at us and attack. I already had the heebie-jeebies from the dark, but now I was truly scared of it. Was there something, or _someone_ , lurking in the dark around us?

"I got the same feelin' last time I was down here years ago.." Gerson brought out. "But it's not scaring me off this time!" he then shouted out.

His voice echoed around us into the darkness, then it was quiet again..

"This is a bad sign.." W.D whispered.

Before I could ask even myself about this, we heard footsteps coming from further down the path. Gerson quickly held the lantern up towards the source, and I caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure. A black, kinda terrifying, figure. As they got closer, the light revealed it was Mystrium. He was battered and torn, and soaking wet. I caught a few sparkles of dust flicker off his arm where he had been hurt.

"Mystrium! What's happened old boy?" Gerson quickly asked him.

Mystrium took a long, uneasy, breath, before answering.

"It's still alive.." he stated in a weak voice.

Gerson growled in a low tone at the sound of that.

"We should tell Asgore right away." he said.

"Y-Yes.. Asgore.." Mystrium struggled to say.

He then began to collapse, but W.D was quick to catch him, lowering him to the ground gently. W.D quickly began to use healing magic on him, putting into practice Toriel's healing knowledge she had shared with us over the years.

"He's not in good shape. We need to get him to Toriel right away." W.D told us.

"Right. Can you-"

A sudden roar echoed around us throughout the cavern. Mystrium jolted up to his knees and grasped his sword at his side. W.D held him back from getting up further when he tried to stand.

"So that's it huh?" Gerson asked Mystrium as he stood beside him with his hammer in hand.

"Yes.." Mystrium replied. "The accursed Black Soul Monster.." he stated.

"Black Soul..?" I asked as the feeling of dread turned into raw fear.

"So this is.. The Black Soul.." I caught W.D saying to himself.

In front of us in the darkness rose a pitch black.. something. It was formless magical energy. Black, dark, cold, magical energy.. The feeling of fear was coming from it. It was facing us with clear intent. It intended to kill us-!

Mystrium's bright white magic cut through it as he threw a barrage of shards at it. It shrieked as it was hit, but quickly countered with its own black shards of magic at us. We all jumped aside to dodge the attack, as well as Mystrium who suddenly gained enough strength back to be able to do so. He stood in front of W.D with his sword in hand, staggering as he held his stance to defend him.

The living darkness swirled around itself, its energy based form unable to hold together for more than a few seconds at a time as the energy kept moving. It leaned forward towards Mystrium and spoke in a deep, airy, voice. It spoke to him in the Old Mons language. Mystrium was quick to reply in the same language, but in a much more angry tone.

"What are they saying?" I asked.

"Basically that Mystrium should give up. But he refuses to of course." Gerson explained to me.

The darkness shouted loudly at Mystrium, speaking more words I didn't understand. Now I wish I had paid more attention to Mystrium's lessons. Who knew I would actually need to know it one day?

"Have we got a plan?" I asked Gerson.

"Nope." he chuckled.

Mystrium shouted at it boldly, mentioning a name of some kind that I made out among the old language. Brainzar. He held the sword high towards the darkness as he spoke to it, the sword's white glow revealing his white determined face amongst the darkness. The darkness softly spoke back to him, as if not threatened by his words.

"Nothing is ever meaningless! Not when it's backed by hope!" W.D suddenly shouted at it.

The darkness shrieked back from him in surprise with its dark energy sparking off of it for a moment.

W.D shouted at it, in perfect Old Mons, saying something I could actually partially pick out. "Hopes and Dreams" I could hear. "Better Future". W.D was confident in what he said, not showing any signs of fear.

The darkness shrieked in anger and charged at him, but Mystrium's sword cut through it as he swung it through the darkness. The dark blob quickly separated and melted into the ground out of sight. It's voice echoed around us as it spoke, mentioning what I translated to be "Angel". The angel of the prophecy?

"Gerson! Get these two out of here!" Mystrium shouted to him.

"Not without you right behind us old friend!" Gerson replied.

I quickly shoved Gerson aside as the darkness rose in a spike out of the ground towards him. W.D grabbed me with magic and pulled me towards him to help me avoid another strike from the ground. We quickly darted away from each other as the darkness rose out of the ground where we were standing. I tumbled across the rocky floor as I lost my footing from all the jumping around.

"We mustn't let it leave this place! If it escapes to the main caverns-" Mystrium said to us

"The entire underground could go dark." W.D interrupted him.

The darkness mourned a roar as it stood above us in the darkness. I quickly summoned a barrage of sharp bones and threw them at it without a second thought, hoping to weaken it. The darkness absorbed the attack, not even flinching at it as it turned its attention to me.

"Splinters-!" I gasped as it got ready to attack.

Before it could, Mystrium, thankfully, fired his magic at it. The shards shattered in a flash of light as they made impact, stunning the darkness. I tried to grab its soul, if it had one, but was hit with a wave of negative energy that nearly knocked me off my feet. Gerson was quick to slam an oncoming attack away with his hammer as he jumped over to protect me.

"Keep yer focus son!" he shouted as he held his ground in front of me

The darkness shot its magic at us, which Gerson was quick to hammer away, as it slapped Mystrium and W.D aside towards the river. I saw W.D fall into the river while Mystrium was thrown across it into the rock wall on the other side. I got up as quick as I could and ran to the edge of the river.

"De!" I shouted as I searched for him in the river.

 _FEAR_

When I spotted his tail come above the water I quickly grabbed him with magic and pulled him out and up into the air. Before I could toss him towards dry land though, the darkness stuck me from behind, knocking me clean off my feet towards the water. W.D quickly tossed me up to him before I hit the water and we tossed each other to land on the other side. We slammed into the rocky ground and skid to a halt a few feet away from the raging waters.

As I got up I saw Mystrium's white magic dart across the cavern at the darkness, each one erupting into bright flashes of light like before. Gerson summoned his lighting magic onto his hammer and gave the beast a good whack with it. The darkness froze as the lighting pulsed through it, making its form even more unstable. It looked like it would fall apart completely.

When it was able, the dark blob disappeared into the darkness above us. But the feeling of dread was still in me, so I knew it wasn't gone.. Me and W.D stood by Mystrium as he struggled to catch his breath.

"What IS this thing?" I asked him as I peered through the darkness around us.

 _CONFUSION_

"A being that feeds on negative energy!" W.D stated. "So don't-"

The darkness came down on Mystrium and grabbed him, pulling him up into the darkness above us. His sword hit the ground as we were shoved away by a wave of dark magic. Gerson charged his hammer and swung it above himself, throwing it at full force up into the darkness. It hit and the darkness fell apart again, dropping Mystrium. Gerson quickly jumped over the river and caught Mystrium in midair before he hit the ground, landing them both safely on this side of the river with us, and catching his hammer as it fell right into his hand. As I began to head their way I saw W.D run for the sword, quickly lifting it from the ground and countering an attack from the darkness above.

"Crumpets! Would you look-!" Gerson said in surprise.

W.D roared and threw himself up into the darkness, hacking away at it with the sword with skill I never knew he had! Where in the underground did he learn to use a sword like that?! He got in as many attacks as he could before having to block an attack that sent him back to the ground, landing in a skid that didn't seem to faze him. I sensed a huge amount of power coming from him now.. Where- What was that?

"I'm getting Mystrium out of here! I suggest you get yourselves out of here as well!" Gerson shouted as he dodged an attack and jumped back across the river.

W.D stood battle ready with the sword and stood fearlessly before the darkness as it fell to the ground in front of him. I quickly got by his side as the darkness rose up, taller then before. I could hardly make it out in the darkness, but it was _definitely_ bigger then before. Was it.. stronger too?

"We need to leave W.D! We can't beat this thing!" I told him.

"We can't let it follow us either! We have to at least weaken it!" he stated

"You sound pretty sure that we can do that." I replied, glancing over at him.

"I know we can. This sword is its weakness!" he stated with confidence.

The darkness charged at us so we threw each other aside with magic. W.D quickly countered, striking the darkness with the sword dead center. It curled up and whipped out at him, knocking him into the wall. I heard the sword hit the ground as well, meaning he was defenseless!

 _VIOLENCE_

I summoned sharp bones and tried to pin the darkness down, but it absorbed the majority of the shots. As it got free of the others, I skid around and grabbed the sword that was twice my size. I quickly held it up as I saw a wave of dark energy coming towards me. The darkness flinched back as it touched it, knocking me on my back from the impact. I lost my grip on the sword and it skid towards W.D across the rocky floor. He was quick to pick the sword up and defend me from another wave of dark energy. I'd never seen him so confident.. And experienced with a sword! But I could tell he was weakening as he gasped for breath after that attack. His tail was still sweeping side to side in excitement though, so he wasn't going to give up anytime soon it looked like.

"De!" I shouted to him as I hopped up to my feet.

The darkness shouted at us, almost in a rage. I made out the words for "human" and "magic" in its angry rant, but had no idea why there were said.

"W.D.." I said as I got ready for whatever would come next.

W.D returned the angry tone as he shouted at it, telling it its dark soul had no power. Or something like that. I think? He held the sword up at it, ready to strike at a moments notice. The darkness roared at him and sank into the ground, coming up below us almost imminently. We threw ourselves up and out of its reach, finding ourselves above it now as it came shooting up at us. As we came to the peak of our jump, W.D reached a hand out and focused his magic in front of him. I quickly held my hand out next to his and channeled my magic along with him.

"Remember Georgia's special attack?" he said in a stressed tone.

"Make it happen bro-!" I replied as it came to mind.

The darkness' voice echoed in my head as our magic began to build.

 _THOU SHALL FALL TO ME ANON.. THOU SOULS SHALL CORRUPT AND BE MINE..!_

We'll see about that!

 _HATE_

We both focused on the summon in our minds. I recalled it from memories of Grandma Georgia showing it too us as baby bones, telling us to _never_ use it. Our magic surged, and in front of us appeared a large dragon bone skull. We managed to do it-! We summoned one of O'lGrammy's Scarlet Blasters!

 _PRIDE_

We both fed every ounce of magic we had into it and had it fire right away. The blaster fired magical energy out in a blinding white beam of light down at the darkness below. I could barely hear the darkness shrieking over the sound of the blaster as it fired. Its light filled the whole cavern as we let it fire for as long as possible, pouring everything we had into it. When we finally let it go the skull dissolved into raw magic. I couldn't make out anything below us due to the light my eyes just took in. Everything was dark.

I knew I was falling though, we were still in the air, kept afloat by magic this whole time I guessed. I felt W.D grab me and pull to him before we hit the ground. Hard. I didn't have that feeling of dread anymore though.. So I guess we beat that.. thing.

"Semi..!" I heard W.D call in a strained voice.

"Did we get it..?" I struggled to say.

"Yes..! Semi..! Don't..!" his voice faded as I fell unconscious..

Everything went.. black..

Dark...

 **Darker…..**

 **DARKER STILL….**

* * *

 _THE POWER OF A MONSTER'S SOUL WHEN CORRUPTED.. I WILL BE HINDERED NO LONGER._ _.!_ _I WILL RETURN TO THIS WORLD-!_

* * *

A note from the writer..

I hope you're enjoying the story so far! This is my first time submitting a story online for others to read, and my first time taking a story seriously and planning to finish it, as I'm sure you can tell. Any feedback is appreciated! Even if it's just to point out a small grammar error. I tend to miss those..

A behind the scenes tidbit; This chapter has been rewritten a number of times, but I think I finally got it right in that it sets up what's to come in a way that makes sense. Before, I had everyone getting kidnapped, and that made no sense in the long run and got complicated. I had to throw out an _egg_ -cellent breakfast scene which was sad.

Also, for those curious, most of this story is based on unused assists in the Undertale game. As I pieced them together, this story came to my mind and seemed, to me, to make the most cannon sense. Although, as I kept writing, it made less cannon sense. So, I'll let you decide what seems plausible and what doesn't, because obviously, I had to make some OC's and ideas to fill in some gaps. W.D's dragon bone design was inspired by fanart, and made sense to me. Semi, who I feel gets little attention in the fandom, just made sense when I thought about who he's related too. I hope my writing makes his character clear, as well as the others.

Stay tuned to find out what happens to Semi! And too Sans and the gang! What will they find out when they activate the anomaly detection device I wonder..?


	8. Chapter 7 : Collision of Souls

I thought about what I had heard from the long.. dead, I guess, human soul. A thank you for who knows what and a plea to stop some monster. What did it mean I wonder? And how did it know my name? Creepy stuff..

"Sans.." Papyrus said softly as he stopped behind me.

I looked back at him and saw him poking his fingers together nervously. He was upset about something- Oh. Probably the soul, imma Right?

"Do you think we could-" he asked.

"Release the soul once we're done?" I finished.

He nodded to me, happy to see I was thinking the same as he was. I smiled to him as I gave him a wink, assuring him we would let it free later. He perked up and his confidence shot back up instantly. I held back a laugh as I found myself admiring him again. He could bounce back better than a rubber ball, while I always seemed to just fall and stay there. Though, the thought of a time space mystery has put a bit of a pep in my step. What _will_ we find out using the detector? Will we find anything?

I didn't have to wait long for the answer once we reached it in the back of the lab. I started the Anomaly Detector right away and was imminently told.. it had to reboot its systems before it could start.. This shattered my hopes for some _instant_ excitement. Ah well, I can wait..

"So, Flowey!" Papyrus began to say to him at my back. "Have you thought about my proposal?!" he asked in suspense.

"What pro-?" Flowey started to ask. "Oh. Yeah. That." he then grumbled.

"So?!" Papyrus asked, determined to hear an answer.

"I-! I don't know yet." Flowey said, holding back his voice.

"You should come to the surface Flowey! What's there to lose but the creepy silence of the empty underground?!" Papyrus told him.

I heard Flowey take a deep breath, but he didn't say anything with it. I peeked over my shoulder at him and saw his petals wilting down. Guess he still didn't feel up to facing everyone after everything he did to them. To all monsters.. Dang, am I starting to feel _sorry_ for this guy? Where did this come from-..

Frisk. Kid's rubbing off on me..

The detector's screen blinked on, and it began to scan the entire underground.

"Oh! It's working! What does it say Sans?" Papyrus reacted as he pressed against me to see the screen.

"Hold your horses bro.." I told him as I input the passwords needed to access the information it was collecting.

"But I don't have any horses to hold onto! What do I do?" he asked in a panic.

"Be quiet that's what!" Flowey shouted at him.

On the screen was displayed all the currently detectable anomalies, and it was.. quite the long list. I had to fight off the returning fear of time being reset as I looked at the multiple signatures of obvious time travel and dimensional breakdown. My mind wanted to flashback to all the times I had seen this with Flowey, but I fought that too, focusing my attention on where all the anomalies were located. Papyrus knelt down next to me and looked at all the signatures as I scrolled through the list. They seemed to be concentrated around New Home, but there was one in the area of Home, one in some part of Waterfall, and one that had happened recently in this lab, the power room exactly.

"So that flash we saw.." I began to think aloud.

"An anomaly?" Papyrus asked.

"According to this, yes." I answered as my mind raced with theories. "But time hasn't reset so.. What was it we saw exactly?" I asked.

"Someone must be using _dimensional_ anomalies than." Flowey said. "Or the "Save Points" as me and Frisk called them." he stated.

""Save Points?"" I asked as I looked back at him.

"Points in space that you can return too when you reset, like a checkpoint. With enough DT, you can jump to any of them at anytime as well, without resetting." Flowey explained. "I've noticed them slowly disappearing over the years from the underground. But in the past few weeks or so, they seem to be reappearing, in different paces than before." he added.

"So there _is_ some kind of massive anomaly happening!" Papyrus said as he slammed his fist in his hand.

"And now, of all times." I moaned, trying to hide my annoyance that this was happening again after everything that had happened with Flowey and Frisk. "What's causing them to appear?" I asked as I kept my worry in check.

"NOT ME." Flowey made clear.

"Or Frisk." Papyrus added.

"So.. Who?" I asked.

The room went silent as we thought about it. I couldn't think of anyone other then Frisk and Flowey who had the DT to do something like this. Were we dealing with an artificial means of dimensional travel? A real deal time machine of some kind?

"Hey! Flowey!" Papyrus called out. "Does this help fill those gaps you mentioned?" he asked him. "That you _promised_ to explain to us?" he added with the most serious expression I had ever seen on him.

"O-Oh yeah. That." Flowey replied. "Um, not really actually. It just tells me there _is_ something going on around here, but I already figured that." he said.

"What made you think something was going on?" I asked him.

Flowey was quiet for a moment.

"You didn't happen to see some strange, gray, monsters when you walked through the underground did you?" he asked us.

"Gray monsters?" I asked.

"Yeah, there are these weird, all gray, monsters, that show up in random places around the underground." he told us. "They're creepier than the amalgamates." he shivered.

"I don't think we saw _any_ monsters other than ourselves now that I think about it." I answered.

I never met anyone when I came to the underground entrance every evening either.. Why was that not suspicious to me until now?

"I did find that strange." Papyrus said as he began to slowly tap his foot. "Didn't someone say they saw monsters living here still?" he asked with a look my way.

"That's what I heard." I stated, thinking back to what Undyne had told me once about monsters being spotted up on the mountain. "But.. Yeah, you'd think we would have run into some of them by now." I said to him.

"That's because there ISN'T any monsters living up here." Flowey said sternly.

"Except you." I brought out.

"Yes. Except me." he replied.

"And these gray monsters apparently." I added.

"I don't know who or _what_ they are!" Flowey said with a tinge of fear in his voice. "I would sometimes see them after I reset.. But not _every_ time. It was like they were not effected by it like everyone else was." he told us.

"Sounds like we have some suspects!" Papyrus declared as he whipped out a notebook and pen and began writing.

"I still see them around the underground once in a good while." Flowey said.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"I don't know! Stalking me? It sure feels like they're stalking me when they see me looking at them!" he replied almost in a panic. "If they're the ones using the Save Points, there's no telling why!" he said.

"We've definitely got some suspects." I said as I rubbed my chin.

"Do you know how many?" Papyrus asked Flowey.

"There's a snake one, a feline one with glasses, and a short one." Flowey told him.

"What color was their shirt?" Papyrus asked him as he drew closer.

"They're all _completely_ _gray_ you doofus! They have no color on them!" Flowey told him angrily.

"I'll put it down as gray than." Papyrus said as he wrote the fact down on his notepad.

"You didn't see Semi again I guess?" I asked out of curiosity.

"No. I wish I did instead of these guys though. At least that guy had some color to him!" he told me.

"So is he somehow outside of the effects of time as well? How is that even possible?" I asked myself.

"So! We have strange gray monsters wondering the underground, anomalies reappearing without explanation, and possibly a living Semi!" Papyrus stated from his notepad.

"Add "strange doors and rooms" to that list, things I had hoped this machine might help explain." Flowey told him.

Papyrus quickly flipped to the next page and started to write it down.

"Strange doors and rooms now?" I asked Flowey.

"Kinda like those monsters, randomly appearing and disappearing with each time line." he explained. "I haven't seen them since the Barrier was destroyed. I always wondered what they were and where they came from when they happened to appear." he told me.

"Got it!" Papyrus shouted.

"I can't help but feel like these anomalies might be connected to the rooms and monsters somehow." Flowey stated, looking back at the screen. "This detector of yours didn't tell me as much as I was hoping it would though, so I'm no closer to figuring them out." he said in annoyed disappointment. "Now I just know they can warp around the place at any time." he said in fear.

It didn't tell us anything about our parents either. If they were even trapped in some time space anomaly in the first place. But -and this is some wishful thinkin' right here- if they are, maybe they will come out of one of these anomalies.

"It's possible.." I let out in a low voice.

"Nm? What is?" Papyrus asked, catching my words.

"Our folks." I stated. "If they DID get caught in some anomaly during Flowey's exploits, maybe they will come out on this end of time and space." I suggested to him.

"Really?! That would be nice!" he said happily. "They could help us find out what these other monsters are doing!" he added.

"I don't think we WANT to know what they're doing." Flowey said.

"Well I for one do." I quickly said. "Last thing we need is for time and space to get torn up again. I don't think this world can take much more of that." I stated as I looked over the list of anomalies again.

The detector suddeny picked up on a new anomaly in New Home. And Waterfall. They both appeared at the same time. Which was weird, seeing as the ones that happened simultaneously were close to each other before, according to the detector. These happened at the same time, but in completely different locations.

"I got you a hot lead here Paps." I informed him.

"A lead? Where?!" he asked as he pressed against me to see.

"Waterfall and New Home." I told him.

"J-Just now? What the heck are they doing?!" Flowey reacted.

"Let's go find out." I said in eagerness of the mystery, which would hopefully not become another Flowey event.

Me and Papyrus nodded to each other and I tried to pinpoint the one in New Home down with the detector. It was close to the Palace. I looked up the one in Waterfall as well for Papyrus to write down so we could check it later. As he wrote it down I reached into my pocket and pulled out the blue cloth fragment that was likely from Semi. Even more likely now I thought. He had disappeared suddenly, just like Mom and Dad, long before Flowey showed up. Was he trapped outside of time? Was he involved with these gray monsters? Or, did he _actually_ time travel to this time somehow?

"Alright! I got it!" Papyrus proclaimed.

"Awesome sauce. Let's go then" I replied.

"Let the investigation begin! The Great Papyrus will not fail in his duty in solving this mystery!" he declared as he struck a pose.

"I need to start investigating how you're so cool Paps." I told him.

"That's easy Sans. I'm strong, brave, kind, smart, and incredibly good looking! Nyeh heh heh!" he said with a laugh.

"And you're my bro." I winked.

"That too, yes." he said with a fond smile down to me. "Having a brother is a great responsibility! I must look after you, and protect you, and keep you on the straight and narrow! A job, that is never done!" he stated.

"Good thing you're what the humans call a "night owl"." I told him.

"Evil never sleeps, so ne'er shall I!" he said proudly.

" _Ne'er_ or far, you will come running to help." I joked.

"Ne'er will you stop telling puns!" he replied.

"Methinks I ne'er shall mine brother of mine." I said with an accent to match my old wording.

"Oh _brother_.." Papyrus sighed.

"You two do realize we are WASTING TIME, _RIGHT_?" Flowey complained.

"No need to shout sunshine." I told him with a wink and wide smile. "We're _ne'er_ done." I chuckled.

"You're going to milk that one word aren't you?" Flowey grumbled.

"'till it's _ne'er_ dead!" I joked.

"OKAY! Let's go!" Papyrus said as he pulled me with his magic behind him towards the door.

"You'll _ne'er_ appreciate the joke 'till it's told bro." I said as I was dragged along.

"I prefer the silence of the underground.." Flowey groaned.

"Oh, Wait!" Papyrus gasped, letting go of me as we came out into the hall. "The human soul!" he said as he looked back.

"Oh yeah." I replied, beginning the walk back to to the power room.

"You're seriously just going to let it go?!" Flowey said angrily. "What if we're about to be facing something big?! Don't you think it would be a good idea-"

"To let it go so that big something can't use it itself?" I interjected. "The poor soul barely has enough left of itself to really be useful, trust me." I told him.

After me and Alphys had found the blueprints for the DT Extractor, we realized pretty quick why this soul seemed weaker than the others Asgore had collected at the time. It was sapped dry of DT almost. I'm surprised it's still here really, but, that goes to show you the power of a human's determination.

"Alright you little power source. Time for you to go free." I said as I walked into the room and summoned a sharp bone in my hand.

"Careful Sans! Don't accidentally hurt it!" Papyrus sternly warned me.

"I got this bro, chillax." I told him, looking up at the little red soul behind the glass.

 _Sans.._

I aimed at the glass and threw the bone, recalling it just as it shattered the glass so it wouldn't hit the soul.

"You're welcome, thank you, and goodbye." I quickly told it as I began to turn around.

Right in front of me was the soul, having floated around to my face the instant it was free. I flinched back as I saw a figure around the soul for a split second. I shook my head to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

 _You must be careful Sans.._

It was somehow speaking to me in my mind. I could hear it's voice clearer than before. I could make out it was a kid; a young girl.

"You are in greater danger than you think." she told me as her human form fazed into focus before me.

"Who- What are you doing?" I asked, trying to keep myself calm as I spoke to this long dead human.

"I'm sorry to do this Sans, but I refuse to let you go alone. And I refuse to give up.." she said as her head lowered, revealing a bright white flower pin in her hair. "I won't give up on them-!" she said with intensity as she looked right at me.

"Who and what are you talking about kid?" I asked her as I put my hands in my pockets.

She looked up at me with a wide smile as a single tear fell from her face. She ran up to me and grabbed me in a hug before I could react to dodge it. The little tike wasn't even as tall as me she was so little. Her hair pin knocked against my cheek bone as she hugged me, so she was younger than Frisk was when we first met.

"Thank you for visiting me all those times Sans.." she told me. "I may have given up if you hadn't." she said.

That's right, I would always chat it up with the soul when I did maintenance on the power station. I had no idea my jokes were being heard all this time.. I wonder if she laughed at them very often?

"Hey, uh, no problem kid." I told her as I pat her head. "Do you mind telling me what's going on now? And what you're talking about?" I asked.

She let go and stepped back, her plain, reddish, stripped dress flowing around her boots as she moved.

"Find him Sans. Save him if you can! And then save the others before it's too late!" she told me.

"Your friend? Others?" I asked.

"Don't let that monster take your soul either! Don't ever be scared!" she quickly added.

Before I could question her further, I heard someone shouting my name in the distance. It was Papyrus. I looked around and realized I wasn't in the lab anymore, just in some white space dimension. I looked back at the girl and saw she was gone, leaving me with Papyrus' echoing voice. I closed my eyes and focused on it, the bright white around me fading to black..

"Sans! Sans wake up!" Papyrus shouted as he held me up on my feet.

I woke up and held my aching skull, feeling dizzier than Mettaton after a ballet performance..

"What happened Sans?! Are you alright?" Papyrus asked me as he stared at me with an intense gaze.

"I.. I don't know.." I said as I tried to remember what had just happened. "What happened to the soul?" I asked him as I looked around for it.

"That's what I'm asking you! It- Well, I think it _flew_ into you!" Papyrus told me.

"Flew into..?" I wondered.

I suddenly didn't feel weak anymore, and the skull ache was subsiding. I felt a surge of power go through me. I quickly raised my hands and looked at them as I noticed a faint magical glow around them. When I closed them, sparks of magic flew out from the buildup of magical energy in me. I looked up at Papyrus and my mind raced with thoughts that.. were not my own.

 _Don't be afraid Sans.._

I winced in fear at the realization.

"I know you said it wasn't a strong soul, but, I bet it still feels awesome, right?" Flowey said from behind me.

"I didn't mean to-!" I said in a panic.

"I think the soul _wanted_ you to absorb it." Papyrus stopped me.

He suddenly winced in disgust at me and started to dust off my jacket.

"You really think so?" I asked.

 _Of course.. We can help each other now..!_

"As soon as you broke the glass, the soul shot right into you." he told me. "And then you fell asleep.." he grumbled. "So I'm glad you seem to be okay!" he then said with some worry still in his voice.

"I feel fine, just, a little super charged." I told him as I tried to relax.

"You're not lying to me again are you?" he asked as he looked at me suspiciously.

"I never lied to you Paps, just, stretched the truth." I replied.

"A lot."

"A lot."

"Well, at least the soul is in _your_ hands, so we don't have to worry about it being used by any potential _bad guys_." he stated as he stood up over me.

"Let's hope things only get better from here." I said with a wink up to him.

"Good to see you in high spirits!" he replied happily. "Let's Go!" he then shouted as he grabbed me and ran off with me in hand.

"How come the soul wanted YOU, of all monsters, to absorb it?" Flowey complained from my hood.

"We go way back." I told him.

"I bet." he replied.

 _We are.. Friends?_

Sure. Why not? You want to help me, I can help you, right?

 _Yes.. Thank you.._

We'll find your friend kid, and whoever else you were talking about, even that monster. Which, does any of this-

 _Have to do with what you have found out? Most likely.._

Whoa.. This is weird. I know what you know now. And you..

 _If Semi is here.. We will have to be careful.._

Was he really like that last you saw him?

 _That is how he was last you saw him.._

I'd rather not relive that memory of him. Or that memory period. I got in _a lot_ of trouble trying to take the law into my own hands.

 _But you laughed about it later.._

That was before I, just now, remembered Semi's reaction. He was MAD. And disappointed in me because-

"He was Captain of the Guard!" I shouted out.

Papyrus skid to a stop in the hall and turned back to me.

"Who was?" he asked.

"Gramps! I remember now! He was the Royal Guard Captain before Undyne!" I told him.

"Oh." he replied. "OH!" he then realized. "That's right! I remember that! He kept you in the dungeon over night when you tried to beat up those mean teenagers from school!" he told me.

I felt like I was reliving a nightmare as the memory forced itself to appear in my mind. It was not a pleasant experience to go through as a kid, spending an entire night in a dark damp dungeon next to the teens you just tried to clobber. Not to mention they knew I was related to the guy who put them in there, so that didn't help in future situations with them.

 _Your brother was very brave to help you.._

Heh. Yeah. He helped keep me out of trouble from then on, standing up for me and defending me when I got pushed around because I refused to fight again, always reminding me of the promise I made to him and telling me how proud he was of me for keeping it.

"How come we only just now remembered that?" Papyrus asked.

"It is weird." I stated. "You would think we would have remembered something like that about him." I said as I looked up at him.

"Unless he's died a couple hundred times.." Flowey whispered.

"What was that Poppy Seed?" I asked him.

"Just theorizing on time and space realities and consequential wave effects on other timelines!" he answered.

"Okay.." I replied.

"Say, Sans." Papyrus called.

"Yeah bro?" I responded.

"You almost broke the promise you made after that vigilante incident when you threatened Flowey you know." he told me with a hint of disappointment. "But you didn't." he said as he laid his hand on my head. "So I'm still proud of you!" he said with a big smile and a tear of joy.

"Thanks bro." I said with a muffled laugh.

He then picked me up under his arm and held me close as he pointed forward with his other hand.

"NOW ONWARD TO ANSWERS!" he proclaimed as he began to run down the hall valiantly.

"This guy.." I heard Flowey comment.

That's my bro..

* * *

We reached the CORE and started to make our way down the path through it.. Which was different this time around. I ran up and grabbed Papyrus' legs to stop him before he got too far in.

"What the-!? Sans!" he shouted at me.

"This isn't right Paps! Look around." I told him as I looked around with him.

 _Isn't it suppose to always be different?_

Not anymore. It was set up to have a clear path through it to the elevator to New Home, which was somewhere else now. Where did it go?

"You're right! Someone must have moved the rooms around!" Papyrus said.

"Those monsters!" Flowey growled.

"But what's the point? There's no one else down here but us." I stated.

" _EXACTLY_ MORON!" Flowey shouted. "They KNEW we were going to come this way and trapped us in the CORE!" he said.

"Clever.." Papyrus said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

This is a bad sign. Do you know anything about these gray monsters kid?

 _Gray monsters..? By how Flowey explained them to you, they sound familiar.._

Could they be the scientists that worked here? H-How do you know them so well by the way?

 _Through my friend.._

Who was.. The Royal Scientist?

 _Yes! Hehe!_

Yeesh kid. You got some high level clearance.

We suddenly felt the entire CORE vibrate as it started to activate. Someone had turned it back on. My mind quickly thought of the process of power. Lava, water, steam, energy, conversation, magical electricity. The CORE soon began to make its usual noise as it began to process the power and energy. I thought about the river that flowed into the CORE all the way from Snowdin. That was the main source of steam for the CORE to use to produce power. How was this place running if that was all shut off? How was ANY of this starting up and _working_? What in the underground was going to be _cooling it_ now that I think about it?

"This is not good." I stated in fear.

"What? What's not good?" Flowey asked.

"Oh! Hey! Look!" Papyrus said.

I looked down the hallway and saw-

"THE HE-" I stopped myself from panicking at the sight.

Flowey stretched around my head and had the same reaction. Papyrus was completely unfazed by what we were facing.

"Hello! Do you happen to know who rearranged these rooms?" Papyrus asked.. whatever that was down the hall looking our way.

I inched closer to Papyrus and got ready to defend us both at a moments notice.

"Ever seen one like that?" I asked Flowey.

"N-no.." he replied as I felt him shrink back into my hood.

 _Could that be him..? Is he alive?_

Looks similar to your memory of him. Except, ya'know, he's kinda melting away now.

Lillian's memories were beginning to overwhelm me. This was once a friend of the Royal Scientist it seemed. Lillian had spoken to him herself once. He didn't have the same kind demeanor he had in her memory of him though.. He was like an Amalgamate, except way, _WAY_ worse off than most of the ones I knew.

"My name is Papyrus by the way!" Papyrus told the melting monster. "And this is Sans!" he said as he leaned on the top of my head.

Papyrus' weight pressing down on me didn't bother me as I stared at the black and white monster. Its soulless eyes just stared in our direction as its smile melted away and reformed continuously along with the rest of its nearly liquefied body. What had happened to this guy for him to be this bad off? Was this being caused by DT? How much did he have in him?

"Not much of a talker? H-Huh?" Papyrus said as he began to get nervous.

So was I. A feeling of dread came over me all of the sudden. It was coming from that monster.

 _The Black Soul!_

I stepped in front of Papyrus and prepared for the worst.

"Sans wait!" Papyrus said.

"I don't trust this guy Papyrus. We need to be careful." I told him.

" _Seriously_ Sans?! We don't even know them yet!" he informed me.

"The human does."

"Oh. The human you absorbed knows them?"

 _If it is.. You won't win in a fight against him.._

"I say we run back and escape!" Flowey suggested.

" _So you are Sans.._ " the monster spoke in a deep voice. " _Your soul.. Give it to me!_ " the monster demanded as it summoned black magical diamonds around itself in attack formation.

"Black magic?" I reacted.

"The same as in the lab!" Papyrus pointed out.

The monster launched its magic at us but we dodged it easily with a quick sidestep in either direction from each other.

I immediately summoned blue bones into the monster to stop his movements, but he phased out of space itself and reappeared outside the attack.

Papyrus pulled me over to him with magic as the monster's black magic came out of the wall in the form of spikes next to me. I could clearly sense this monster's intentions now. It was here to..

 _Take your soul.. Don't let it Sans!_

"We should go." I told Papyrus as I skid towards him from his pull.

"Ok, but, like, which way?!" he asked.

Black magic blocked the way we came from, leaving us with two other options. We decided not to take the one that lead towards the monster.

"Why does that monster want your soul Sans? Monsters can't absorb other monster's souls!" Papyrus asked me as we ran through the maze of the CORE.

"No clue!" I shouted out as I kept running.

I skid around a corner and came to a dead stop with Papyrus right behind me. Wait. _Behind_ me? Did I just outrun Papyrus? It didn't really matter, because the monster had somehow got ahead of us both and was blocking all the paths ahead with its magic.

"Backtrack?" Papyrus suggested.

"Backtrack!" I answered.

We ran back, taking every turn we were met with, and soon found ourselves at a dead end. It was the fire exhaust room of the CORE where excess heat was released. Fire rose from the steel pipes below the ledge we were on, leaving only one way out of the room.

"Well that's. Just. GREAT. _Fantastic_ job you two." Flowey said sarcastically.

"Shut up and start helping!" I shouted back at him.

"What do you want me to do Sans?! Give him allergies?! I'm not as all powerful as I used to be you know!" he replied angrily.

We turned back to leave the room, but, of course, the monster had caught up with us again and had us trapped in this fire filled dead end room.

 _Don't give up!_

Maybe we can get past him..

" _You will not escape your fears.._ " the monster said as it moved closer to us, its gaze slowly moving towards Papyrus.

I got beside Papyrus and smiled at this all too happy monster.

"Hey, we never got your name pal." I started to say to him. "Mind cluing us in on that?" I asked him.

He just kept drawing closer, the sense of dread he was giving off growing stronger by the second.

"There's no need to chase us down if you just want to be friends!" Papyrus told him. "We can be friends if you want! No chasing required!" he told the monster.

Papyrus was doing what he always did, believing and looking for the good in others. But I could sense his fear. I wasn't seeing any good in this guy so far, and neither was Papyrus I'm sure, but he wasn't going to give up quickly on them. The hate radiating from this monster.. I wonder how much EXP and LV he has for me to be sensing this much power coming off of him?

" _You.. You will help us.._ " the monster told me as he kept his sight on Papyrus.

"Sure. What'cha need help with?" I asked to make conversation.

"Why are you trying to make conversation with it?!" Flowey shouted out.

"It worked for Frisk didn't it? That kid could get out of any situation with a little friendly chit-chat." I stated.

Flowey grumbled something in complaint as I stepped back from the monster that was drawing closer by the second. Papyrus nearly slipped off the ledge as I pushed him back each step, so he got beside me and we stood side by side against the monster. We were now caught between the monster and the ledge that led down to super heated pipes..

" _Your soul_ _is needed_ _.._ " the monster said as it reached out to me.

"When I said I would help, I didn't mean like that." I told it.

"Y _our fear.._ _Your.. Sadness.._ " it wheezed.

If I could just get him talking, I might discover something..

"I need some ice breakers here." I said.

"I dunno! The weather? Family? Job?!" Flowey spouted off.

"Ou! How about we cook something real quick?" Papyrus suggested. "Everyone's always happier after a superbly prepared meal!" he said happily.

The monster muffled a growl at us.

"Do you just stalk the CORE for a living? What kinda job you got exactly?" I asked the monster. "I'm a happily unemployed skeleton myself right now." I told him with a wink.

"And I'm on the police force!" Papyrus said proudly.

" _Your soul.. HER soul.._ " it said as it summoned black magical diamonds around itself in attack.

 _It knows I'm here.._

Think Sans. This is getting too close to a bad ending. I REALLY don't want to fight this guy.. What would Frisk do? What would they say at this point?

"I have to say, that black outfit" I said with a snap of my fingers at him. "makes you look hotter then all the fire in Hotland. I might start melting myself from the heat comin' off of you!" I flirted.

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Flowey said.

"I'm running out of ideas okay?!" I replied.

"You haven't tried a joke yet!" Papyrus told me.

"Oh yeah, uh, let's see, what's a good one.." I said as I raced to come up with something under the pressure. "Oh, hey, why did the dark monster eat a mini flash light?" I started.

"You can eat those?" Papyrus asked in surprise.

"Because he wanted a _light_ snack!" I said with a wide smile at the monster.

The monster stopped and stared at me.

"No one, and I mean _no one_ , likes your jokes Sans." Flowey whispered behind me.

"You don't know that." I told him.

" _Semi..?_ " the monster asked.

He thinks I'm Semi now? That's right. They knew each other too didn't they?

 _Yes.. They were very good friends.._

"You know Semi?" Papyrus asked him.

The monster reached its hand out toward me. I took a step back and nearly fell off the ledge as my foot slipped.

"Just so you know, I-I'm Sans. Semi's my grandpa." I told the monster nervously.

The monster flinched back in fear and his body nearly disappeared from space. It flickered for a moment, then stabilized as the monster leaned back our way. For a split second there, the feeling of dread was gone.

"Semi's my grandfather too!" Papyrus told him.

"Can he be mine too?" Flowey asked.

"Quiet." I told him under my breath.

" _Semi.._ " the monster moaned. " _I am.. sorry.._ " he stated.

The feeling of dread was back, more intense than before. The monster rushed up and grabbed me by my jacket and then swung me into Papyrus, knocking him aside to the edge of the ledge we were on. I saw him slide off, but he quickly grabbed the edge before he fell off completely.

"Paps-!"

The monster's grip tightened on me, reaching around my neck now. For someone melting apart he was surprisingly solid under the melting layer of his body..

" _We will be free.. Your soul.. Is the final piece.._ " the monster stated as he breathed heavily.

"You put my brother down you-" Papyrus said as he came running at us.

He was interrupted by magic attacks from the monster, which he avoided by jumping away from, or blocking. The monster kept his focus on me while simultaneously attacking Papyrus without so much as glancing his way.

"What the hey do you need my soul for?" I asked him.

" _It is the last piece needed.. To restore the rightful power of this world.._ " he told me.

 _No.. He doesn't understand what he's doing! H_ _e's_ _STILL_ _confused!_

I felt the human's will overpower mine and I started to try and break free of the monster's grasp. Or she did- we both did, I wasn't sure.

"Please! This isn't you!" I- She said, through me. "You're just confused! Please! Let us go!" she cried.

"Sans!" I heard Papyrus shout.

I saw him get thrown out of the room with a blast of black magic, which quickly morphed into a wall of black to block the entrance, keeping Papyrus from reaching me. If it weren't for the fire below the ledge, it would be pitch black in this room now.

"Paps-!" I yelped as I took back control of myself.

It was getting harder to keep myself from panicking..

"Your Blasters numskull! Use'm!" Flowey shouted as he threw magic bullets at the monster.

The monster simply absorbed the magic and no damage was done to him. I closed my eyes to focus on summoning.. But all I could see was my worst fears.. I couldn't get them out of my head, even with my eyes open.

"Sans!" Flowey shouted.

"I-I can't-!" I told him as I struggled to get free.

"Why not?!" Flowey yelled as he grabbed the monsters arms with thorn covered vines. "What's the problem?" he shouted.

"I can't- Focus!" I struggled to say as I felt something dark and cold begin to cover me.

 _Sans! Fight it! He's trying to corrupt your soul!_

The monster moaned a loud roar and threw us to the ground behind him. He then prepared magic attacks I could barely see against the darkness in the room. I staggered to my feet and tried to summon _any_ kind of magic. But the moment I looked back at the monster-

 _FEAR_

I was paralyzed with fear..

"Sans!"

I heard the sound of Gaster Blasters from the entrance behind me from the entrance. As the monster threw it's attacks at me, Papyrus appeared in front of me and blocked the shots with a blaster, which began to fall apart as it took the blunt of the attacks.

"Sans you-! Move it!" Flowey said as he shook me with his vines.

Before the blaster was completely gone I got by Papyrus and funneled my magic along with his to hold it together. Each hit it took sent shock waves through me and Papyrus both.

"We need a plan bro." I told him as I struggled to keep focus.

"I got a good one!" he replied.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" I asked, my hope building.

He quickly snatched me up and threw me over his shoulder as he ran out of the room.

"RUN!" he yelled out like a battle cry.

The monster phased into reality right in front of him and swung an attack at us. Papyrus was quick to react and dodged the attack, skirting around the monster and running out of the room with ease. I looked back and saw the monster phasing out of space before Flowey fell over my face along with all the dirt that had been in my hood.

"This isn't working anymore!" he shouted, jumping out of my hood and burrowing through the metal floor with his thorns.

"Flowey get back here!" I yelled after him.

"This way Papyrus!" I heard Flowey shout up ahead of us.

Papyrus followed his direction and made a hard right turn down another path. I saw Flowey looking at me with a smug smile of pride as he sat in the intersection, before black magic shots from down the hall narrowly missed him, prompting him to burrow away as he left magical bullets behind to fire down the hall at the monster.

Papyrus came to a halt and I sensed it was because of the monster. The dread.. The fear.. Not even Flowey ever gave me chills like this before.

I quickly climbed around onto Papyrus' back and saw the black monster standing ahead of us. As we both prepared our magic, vines came crashing through the floor and wrapped around the monster tightly.

"Go! I'll try to hold'em back!" Flowey said as he popped up in front of us.

Papyrus didn't move. He was just as scared as I was now.

" _Now_ you dummy! GO!" he told Papyrus.

A kicked Papyrus' sides like a horse to get him to move. He got the message and ran around past the entangled monster. He dashed down the path without let up once we were past the monster.

"Flowey-"

"Will be fine Paps." I told him. "He's got some experience with this sort of thing I'm sure." I added.

 _This isn't right.. Why does he only need one more..? What happened?_

One more soul?

 _One more corrupted soul.. He only had 2 last I remembered hearing.._

And you believe 7 are needed for.. Whatever?

 _HATE.. CALLOUSNESS.. CONFUSION.. That would leave SADNESS, PRIDE-_

FEAR.. I could think of someone who might fit that- Wait.. They.. Why am I suddenly..? These memories.. What-? What happened to this person I forgot? How could I forget I thought I-?!

 _Sans..!_

"Which way do you think Sans?" Papyrus asked, breaking my torrent of lost memories.

I looked around and saw we were at a four way intersection. It didn't look familiar, so I told him to just keep going straight. The moment he started running again I heard a voice from down one of the halls. I quickly glanced that way but didn't see anything for the one second the hall was in sight.

Am I hearing things now?

 _POSSIBLY.. HAHAHAA.._

What?! Who-?

Me and Papyrus were thrown across the floor as black magic slammed into us. I got up and quickly blocked another attack with a wall of bones, thank goodness my magic was working now. They were destroyed right away and the monster crept towards us through the magical energy debris in the air.

" _Give.. UP!_ " The monster struggled to shout out.

"Never!" Papyrus replied valiantly.

"Second that!" I added as I stood with him.

The monster tilted its head at us, as if confused by our bravery, then roared loudly as it summoned a good amount of attacks.

"Paps, I know I said I wouldn't use the blasters to hurt anyone-" I said as I thought back to the incident with Flowey that he had mentioned. "B-But I think-"

"You promised me you wouldn't hurt anyone _innocent_." Papyrus interrupted me. "If this guy is unwilling to back down," he said. "we will be forced to use force!" he told the monster.

The monster threw its attacks at us. I quickly _tried_ to summoned a blaster ahead of us, and managed to do it. But it fell apart instantly against the black magic. The two magics erupted into an explosion of raw magic on impact and knocked us both back. This sent a painful feedback through my mind and body, nearly knocking me out cold as I hit the ground. Papyrus quickly recovered and picked me up by my hood to get me on my feet.

"This is your _last_ warning!" he told the monster as he took a battle stance. "I know you can be a nice guy if you just try! Anybody can! Whatever it is you need, we can help if you stop fighting!" he said with a hopeful smile on his face.

He's going to get himself killed dang it..

 _Careful Sans! This is what he wants you to feel!_

" _Nothing.._ " the monster moaned. " _No one will come.._ " the monster told us.

The monster's magic covered the hall, enveloping us in darkness. I fought back my fears and summoned a blaster at him. I wasn't going to let him hurt either one of us! I wasn't going to let this end like this, not when I could still do something!

 _PRIDE_

The monster came up out of the darkness behind us and lunged to grab me. Papyrus was quicker and pulled me out of reach. He jumped back to dodge the monster as it lunged our way in attack multiple times.

"What is this all about?! Who are you?" I asked the monster in hopes of getting some kind of answer.

" _Answer your call.._ " it said. " _Answer.. ME.._ " it said as it's voice began to change and echo in my mind.

It was the same voice I had just heard a moment ago.

 _OF COURSE.. YOUR SOUL IS SO CORRUPTED NOW.. WEAKENED BY_ _EMOTIONS THAT TEAR AT YOUR VERY BEING!_

W-What? But how? I don't understand this at all! What exactly are you trying to accomplish?!

 _Sans..! No..!_

 _CONFUSION_

The sound of a whip was followed by thorns that tore through the black monster, whose melted body reformed after the attack instantly. It turned back to see Flowey as he shot as many bullets as possible at him.

Flowey.. You brave little golden rod.

As the monster lunged for Flowey, I shot blue bones into it to stop its movement and summoned a blaster between the two of them, firing on the monster. Papyrus followed up with sharp bones that attacked it from all sides.

" _No..!_ " the monster said in surprise as it fazed out of space to dodge the attacks. " _Your soul..!_ " it said as it looked right at me.

"It's not yours!" Papyrus told it as he held me away.

"Yeah! Back off buddy!" Flowey joined in. "Whatever it is you're plannin, It ends here!" he told the monster.

The monster continued to stare right at me, making the hate I once had for Flowey turn on him. All this built up rage..

 _HATE_

 _Sans! Don't! You will lose yourself!_

I'm not losing to this guy. I can be stronger than him, I can beat him. He won't stand in our way! I just have to focus and I can end this quick!

 _VIOLENCE_

 _Sans-_

 _SANS!_

Just as I built my magic up to blast this guy into another dimension, magic tugged at my soul and me and Papyrus both were pulled backwards. The monster threw itself forward frantically and snatched me from Papyrus' grip. As soon as it touched me, I felt cold. And fear.. The growing, _gnawing_ , fear-!

"You let him go you mass of garbage!" someone yelled.

I knew the voice..

A Gaster Blaster chomped down on me and pulled me from the monster's grasp, throwing me back from where it had been summoned. I was caught by someone as the blaster dropped me into their arms.

"Papyrus! Now!" the same voice shouted.

"Sans?! Are you alright?" the one holding me asked frantically over the sound of Gaster Blasters.

 _Sans..!_

"I'm-!" I got ready to yell.

But when I saw who was holding me.. Everything seemed to stop.

"D.. Dad?!" I reacted.

Blasters fired again and I heard the monster shriek as the hallway lit up.

"Let's go!" the other voice called.

"Where? We're, like, as lost as they are!" Dad replied to them. To _her_..

A flash of periwinkle went past me as Dad turned to follow her and Papyrus with me in hand. I looked up her way and saw.. A very familiar face.

"This way!" Mom told us, leading us down a path.

"Are you alright?" Dad asked Papyrus, who was now running beside him.

"I'm more worried about Sans!" Papyrus responded.

"I'm sure he's fine." Dad told him as he adjusted his hold on me.

"I am." I stated angrily.

This anger! Why won't it leave?

 _Calm down Sans! It's a side effect from the Black Soul Monster.. you were so close.._

We came to a stop and Mom rushed over to me, laying her hand on my head with healing magic.

"We need to get to the center of the CORE." she said as she worried over me. "It's the safest place for us right now." she told Dad.

"But which way?" Dad asked her.

"We already went this way earlier," Papyrus began as he looked around. "so this must be the way!" he told them.

"It's a start." Dad said.

"Keep us from going in circles here Papyrus." Mom told him.

Papyrus nodded to her and we were off again.

"W-Wait! What's-"

"Later Sans!" Mom stopped me.

I winced in fear from her stern tone. Heh. She kinda sounded like Papyrus actually. And like Toriel when she-

Oh heck. Here comes some more missing memories. Why are they surfacing now? And when did they happen?

 _Might it be because of me..?_

Your DT, even though small, might be doing it, yeah. But these memories are not from when Flowey was resetting the underground.. This was.. Before?

 _You have to be careful Sans.. If you let your emotions get the better of you.._

I know. I think I get it now thanks to your memories. This.. Black Soul Monster needs 7 corrupted souls. It only needs one more now, and my soul is capable of making it.

 _It had Hate and Callousness already.. Confusion is from that monster, but, where did it get Pride and Fear? Who could have-_

I may know which one is fear.. Especially now that I remember them..

 _The human?_

A friend.. Once upon a time..

Chara..

How could I have forgotten them..?


	9. Chapter 8 : Two Brothers, Two Destinies

The soft sound of a piano echoed around me..

I ached all over, like I had been crushed under a ton of rocks..

I forced myself to sit up as a feeling of dread passed by me, sending shivers down by spine like a cold wind..

I looked up and saw.. Someone standing in front of me. I couldn't make them out in the darkness, but I could tell they were as tall as Asgore, but.. Far from being the kind King himself..

I tried to speak, but my voice didn't carry..

Then I felt like I had been punched in the face as my vision darkened..

* * *

I gasped in fear as I woke up in my bed. I shot up, the pain I felt quickly returning as I fell forward on my face into the soft sheets. I shouted into them just to let it out, then got myself together as I lifted myself up. I looked around the room and saw I was alone in here. The record player was playing soft piano music on my dresser, a favorite record of W.D's I remembered.

"W.D-!" I realized.

Was he alright? Where was he?

I took a deep breath and got off the bed, tripping down onto my knees as I struggled to hold myself up. I felt so weak for no apparent reason, making it hard for me stand back up. I refused to let it stop me though, I had to find W.D and make sure he was alright. I walked beside the bed to hold onto it for support, and stumbled towards the door out into the hallway. I walked along the wall towards W.D's room, hoping to find him there. To my happy surprise, he came around the corner from the living room, flinching in surprise at the sight of me.

"Semi!" he shouted.

He ran over and quickly knelt down to me, looking me over with worry.

"What are you doing up?!" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Lookin' for you W.D." I said as I gasped for a breath.

He stared at me intently, as if looking for something in my face. He peered into my eyes, making me a little uneasy to say the least, then sighed.

"I'm fine Semi. And so are you it seems." he said as he relaxed.

"Did Gerson and Mystrium make it out okay?" I asked as they came to my mind.

"Yes." he nodded. "Mystrium has been.. having a harder time recovering though." he quickly added. "Toriel said his soul was "damaged" in a way from the battle. She couldn't really explain it." he said as he looked away from me.

"That.. _thing_ , did do quite the number on him it seemed." I said.

"That "thing" is a true monster. One that promotes and feeds on negative soul energy." W.D told me.

"How do you know anything about it?" I asked him as I leaned against the wall to hold myself up.

W.D sat on the floor with his legs and arms crossed as his tail twitched back and forth behind him. He seemed unwilling to answer that question as he closed his eyes and turned his face to the floor.

"De.." I said with a bit of annoyance at him for not talking.

"It is a long story." he said.

I slid down the wall to the floor and sat next to him, crossing my arms to show my annoyance. He peeked open an eye to look at me, then sighed heavily as he leaned forward on his hands that rested on his knees.

"It.." he struggled to say. "Remember when I would go explore the caverns behind Home alone?" he asked me.

"When you were just a baby bones?" I said.

"Yes, when my curiosity was at it's peak." he said as his tail curled around him. "I found a cavern that was broken enough in the ceiling to let light in from the surface." he said as I noticed his countenance drop.

"That's cool." I said to try and keep him positive.

What was he about to tell me, that he hadn't told me, after all these years..?

"One day when I was there, a flower fell through the opening in the rock, through the Barrier and down to me." he began to tell as he bent over more. "Tied to it was a message written in Old Mons; a plea for help I found out once I translated it days later." he said.

"That's why you loved learning that from Mystrium." I said with a slight chuckle.

He nodded, then looked at me with a somber expression.

"It was a human, a young human, who I soon made contact with." he stated. "I would tie messages to bones I summoned and throw them at the Barrier with enough force to get the paper through after the bone would disappear." he said.

"It didn't throw it back at you? Like it did that one time?" I asked as I recalled his test at the Barrier I had seen.

"My magic was very weak then; there was not enough magical energy to reflect back that would cause any harm." he told me. "For years I thought it was absorbing it, but, I was proved wrong in that assumption." he admitted with a sigh.

"So, did this human tell you about that monster? How did they know?" I asked him.

He quickly looked away from me, his tail losing it's life as it lay on the floor beside him. He kept silent for a few minutes, then looked at me with a look of determination. He got up and went to his room, soon returning with the book he had filled to the brim with sketches of ideas he had over the years. He flipped to the back and carefully pulled a yellowed page from the flap that held many other yellowed pages. He unfolded the page he had pulled out and handed it to me as he sat back down beside me. It was fulled with childish sketches of some kind of device that allowed for travel to the surface. At least, that's what it looked like to me.

"What does this have to do with the human?" I asked him.

"We came up with that crazy idea together." he said as he his expression tensed up, holding back an intense emotion. "But now, given what's been discovered about the Barrier, we have decided to revise it into something more useful, and probable." he told me.

"You're still in contact with this human?!" I asked in surprise.

"In a way.. Yes.." he said softly.

"W.D! This is amazing! Monsters haven't had contact with a human in nearly 1,000 years! Why haven't you reported this to Asgore?" I said in excitement, jumping to my feet and nearly falling on him as he caught me.

"Because.. Well.." he stuttered to say.

W.D started to look disgusted with himself. What was he so upset about all of the sudden? His disgust soon turned into sadness as he looked at me.

"I should have said something the first time I met her.. But, I didn't know what it meant at first, and we became such quick friends through our letters.." he said. "I never thought she would- That the monster might.." he said in a cracking voice.

"What..?" I asked almost in a whisper, quickly realizing what might have happened.

"We knew it was the Black Soul Monster that did it.." he stated, holding his hand to his face. "I found her.." he struggled to continue. "I saw her soul floating in the light." he looked at his hand. "I didn't want the monster to take it. So _I_ did." he clenched his hand into a fist.

"Wait, you took her soul? That means she-"

"Yes. But like I said, we believed the Black Soul Monster made her fall in order to take her soul." he told me. "It wasn't expecting me to show up just in time to beat it too her." he said as he whipped his tail in anger.

"So.. You absorbed a human soul?" I said as I looked at him. "Is that why I sensed so much power coming from you when we were fighting that monster?" I asked him.

"Yes." he said plainly. "This fact will no doubt answer other things about me you have noticed over the years since then." he said.

"Like your sudden growth spurt..?" I asked myself as I sat back down slowly.

W.D gathered the pages he had taken out of the book and placed them all back in their proper places. He then opened it to the front page and gazed at a pressed flower. Its petals were still bright white against the yellowed paper.

"Still my favorite." W.D said softly before closing the book.

"So, does this mean you know what she's knows? O-or knew?" I asked him.

"Yes. We shares thoughts, and she is the reason I know so much on the subject of the monster we face now." he told me as he got himself up, slipping the book under his arm to carry.

"Does she know where it came form?" I asked him as he held his tail out where I could use it to pull myself up.

"Its origins are before written history we believe. No human or monster record seems to know exactly where it started." he told me. "We do know that it has existed down here in the underground since the war though, feeding off of the hopelessness of monster kind." he stated.

"How come it hasn't made any trouble until now then?" I asked as I fought against a surge of pain.

"It has been weak until now; after centuries of fear and hopelessness.."

"So why target Mystrium?" I wondered. "What's the connection there?"

"Not sure. And I doubt Mystrium will relay that information easily."

I groaned in disappointment, and pain. My whole body was starting to feel stiff the longer I stood. I tried to summon a bone ahead of me to test my magic, but the moment I did I felt a sharp pain overwhelm me. It was like I had fell into a tub of thorns.

"Don't try to use your magic Semi." W.D said as he bent over to hold me up. "Your body and soul have yet to recover from your overuse of it. You should go back to bed and rest. I will keep you updated on what's going on." he told me.

"Right.. You do that." I said, annoyed with myself. "In fact, go check on the ol'cap for me will'ya?" I asked of him.

"Exactly what I was planning to do this very evening." he nodded.

"Is, uh, Mom or Dad here?" I asked as I realized they hadn't made an appearance yet.

"No. They went out shopping together near an hour ago. They should be back soon." he informed me as he looked down the hallway towards the front door.

"I'd think Mom would have been hovering over me when I woke up. That's not like her.." I stated.

"Well, you _have_ been unconscious for 7 days now, so-"

"A week? I've been out cold _for a week_?" I reacted to the news.

"Calm down Semi!" he told me as he held me still. "Everyone will be glad to see you were in a REAL comatose state and not-"

"Fallen.."

"Yes.."

I hope they didn't worry about me too much.. Who am I kidding? Mom's probably been watching me like a Palace Guard watching over the Royal Garden, just waitin' to see some movement. Boy, a whole week? I wonder what I've missed?

"Let me see you back to bed before I go." W.D said as he gently prodded me that way.

"Think you can fetch me a snack as well Nurse W.D?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes." he growled. "And it's Nurse Gaster, you use the family name with that address." he stated.

"You're the Doc Doc." I replied as I walked down the hall, keeping one hand on the wall for support and another towards W.D.

"I will have to make sure Toriel stops by to check on you soon." he said. "I don't know if I can live through taking care of you while you are awake." he groaned.

"Sounds like she might have to check on _you_ when she comes by as well." I joked.

"Just get in bed and go back to sleep!" he shouted in annoyance.

"I was _unconscious_ De. That's not the same as sleeping." I told him.

"I'm not arguing with you Semi I have too much to do today, especially now that you're awake." he told me as he hauled me up onto my bed. "Promise me you won't leave the house." he asked of me.

"Sure De. I don't exactly feel like going for a jog." I told him.

"Good." he said with a nod. "Now, what is it you want to eat?" he asked as he folded his arms.

"Since the folks are out shoppin' I guess we don't have much."

"I'll go see.."

* * *

 _W.D.._

What is it?

 _What do you expect we will find?_

I am not sure. Given what Toriel has told me, I expect he will not recognize me at first sight.

 _What will you do then?_

Try to help him recall old memories to help him identify me I suppose. It all depends on how bad his mind is.

 _Be careful.. Just in case.._

I will Lillian. Do not worry. If he has fallen victim.. I will no doubt notice fairly quickly.

I made my way through the labyrinth of caverns that led to Mystrium's house, recalling the pattern I needed to follow so as not to get lost along the way. As a child, I had found this maze of crystals hard to navigate, but now is was but a simple memory challenge after traveling it so many times. I soon came out into the large corridor like cavern that led deeper into Waterfall where the crystal mines were once set up some years ago. At one side of the cavern, craved into the hard stone, was my destination. Mystrium's house. After hearing Toriel's report about him I was not really sure what to expect. Would he be willing to talk to me about what happened? Would he even remember? Toriel said his memory was not the best, not that it was ever perfect, and that his mind was reverting back to times before even the war.

I walked up and knocked on the door and waited a moment, hearing no response. I knocked again. Still nothing. Was he home I wonder? Or might he be..? No. Best not to think about that outcome right now.

"Copperplate!" I heard a voice shout at me suddenly.

I looked further down the cavern and saw Mystrium running towards me with fear in his eyes. He darted up to me and held my coat tightly as he picked me up off the ground.

"They are back!" he told me.

"Who? What's back?" I asked as his fear spread to me.

"The Nightmares Hounds! A pack of them are right behind me now!" he told me.

I tore myself free from his grasp and quickly looked behind him to see-

"HOI! I'M TEMMIE BOI!" a small monster said loudly.

"That's, uh, a Temmie, Mystrium." I told him, surprised to see one outside of their hidden village here in Waterfall.

He looked back and flinched in fear at the sight of the small white Temmie. He quickly jumped behind me and dragged me into his house, locking the doors as quick as he possibly could. He then propped a chair against the door and cast ice based magic on it to seal- He can cast ice magic?

"There. That should hold them." he said in relief. "For now." he then stated in fear.

 _Do you sense that?_

What? The fear or the mass confusion? He seems to have both ingrained in his soul right now.

I quickly glanced around the room to gather information, and I made a shocking discovery. The entire room was in disarray, much more than it usually was. Books were strung out on every surface, including the floor, and his mining tools were all thrown into a corner, showing no signs of recent use to my surprise.

"I take it you have been busy Mystrium?" I asked him as he looked around the room for something.

"Busy? No." he stated. "Just doing what I always do during a crisis such as this.." he said as he shivered.

"What, may I ask, is the crisis?"

He didn't answer. He just looked at me with a blank stare. For a long time. He then turned and went to his bedroom, quickly coming back out with a large book full of loose papers. He plopped it into my hands without a second thought.

"I need you to get this to your cousin Amiri." he told me.

"I don't have a cousin named Amiri." I informed him.

"Well whoever they are they need to have this book! I'm putting them in charge of the Royal Guard until I get this situation sorted out!" he shouted almost in a panic.

"Do you mean Semi? My brother?"

"You have a brother?"

Oh my..

"Yes." I told him, trying not to sound indignant with him. "Just how bad is your mind right now?" I asked him.

"Not as bad as Miss Toriel makes it out to be. I am still capable of carrying out my royal duties!" he answered.

"You just handed me a book to give to someone that will replace you for the time being."

"That's beside the point! I can still defend this kingdom when needed!"

I sat the book down on the table nearby and began to stack some of the other books I found there into a neat stack, wiping dust off the table as I went around it picking up the assorted books.

"What have you been doing with all these books?" I asked him.

"Research." he stated.

"On what?"

"My- egh, He- That.. _thing_ , as the human's call it."

 _The Black Soul Monster?_

I opened one of the books, a history tome, and saw a picture depicting a frightening monster. That was it! I quickly scanned the Old Mons writing on the pages and found out it had come "from another world" as I translated it. A monster born with a black soul of pure hate. The more I read, the more frightening it sounded. And the more I believed it after my encounter with it.

 _It's a lot like what I had read.._

"Just what is this monster?" I asked him as I looked up and saw him staring off into nothing with a startled expression. "Mystrium?" I called.

"Huh? Oh.. What did you say?" he finally answered.

"Do you need some rest?" I asked him as I began to worry about him.

"No no. I cannot rest. Not when there is so much to do, so much to.. To plan for." he said nervously.

"Have you ever encountered that monster before?"

"Yes- No! Wait, yes. Just not.. like this- like it was- is- Whichever!" he said in confusion.

"How long has it been down there? In the Abyss?" I asked as I continued straightening the room.

"A.. very long time." he answered.

"Was it ever a real monster? Or has it always been sentient energy?"

"It.. It was once.."

"What happened to it?"

"It was.. I tried, with help, to destroy it, but failed."

"Before.. the war?"

Mystrium grew quiet at that question. I kept quiet myself, waiting to see if he would ever answer it. I glanced at each book I picked up as I rounded the room, trying to see what exactly he was searching for in these old tomes that had been taken from the royal library in the Palace.

One I picked up especially caught my attention..

"The angel shall descend from above and return to the world below from whence they came. The world below shall go empty that day, leaving silence in its wake." I translated from the page.

It was the prophecy of old that related to the day monsters would go free from the underground. Supposedly. I was not one to put much stock in old words.

 _One day.._

Perhaps. But I doubt it will be in such a manner as described here. No one has ever left this place, much less returned to it. It's an impossibly. Even _our_ two souls combined are not enough to pass through the Barrier.

 _Don't lose hope Drago.. One day you will see the surface with your own eyes.._

"By the stars.. what can I do now?" I heard Mystrium say.

I looked back and saw him leaning on the table. He grew tense as he tried to take a calm breath. At first I thought he was beginning to sweat, but, that is not normal perspiration on his face I'm seeing..

 _His soul.._

He _has_ been affected.. This is bad. If the monster has control of his soul.. What does that put it at?

 _Hate and Callousness.. And with him.. Confusion it seems.._

Who could have known his scattered mind would one day be his downfall in such a way?

 _Be careful Drago.._

"One has to wonder how someone with a past so dark could do any good in this world.." he said to himself. "Why-?" he said as he slammed a fist on the table.

I stayed silent, not wanting to ask him about something that clearly upset him and risk making this situation worse. But my mind flooded with questions as I realized I knew little about his past during, and before, the war. Asgore would openly talk about it to those who asked, even Gerson would at times, but Mystrium.. He would only ever speak about it with the other two.

Now, that past was catching up to him. Just what exactly happened so many centuries ago to lead to these events?

 _A question that only he can answer.._

Indeed. But how to get it without upsetting him further?

 _You have to help him_ _first.. Help him get free of the monsters influence.._

How exactly?

 _Just.. Talk to him.._

Right. You know I have little experience in up-building conversation..

 _I_ _could speak to him_ _.._

If you wish to try, be my guest. Just be careful with what you say.

 _I will.._

I set the book in its place on the shelf and relaxed my bones as I turned to Mystrium across the room, still tense and visibly upset. Good luck Lilly.

"Your past does not define who you are now." she spoke through me, the tone of my voice higher pitched than usual as she used it.

"Not when it is a part of you; part of your very being and soul." he replied.

"Even so, that is not what you have become, is it?" she asked him.

"No.." Mystrium answered.

"Don't lose hope Mystrium. You are a kind monster, with a wound from ages past that has yet to heal." she told him. "Please, don't let what is bothering you upset you anymore. I'm a friend that is ready to listen and help you." she said as she held our hand out in invitation.

Mystrium leaned further over the table as he began to sink down in despair. I began to sense.. Sadness?

 _Confusion, Fear, Sadness-_

"A friend.." Mystrium spat in anger.

 _H-Hate.._

I forced my body to step back as fear began to fill me, but the bookcase stopped me from gaining any distance.

 _Don't W.D!_ _I_ _t will spread_ _into your soul as well_ _!_

Than YOU stop feeling afraid!

"P-Please, Mystrium, don't despair. If we work together, we can find a way to stop this monster." Lillian told him. "If there is anything you know that could help against the Black Soul Monster, please.." Lillian continued. "Let us help you." she said with kindly concern.

Mystrium stood up from the table and looked at us with an annoyed expression.

Dread.

I felt like running for my life as he stared at me. The sense of dread from before.. From that monster-! He may be further gone than we thought!

"My failure has proven I am the last to ask for such information." he said as he tried to hold back a tear. "Time and again I was fooled into thinking I had won the battle, but each time I was toppled by my false hope!" he lamented. "Never have I understood my destiny in this world, my purpose. So many paths were set before me, and yet I choose to follow none of them, leading me to this point." he said as he looked at his empty hands in anger. "If I had done what was asked of me that day.. I would have lived a life of peace, and never known loss or concern." he stated. "I would have been in control." he said as he clenched his fists.

But would you have as many friends as you do now? I and Lillian thought to ask. But he was quick to continue.

"I could have become what I was expected to become. A King, a ruler, a.." he said, holding back his voice. "I could still do it actually.. I could-!" he said as he began to tremble.

 _Fear, Pride, Violence, Hate, Confusion, Sadness-!_

All clear signs that he..

 _Megalomania.._

A vision of his powerful magic shooting at me flashed through my mind. If we lose him to that monster-! Would _anyone_ be able to defeat him in a fight? It would take Asgore, Gerson, and the entire Royal Guard!

"I promised you though.. Didn't I old friend?" he then said in a whisper. "Forgive me Brainzar.." he said, a single tear hitting the floor.

"Who was Brainzar?" I asked myself.

You never saw or heard that name did you?

 _No.. Much of that time period was lost.._

Who was he than?

Mystrium suddenly drew his sword, thankfuly not towards me. He instead held it out in front of him, gazing at its enchanted blade glowing faintly with a pure white light, much like Mystrium's, well, hair I guess you could call it, and his own magic.

 _The Star Blade.._

Crafted by humans.

 _Enchanted by monsters._

A weapon that was designed-

 _To defeat the Black Soul._

And Mystrium has had it since the war began.

"I did what I had to.." Mystrium started to say. "I never meant to cause so much fear, but my hand was forced- And you forced it-!" he said as held the sword straight up and laid his face against its blade.

"Can I ask what you are talking about..?" I dared to speak.

Mystrium stared at the sword for a moment. Then he looked at me. He walked up to me and spun the sword in his hand, returning it to its sheath to my great relief.. He unbuckled the belt that held the sheath and wrapped it around the sword. He then held it out to me.

"Take it." he told me.

"Wha-? A-Are you sure?" I flinched.

"I saw you use it against that-! That MONSTER." he said as he fought his anger. "You never could have done that without help, without the friend you still have." he said, looking me in the eye.

 _Does he-?_

"Now take it! I am no longer worthy of wielding such a blade." he told me, shoving the sword at me.

"B-But you're the Captain of the Guard! You will need-"

"Not as much as you will need it." he said in a stern tone.

He thrust the sword at me once more. I held my hands up under it and he let it fall into them. The sword seemed to weigh more then I remembered.

 _He has passed the burden to us.._

"Until things.. Clear up.." Mystrium tried to say as he rubbed his head with his wrist. "That sword will be needed, and I can't use it with the.. With the _state_ I'm in." he stated.

I held the sword tight and looked at him.

"You are aware of your true condition then?" I asked him, unafraid of how he may react.

"Perhaps _too_ well aware." he said as he gazed at the sword in my hands. "I chose to heed the words that haunted the back of mind for years; to fight back, and no longer listen to the dark force that threatened the world.." he said with a sigh. "Now I can hear it again.." he said as he rubbed his head again.

"Don't give up Mystrium." Lillian told him as she put our hand on his shoulder. "Keep heeding those words." she added.

"You as well." he replied. "Human." he smiled softly.

Me and Lillian smiled back at him. Then he got a panicked look on his face.

"Drat! I forgot to make-" he shouted as he ran to his bedroom. "Oh. I did make my bed.. Thank the stars I won't have to hear from the maid this day." he sighed with relief.

 _I have noticed something W.D.._

That I haven't?

 _His power.. Do you sense it?_

His soul power? Now that you brought it up.. It does seem different. Wait. Are you suggesting he-

 _It's too great a difference not to be. I am not the only human down here.._

Technically you are just raw, concentrated, soul energy. But yes. That would mean there are two human souls in the underground now. Or.. How long has he had it..? And what happened to it for it to weaken enough for me to sense the difference in power? Is it even still part of his being, or did that monster..

I froze with fear at the thought. To do something like that, take an absorbed soul right out of another being, would require enormous power. If that thing had the power to do that -and now had a human soul- what was it capable of with such power? What would it do with it?

"I suppose I should inform the Guild of my leave, they might-" Mystrium said as he walked back into the room.

He immediately shook his head and growled at himself.

"Royal Guard Mystrium, Royal Guard. Palace, not Castle, Underground, not.. not the surface." he went over out loud.

If this Brainzar was a friend of his.. Did they work to defeat the monster all those centuries ago? Could he be the soul?

 _A friend he lost.._

A friend in need.

"You!" he suddenly shouted at me. "What are you still doing here?!" he demanded to know.

"I-I-!"

"Take this book-!" he said as he picked it up. "And take it to Amiri!" he plopped it in my hands on top of the sword. "And make sure the Wizard Division knows of the Nightmare Hounds!" he told me as he shoved me towards the frozen door.

"I can't-!"

"Give me-!" he growled as he pulled the sword out from my grasp.

I nearly dropped the book when he pulled the sword out, and when he shoved me back from the door. He swung the sword at the ice and it shattered into the smallest of shards. If I wasn't busy being terrified by his rash actions, I might have actually enjoyed the effect. He slapped the sword on top of the book and kicked the chair aside to open the door. He hurried me out and slammed the door.

 _At least he didn't hurt you.._

The door almost immediately opened back up and he leaned in the doorway as he rubbed his face.

"If you get the chance, tell Asgore I'm sorry." he told me.

"What for?" I asked as I tried to balance the uneven load in my hands.

He paused.

"For everything." he said.

He closed the door and I heard it lock. The one security he forgot he had earlier. I quickly laid the book down and got the sword back in its sheath. I debated how to carry it for a moment, then decided to wear it properly. I fastened the belt over my shoulder and positioned the sword around to my back. It still felt heavy, even for a long sword. I was indeed carrying a great burden. The only weapon capable of destroying the Black Soul Monster was in my hands now.

 _Mystrium won't be able to help.._

No. I need to go see Asgore right away. After I take this book to Semi that is. It is a good thing Semi has showed me all his short-cuts. I should be able to make good time using them.

Once I was on the main path through Waterfall, I opened the book Mystrium had given me to see what it was. And to make sure I was delivering what was intended in case he handed me the wrong book. It was a binder book filled with past Guard logs and patrol routes. It had current assignments scattered throughout its pages along with maps and reports from Guards and citizens alike. I flipped to the front and found the most recent reports, many of them concerning outbreaks of violence across the underground in the past month or so. I found this interesting, as such reports were rare earlier in the year. Each one was highlighted, with special notes made on where, when, and who was involved.

 _Influence from the monster..?_

I suppose that is possible. It is a fearful discovery if true.

 _If it continues to absorb negative emotions and soul power.._

These reports may become even more frequent yes. Something to watch for in the coming months. I will have to tell Semi about this so he can keep an eye out for any other changes in monster behavior. By the stars, Semi.. Can he handle this responsibility in his condition? He will not be happy to receive this assignment I'm sure. Perhaps he could pass it to the Lieutenant, or handle it together with her.

 _We need to find a way to stop the monster from gaining power.._

That would call for the entire underground to stop feeling hopeless, which I doubt will happen given the 1,000 year mark of our imprisonment down here coming closer with each passing year.

 _We need to give them hope.._

If you were actually here that might be possible.

 _I'm sure you will figure something out Drago.._

Thanks for the vote of confidence. Though I doubt I will come up with something very soon. Unless..

 _Unless you find a way to make it work.. As dangerous as it may be to try.._

The power of space and time.. It would require great amounts of power to even activate. Perhaps, if I can get my geothermal generator perfected.. Yes. It would be just like that episode of Doctor Time! Vast amounts of energy converted into electricity to power a rift through dimensions! If Doctor Time can make it work, so can I!

 _You do realize that show is a work of fiction right?_

You do realize I have _magic_ at my disposal, right?

 _Point._

I can't afford to waste anymore time! We need to hurry!

* * *

The next day I found Asgore and informed him of what I had experienced during my visit with Mystrium. He was not too surprised to hear he had passed the direction of the Guard to someone else.

"I see. So he has entrusted Semi with the responsibility?" Asgore asked me as we walked through the Palace.

"Yes. And there is something else he has entrusted to another." I began to tell him.

"What is that?" he asked as we stopped near a balcony that overlooked the city of New Home.

For security reasons brought out by Semi, I had Mystrium's sword belted at my hip, hidden under my long coat out of sight. If anyone saw me with it, questions and rumors would no doubt spread about how I obtained it. As I reached for it to show Asgore, Erudi came running up behind him in quite a panicked state.

"Asgore! We have a problem!" he told him with obvious fear in his voice.

"What is it Erudi?" Asgore asked him with concern.

It wasn't often Erudi would be this troubled by something, which told me he was about to report on something very dire.

 _The Black Soul Monster..?_

Stars I hope not..

"You need to speak with Toriel right away! She has.. _Very troubling_ news to report from Snowdin." he told Asgore.

"Is she here than?" Asgore quickly asked.

"In the throne room, yes." Erudi told him with a nod.

"Very well." Asgore nodded, leaving immanently for the throne room.

Erudi caught his breath from his run here as I walked up to him and looked at him with concern. He returned it through his glasses as he straightened them.

"Toriel has reported a contagious disease that can prove fatal to monsters." he told me, knowing I would ask.

"What? A new disease? Out of no where like this?" I asked as my mind recalled all the medical knowledge I had gained form Toriel over the years. And how little monster kind had in general.

It wasn't very often disease was a problem for us, but when it came around, it was like exploring a whole new frontier. This is just what we needed. Something else to cause worry and fear.

 _That may be the point.._

Boss Monsters I hope not..

"It seems so." Erudi replied. "I have already ordered the Guard on medical grounds to quarantine the sick and watch over the Snowdin area." he told me.

"Drat. I will need to inform Semi of this.." I said as I groaned at the thought of traversing the entire underground to Home another time.

"I'm sure he knows by now since he is in Home." Erudi stated.

"Most likely yes." I replied as I folded my arms and thought over the situation.

I heard Erudi gasp for a moment. He was looking at me in disbelief for some- DRAT! The sword! I shouldn't have lifted my arms!

"What are you doing with that?!" he asked in a hushed tone.

"I-I can explain this! Mystrium himself entrusted me with it!" I quickly told him.

"What-? Why?! Do you realize what you have?" he asked in confusion.

"Y-Yes! I do!" I told him sternly. "Please! This was something I was about to tell Asgore." I informed him.

"Why would Mystrium give you that sword? He- I never understand that monster!" Erudi groaned as he held his head.

"You should try talking to him now.." I sighed.

"I guess it doesn't matter much right now." he sighed. "Just be careful with it." he sternly told me.

"I will." I answered with a nod.

Erudi folded his arms and looked out at the city past the balcony. I glanced out at the city myself, hearing the normal bustling sounds of the city. For how much longer would anyone hear such sounds of life..? Erudi's antenna twitched once or twice before he looked back at me. He then gestured for me to follow him.

He led me to the throne room; Toriel leaving just when we arrived. She stopped when she saw us walking up, her expression more downcast than I thought possible for someone like her.

"Erudi I-"

"Say no more. Me and the others will do all we can to help you find a cure." Erudi told her before she could even ask.

"Thank you." she replied with some relief. "I will bring you any information I gather here to the Palace." she told him.

"We will solve this Toriel." he nodded to her. "No mystery stays hidden forever." he said; his usual catchphrase when facing a new challenge. "W.D. With me." he then ordered.

I nodded and trotted up to him as he entered the throne room.

Asgore's hand slid down the edge of his throne as he walked around from behind it. His expression.. That's the expression of someone who has suffered loss. I know this is bad, but, is it really already _that_ bad of a situation?

"Erudi. I want you to concentrate all your resources on finding a cure for this unknown disease." Asgore ordered him.

"Already in progress Asgore." Erudi replied.

Asgore looked at me, squinting his eyes. I figured he was looking at the sword under my coat, so I took the belt off and held it out for him to see.

"He gave that over as well did he?" Asgore asked.

"Yes." I answered as I laid the sword across my hands.

I walked over to him and knelt down, holding the sword up to him.

"You should take it Lord Asgore. As a Boss monster you have more right to wield this blade than I." I told him.

"No." he chuckled. "Mystrium gave it to you. Even out of his mind, he knows who he can trust." he said with a smile as he pushed the sword back down to me. "If I have need of it, I will know to call you." he stated. "But for now, I do not think you will be using a sword." he said.

"Indeed. We have pressing, scientific, matters to attend to." Erudi said as he stepped over to me. "On your feet Doctor." he told me as he lifted me up by the collar of my coat. "We need to get a medical lab prepared for Toriel and ourselves to use." he explained.

"Yes Sir!" I answered.

"And don't lose that sword." he added, shoving it at me.

"Of course. It will stay on me at all times." I told him.

Asgore and Erudi both nodded to me. Through their stern expressions I could tell they were glad to see me taking this all seriously.

How could one not?


	10. Chapter 9 : Will Power

_196X.._

I walked into the throne room in a confused state. I was not sure what to say.. Or what to do from this point onward. So many had fallen now.. Who was even left..?

"Doctor Gaster." Asgore gasped softly as he watched me enter. "What has happened?" he asked me with worry.

I could only muster enough strength to shake my head at him. I was disillusioned about our hope now.. Even now, standing here in partial sunlight coming from above, I felt cold.. alone.. hopeless in the darkness that filled me..

 _W.D.._

"Where is-..?' Mystrium began to ask as he stepped towards me. "By the stars.. Who will be next?" he quickly realized, stepping back to where he was, with a wild, confused, expression.

"Are we any closer to finding a cure?" Asgore asked me.

"N-no.." I forced myself to answer.

They both gasped and winced at that grim reality made real by my one stuttered word.

"We will have no choice than.." Asgore said somberly. "Go and seal off the path between Waterfall and Hotland." he told Mystrium. "Perhaps we can buy ourselves some more time." he said as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Yes.. Asgore. Right away." Mystrium replied, with a hint of anger in his tone.

It was of some comfort to know Mystrium was well enough to handle his duties now, somewhat. He, Semi, and No.3 had split the responsibility and were handling things well between each other. Even during this crisis, they made sure every monster that could be helped was cared for.

Mystrium hurried out of the room, but stopped by me on his way out, standing silently for a moment as he sighed heavily.

"I heard the news just this morning." he said softly. "I am so sorry." he told me.

I held back my sadness, not allowing it to weaken me during this critical moment in time. There was no saving them now.. There was no saving anyone who had fallen to what had come to be called "Indurate Disease".

"Thank you.." I told him.

He waited a moment before walking on to execute the King's extreme, but necessary, order. I ignored the hate I sensed coming from him as my thoughts went to Semi, who would no doubt be joining him. I had not seen him over the past year due to.. everything that has happened. I hoped deep down I would see him when this was over.. Whether it be in victory, or on our last breathes...

"W.D." Asgore called me.

I walked up to him as he stood by his throne, his once happy fluffy face now stern and cold as he looked at me. For once, he looked like the Boss Monster King that he was.

"Erudi's work must not be in vain. He last told me he was close to discovering a cure with Toriel." he told me.

"I believe he was, but.." I said as I remembered watching him work even while he himself was slowly succumbing to the disease.

"Being his pupil, you know more than most about his work." Asgore said as he looked at me. "Therefor, I am giving you the position and authorization of Royal Scientist from this moment on." he stated.

"Lord Asgore I-!" I stuttered to say in shock.

"The entire underground is counting on you and the other scientists W.D Gaster. You MUST find a cure for this disease before the underground goes silent." he told me. "May Erudi's knowledge continue to aid you.." he sighed.

"I-I we not fail-!" I said in a stressed tone as I bowed to him.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.. I.. I was the Royal Scientist now-! Erudi's dust rest in peace.. I had no time to celebrate this honor under such dismal circumstances though. This will all mean nothing if we all turn to dust..

* * *

That evening I stood before the Barrier, trying to calm my mind for the task ahead. I had much work to do, but with my mind spinning like this, I would never get any work done. There was just to much too process at once..

 _Where will you start?_

I don't know yet Lillian.. Except, to find Erudi's notes and study them thoroughly. If he was as close as he said, I will no doubt find the information I need there. I only hope it will be enough.

Clear your mind first W.D.. Relax..

The unsettling sounds of the Barrier began to fill my mind as I watched the magic that made it up swirl around, creating a faint kaleidoscope array of colors and light. I reached out and gently touched the tip in of my finger against it.

It still felt so cold. It was as if I could feel the very hateful, fearful, emotions of the humans who created it. I tried to press my whole hand against it, but it was like trying to get polar opposite magnets to connect. It kept pushing me away the harder I pressed against it. I took a step back to try and charge into it.

 _Drago don't..! It won't work. You know it won't.._

I stood up and tried to relax again. I stared at the Barrier as it stood, seemingly taunting me with its continuous noises. One day you will fall..

"Hey W.D.." a solemn voice suddenly said from behind me.

I turned to see Semi standing like a statue before me, his eyes as black as the Abyss as he looked at the ground away from my gaze. His coat was in poor condition due to his constant work in the Royal Guard. He barely had time to sleep most days, much like me. I noticed a small crack on the side of his skull, from where he obtained such an injury I was not sure. I reached out to it heal it with what healing magic I knew, but he pushed me back with gravity magic.

"No contacts remember?" he reminded me.

"Y-yes. Of course." I replied.

The disease was highly contagious, but I doubted that it had spread up this far. But he was right.. Better to not take any risks.

"So.. I was told you're the new Royal Scientist?" he asked as he walked up beside me into the light from the Barrier.

"Sadly, yes." I replied, turning back to the Barrier.

"Dream come true than, huh?"

"I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Don't we all.."

The Barrier's mournful noise echoed around us as we stood watching it, the light from outside growing dimmer each minute as the day ended for the surface world. I felt anger over it for the first time. Anger against the humans who trapped us here. If only there were a way to tell them about our plight. What they have put us through!

 _Drago.. Please.. Don't_ _be sad.._

Sad.. Neh. If I do not succeed.. of what point is it to avoid the monster's influence any longer? We will all lose our souls either way.

"I guess you know we had to seal off Waterfall." Semi broke the silence with.

"I am aware, yes." I answered.

Semi spat in disgust as he turned away. The order was no doubt hard to follow. Neither of us, nor anyone for that matter, expected something like this to happen. Monster kind was in a state of panic, grief, and hopelessness. All emotions the Black Soul Monster would feed on and grow stronger with each day this went on.. How much time do we really have I wonder? Just how powerful is it at this point?

"Do you think you can do it?" Semi asked me.

"I will die trying if I must." I answered, in fear of that possibly.

"Try not too, k?" he replied.

"You as well brother." I said as I looked down at him.

He looked up at me, the bright white magic pupils of his eyes returning. His boney smile grew on one side of his face as he tried to give me an encouraging look. I could see past it clearly though; how broken he truly was inside.

Don't break completely brother.. I fear the thought of having to face this alone.. Or even losing you..

* * *

 _The Next Year.._

"Miss Toriel.. please." I asked of her as she stood nervously in front of me with the syringe in her hands.

"But W.D, this might not work. If it is wrong you-"

"Will fall either way." I interrupted her. "Just do it!" I told her.

We had been working on this formula for months in the lab that Erudi had built here in Hotland for other purposes just before this crisis started. It had been remade into a medical center to research the much needed cure and had served Erudi, and both I and Toriel, well during this crisis. Now, it may well become my final resting place as the disease I am striving to cure eats away at my very soul.

I leaned on the nearby counter as a surge of pain tore at my being. This horrible disease quite literally ate magic, so using magic in any form had become increasingly difficult over the past few weeks. The first sign of having the disease. It had grown worse, quicker than most other cases, and I was very quickly losing myself to it. But in Miss Toriel's hand was what I had decided might be the answer to ending not only my pain, but that of everyone else afflicted. I had not tested any of my or Toriel's previous mixtures of herbs and magic on a live subject, but, I was confident we had the right one, and was willingly to risk myself to find out. Indeed, if it was wrong, my whole being might be destroyed.. But that was the fate I was facing anyway.

Toriel stepped forward to me as I held my arm up on the counter for her. She injected the medicine into my very being, quickly reaching over for paper and pen to write down the results when she had finished. If it worked for humans like in their shows and literacy works.. This must be how diseases are treated.

"Do you feel any difference?" Toriel asked me.

"Not yet.." I gasped as a surge of pain numbed my body, a sign of the disease's progression. "Splinters-" I spat as I dug my claws onto the counter.

Please work.. I have given up so much for this now..

"Anything?" Toriel asked again.

I waited a moment before answering, not noticing any change in how I felt right away. Could I have been.. wrong..?

"Perhaps it needed mor-" I winced in pain as another surge of numbness hit me, making my body feel like it had turned to stone. "more of the moss extract." I struggled to finish saying.

"That was the most potent ingredient. Any more and you would be passing out by now." Toriel told me.

"Neheh.. That would be better that what I am experiencing right now.." I laughed through the pain.

"I cannot believe you are not experiencing _anything_ thus far." she said in disbelief. "With all the herbs we mixed in, you should be having _some_ kind of reaction by now." she said as she continued to watch me intently.

My life started to flash before my eyes as I tired to hold myself up.

Semi.. My broken down brother..

Toriel.. Loyal and helpful friend..

Mystrium.. A lost soul..

Calibri.. A miracle letter writer of hope..

Gerson.. Strong and stubborn protector..

Lillian..

Lillian..!

What will happen to her if I..?

A surge of pain brought on a mind numbing headache. My vision also blurred for a moment. But something was odd about it. It wasn't just my eye sight failing, it was as if..

 _Don't give up Drago..!_

Toriel's expression looked familiar, and I somehow knew the movements she would make _before_ she made them.

"I guess we were wrong.." Toriel sighed.

Just as I.. remembered her saying.. before I.. _died_..?

My mind slowly filled with new memories and thoughts. Hazy memories and thoughts that I once had.. I knew what needed to be done, what we did wrong last time. I looked at Toriel and stumbled towards her.

"Toriel.." I gasped. "Your healing magic.." I said as my body grew weaker by the second.

"What? What is it?" she asked, unsure of what I meant.

"Use it on me, quickly-!" I told her. "The herbs become more potent when magic is applied to them, it activates- UGH! certain proprieties-! within them!" I struggled to say as I fought the increasing pain.

"Yes, but, I would have to-"

"Please Toriel-!"

She quickly placed her hand on my head and funneled her healing magic into me. I could barely feel it through the numbness, but I could sense something stirring in me.

"W.D-!" I heard Toriel shout.

I felt a calm come over me as I fell unconscious..

Then an overwhelming.. fear..

 _Drago..!_

 _YOU HAVE LIVED.. VERY GOOD.._

* * *

"How is he Tori?" I asked her as I saw her come out of W.D's room, settled at the back of the Palace.

She looked my way, and smiled.

"He will recover in time." she told me.

A wave of relief came over me. He was alive. If I had lost him after losing our parents..

"This means you have a cure than?" Asgore asked from behind me.

"Yes. I will begin making it and distributing it to everyone right away." she told him.

"Semi, assemble the Guard and help her anyway you can." he ordered me.

"Right away!" I answered, quickly leaving the scene to find Mystrium and tell him the news.

This nightmare was finally over!

* * *

As soon as I had the chance, I went back to check on W.D. He was.. all I had left after all. I made some tea to help calm me, but it did little good. I immediately noticed my hands shaking the tea around as I tried to hold the cup still. I was still a nervous wreck after everything that had happened. I was still afraid of losing someone else, anyone. I had never been this scared before..

I made my way from the Palace kitchen on through the maze like halls of the Palace to W.D's home at its back, not far from the Royal Library, where I had seen Mystrium too many times to count lately. He kept himself eye deep in books when he wasn't on duty these days, and with the crisis over, he might never come out of there now.

I got to W.D's door and knocked. But no response. Surely he wasn't still unconscious, it's been 2 days! I hope he didn't clock out like I did before..

I decided to try and unlock his fancy magic lock and see if he was even in there. I recalled what he had told me about this lock once and summoned magic inside of it to attempt what the Guard would call "breaking and entering". Heh. I could pick most normal locks, but this one, being behind a metal plate with no key hole to actually pick at, was much harder figure out. I don't think it even worked the same as a normal lock. It was starting to get frustrating the more I messed around with it that's for sure.

"If you don't mind Semi, I would much like to get to my room before the day is over." W.D said behind me suddenly.

I flinched away from the lock, quickly sipping some tea to make it look like I was just waiting for him. His expression at me told me he didn't believe my ruse. He then walked over and grabbed the door handle, using his other hand to cast magic in the lock, instantly unlocking it.

"You got to show me how to do that." I told him.

"So you can raid my personal space and leave Boss Monsters know what to surprise me?" he said, looking me with some annoyance. "No." he answered plainly.

"A valid reason." I replied, sipping some tea.

W.D sighed as he walked into his room, his low lying tail telling me he wasn't in a happy mood. I walked in behind him and watched him gaze out the window over his sloppy desk. It was covered with books, papers, blueprints, notebooks, and even some plants that were growing in small piles of dirt that had fell out of a pot. The rest of his room was in the same condition. Can't say I blame him, my own room didn't look much better back at the Barracks after everything that's happen.

He began to look around at it himself. He sighed heavily and began taking the books off his desk to put them back in a nearby bookcase. I took another large sip of tea to finish it off, then stuffed the cup and saucer in the pocket of my coat.

"Want some help brother?" I quickly asked him.

He paused from putting a book up, then looked around the room. He put the book away and turned to me with a concerned expression.

"Somewhere in this mess is a broom." he stated. "You can sweep up behind me as I get things off the floor." he told me, returning to the book shelf.

"Broom. Got it." I replied, quickly looking around the room for it.

I soon found it thrown under his bed and pulled it out, along with a bunch of other stuff that he told me wasn't suppose to be down there. It was hours later that we finally got the room tidied up and swept clean. W.D was finishing up the desk when I came back with tea for the two of us. He rolled the last blueprint up and dropped it into a nearby basket with a bunch of others.

I handed him his tea once he was done and we sat on the edge of the bed together. I chuckled at the sight of my feet barely reaching past his knees off the edge of the bed.

"So how'ya feelin'?" I asked him.

"As well as can be." he answered.

"That's good to hear.." I said.

"Yourself?" he asked.

"Fine." I smiled up at him.

"Truly?" he asked with suspension.

I looked away from him and nervously tapped my finger against the teacup in my hands. I guess I wasn't hiding my feelings very well. Though, we could always read each other like an open book, so maybe it was just obvious to him. Regardless, I didn't feel like talking about.. anything really.

"The underground may never be the same after this." W.D sighed. "But we must all continue on in memory of those.. who are not with us." he stated, taking an uneasy sip of tea.

"Yeah.." I sighed.

We sat in silence for a moment. Neither of us knew what else to say to each other. It was just us two now though.. so I guess we better figure something out.

"How is Calibri?" W.D asked me.

"Oh she's fine." I quickly answered. "S-she's still a bit shaken up, like we all are." I added.

"Semi." he put his hand on my shoulder. "Do not let your emotions overpower you. If you do.." he told me.

"The Black Soul Monster must be having a field day.." I said.

"This gives us less time to work with." he said, getting up and walking to his desk. "I need to start this now." he stated.

He pulled one of the blueprints out of the basket and laid it out on the desk. He took a sip of tea and laid it on the desk out of the way as he looked it over intently. I stood up on the bed and walked towards the headboard to get a good look at the blueprint he had out.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You should recognize it." he said as he looked over at me.

I looked the blueprint over, and realized it was the sketch he and Lillian had drawn up. The one that could get someone to the surface..

"You really think you can make that work?" I asked him in doubt.

"Honesty, no. But that will not stop me from trying. Right now, it is all based on theory, but with the authority I have as Royal Scientist now, I believe I may be able to prove enough to create a way to traverse space." he explained.

"You mean like a teleportor?"

"Not quite. Teleportors, according to Doctor Time's fictional science, transport atoms _through_ space. I am purposing going from point A to point B without having to go through normal space, otherwise the Barrier would block the signal carrying the atoms."

"You mean like you're here, than, pop, you're there?"

"Do you recall the wormholes Doctor Time would sometimes traverse?"

"I recall they take you through space as well, so, the Barrier would still block that. Right?"

"Not if you are in another dimension."

I stared at W.D. Already lost and left behind.

"Look. This is how it will work.." he began to explain to me as he walked me through what was on the blueprints.

* * *

 _Some months later.._

I was soon back on my normal patrols; which now included both Home and Snowdin. It was never easy walking these once closed off areas, but, I think I'm adjusting. Slowly. Walking from New Home to these parts was a challenge, but, that's what shortcuts are for. I can get to Home and back in under an hour sometimes. It depended on who I ran into to chat with along the way.

I took my time walking through Hotland today, as I had clocked in early, and enjoyed the sounds of magma and passing monsters. And construction. On the main path, W.D had begun his massive project.

The CORE.

That was an acronym for.. Darn it I can't remember. "Converter of Radioactive Energy"? Something like that. I think.

I found a good spot on the path to watch the construction as I finished off my breakfast toast. Things were coming along as smooth as the butter on my toast it looked like. The main framework was half way done, and the elevator shaft that would be used by citizens and scientist alike was also being be built.

I shook the burnt crumbs off my hand and started back down the path. I was hoping to meet with W.D if he was out here. He had been pretty busy, obviously, and I hadn't seen him since me and Calibri got hitched some months ago.

Yeah, Heh. I got W.D to thank for helping me out with that..

As I walked through the construction zone on the "safe road" that was built through it, I found W.D with some of the workers, along with some of the other scientists.

"Make sure the foundation is secure before starting the next phase of construction. I don't want half of the building falling off into the magma midway through the project." W.D told the construction crew with him.

"We'll have it checked out thoroughly Doctor, don't you worry!" the captain of the crew told him. "Alright boys, let's go!" he then ordered his crew as they headed out.

"Doctor, I have been looking over your calculations for the cooling system, and I think we should create a way to overcompensate the water intake in case of an overload situation." a feline monster told him as he flipped through papers on his clipboard, then straightened his glasses as he looked up at W.D.

"Which will never happen as long as this place is built to my design; but it would not hurt." W.D told him. "How do you suggest we achieve such overcompensation?" he then asked.

The monster was at a lose for an answer and started to think to himself. He grew more nervous as W.D looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"Ice maybe?" I suggested as I walked up.

"Ice? How in the underground is one to get ice here without it-" W.D said as he turned around to me. "Oh, Semi. Of course you were the one to say that." he sighed.

"It _would_ be m-more effective than water alone though Doctor. W-we should consider it." four eyes suggested to him.

"It would also allow for more water to go into the steam chamber, producing more power." W.D brought out. "Perhaps we could expand the waterway into the CORE.." he said to himself as he became lost in thought.

"And float the ice along it right in where it's needed?" I suggested as I gestured the movement. "I know I guy in Snowdin who could make the ice for'ya." I informed him.

"That is actually a brilliant idea." W.D said in surprise at me.

"Just helping my little brother out. Like I do." I said as I straightened my coat with pride.

"Specs, have the crew assigned to the waterway redesign it to accommodate large ice forms. We will have to extend the waterway inside as well so that both the water and ice reach their destinations." he ordered him.

"I will get the update to them right away." Spec answered. "Semi. Doctor." he nodded to each of us before leaving.

I summoned a bone sword and stabbed it into the ground beside me to lean on. W.D gave me a confused stare for a moment.

"So, how are you doing?" I asked him in a friendly manner.

"Fine." he answered plainly. "You?" he asked.

"Same'ol same'ol." I shrugged.

"How is Gaster?" he asked next.

"Oh she's doing great! We're still working on the house we bought in New Home, but I think it's coming together quite nicely!" I told him happily.

He smiled at me fondly, as he often did these days, and held back a chuckle.

"What?" I asked out of curiosity.

"It's just nice to see you smiling again Semi." he said.

"You too smartypants." I winked at him.

He rolled his eyes and turned towards the construction behind him.

"I will be happier once this is finished." he stated. "The CORE will provide the energy needed by the entire underground as technology continues to advance." he said with a gesture out toward the construction.

"As well as that sci-fi "invention" of yours." I stated as I picked up my sword and lugged it over my shoulder.

"Yes. It will use the majority of the CORE's power that it produces." W.D said as he tapped his chin with the end of his claw. "Hopefully I will not have to disconnect the entire underground when it comes time to test it." he sighed.

"You can't store some of the energy up in a giant battery or something?" I asked.

"Possibly. But seeing as the raw geothermal energy is going to be converted into _magical_ electricity, I would have to completely reinvent the battery to be able to hold that type of energy." he stated, probably already making it up in his head by the look on his face.

"Shouldn't be too hard." I shrugged.

"It is much easier said than done actually.." he sighed. "By the way, since I have the time," he quickly began to say. "have to you noticed any activity around the Abyss lately?" he asked.

I tensed up at the question. I.. hadn't actually gone by and checked.. for some weeks now.. 'course, I hadn't noticed anything since I started checking on it in Mystrium's place, as he had done for centuries I've come to find out. It was all pretty quiet. No signs of the Black Soul Monster.

"Not lately, no." I decided to tell W.D.

"And overall monster behavior?"

"Slowly getting better I think. I still get some real meanies sometimes though."

"I hope it is not just waiting to surprise us.."

"Doctor! A moment please!" someone called.

"Here we go again.." W.D moaned as he left me.

I was about to say goodbye to him, but.. Something felt off all of the sudden. I instinctively pulled my sleeve back to look at my old reliable wrist watch. It was saying I was about to be late for reporting in at Snowdin. But that can't be right, I was a good hour ahead earlier.

Wasn't I..?

I wanted to ask W.D for the time to be sure, but he was already gone with the worker. I looked back at the construction and felt a wave of fear pass over me. It felt like a nightmare I had, but couldn't remember..

What in blazes was this feeling all of the sudden?

* * *

 _Some_ _more_ _months later.._

"So you tracked them down?" I asked.

"Sure did! Me and the team found them hiding all the stolen goods across the river in a small cavern almost no one else could reach!" Moshi reported.

"Good job." I replied.

Everything Moshi was telling me I knew I had heard from him before. This day too was feeling uncomfortably familiar. This was much more than some random deja vu feeling. I HAD gone through this exact day before. I just couldn't figure out why, or how, it was happening.

"Captain Semi?" Moshi asked when he noticed me.

"Heh. Keep up the good work here in Snowdin Moshi." I told him, giving him a scratch behind the ear. "I need to catch up with someone in Hotland so I'll be off." I told him.

We said our goodbyes and I hurried out of Snowdin and through Waterfall. I stopped by the Abyss at the dump, just to check, and found no signs of danger. No signs of that monster poking its head out.. In fact, I haven't seen Mystrium in awhile either. I should go check on the old guy.

I navigated the caverns to his house and found he wasn't home. I pulled my well stocked key chain out and used the key for his door I had to get in. I glanced around the living room and found it as disorganized as ever. I called for Mystrium but there was no reply. My curiosity drew me towards his bedroom. Maybe he was sleeping in this morning?

As I passed the table, I noticed something sparkle on the side of one of the chairs. The same sparkle came from the doorknob as well. It was almost like.. monster dust. I got a handkerchief out of my pocket and wiped the sparkling liquid up in it. W.D could check it for me later. I opened the door and found the bedroom empty. The bed was unmade, as expected, and there were no signs of anyone being here recently. I wiped my finger across the top of the end table and found the dust layer on it pretty thick.

No one's been here in days..

"Where did you go Rimmy?" I asked myself.

I made my way out of the house from there and locked it back up. Then I took a shortcut over to Hotland to find W.D. The last few times I'd lived through this day, I didn't think to go check on Mystrium. Maybe I should have. Only now do I realize he has been missing for sometime, but, no one else seems to have noticed. In fact, no one has even mentioned him lately. It's like.. they have forgotten him.

* * *

"He can't be that busy Specs. Just tell him I have something he should look at." I told the spectacled feline.

"A-alright. I'll go see if he can spare you a moment." he replied, heading deeper into the lab to find W.D.

"He better have a moment to spare for his only brother." I told him.

As I waited on them, I took a small tour of the upper floor of the lab. Computers were running, each showing data for the CORE, or displaying camera footage from somewhere in the underground. The desk that W.D would sometimes be working at was piled with files and folders, all neatly stacked and organized. I took one folder off the desk and fingered through it out of curiosity. In it was information on energy conversion values, I could tell that much by the math. I put it back and began to wonder around the room some more, not finding much to look at that would hold my attention.

I soon pulled the desk chair over and watched the camera feeds. There was one in each area of the underground. Home, which was the most boring one. Snowdin, where I caught Moshi running by. Waterfall, it had some static. Hotland, showing the partially complete CORE at a distance. New Home, placed in the central park watching people coming and going.

So boring..

"You have something important to show me Semi?" I heard W.D suddenly ask.

I jolted up in a scare. I must have fallen asleep. I spun the desk chair around to him and hopped out.

"I do." I told him, reaching into my pocket for the stained handkerchief. "I need you to tell me what this strange liquid is." I showed him.

"It is hard to make out against that white cloth." he said as he peered at it intently.

"It was all I had to pick it up with." I shrugged.

"Bring it down stairs." he told me, leading me to the elevator.

He led me to the chemistry side of the lab and we got some of the liquid off the handkerchief to look at under a microscope. W.D's tail twitched with excitement as he placed the tray under it and began to examine it.

"What'cha see?" I asked him right away.

"I have to bring it into focus before I can tell anything.." he told me.

"Well?"

"Hold on."

"The suspense is killing me De!"

"Just wait and-!" he almost shouted at me. "By the Stars.." he then gasped.

"What?"

"This.. Where did you say you found this?" he asked me.

"Mystrium's house. It was on the doorknob to his bedroom, and there was some on a chair too." I told him. "What is it?" I asked.

"If I am looking at this right, it is liquefied magic." he stated. "A magical beings, being, dissolved into a liquid state." he explained.

"Which means..?"

"I'm not sure concerning Mystrium. The only way something like this could happen.. But that shouldn't be.." he mumbled.

"You know, Mystrium has been missing for some time, but, no one seems to have noticed but me." I told him.

W.D looked at me with some concern. He quickly looked back through the microscope for a moment, then took the tray out and poured the white sparkling liquid out into a vial. He shook it up and down a few times and watched it settle.

"It must be the same side effect.." he whispered. "I need to put this in the extractor." he stated, rushing off without me.

"Hey wait up!" I called after him as I tried to keep up with his large steps.

I followed him into another, much larger, room, and saw.. The Extractor. Flashbacks overwhelmed my mind as I remembered this thing. W.D had told me all about this, and even showed me how it worked. This thing, when powered by the CORE, could extractor a soul right out of anyone, without having to kill them. He planned to use this to extract Lillian's soul from himself in order to study it, and to use it on the Black Soul Monster to remove any souls it might have absorbed over the years.

"W-what are you going to do with this?" I asked him as I stuck close to him.

I knew that thing couldn't do what it was suppose to with the CORE incomplete, but, it still terrified me.

"If I am right, there is more than just magical energy in this sample." he said, powering up the Extractor. "The Extractor should be able to separate the two energies if there are indeed two mixed in this sample." he stated.

"What's the other energy you think is in there?" I asked as I watched him set everything up.

"We are about to find out." he replied, slamming the lever down to activate the Extractor.

After the process, W.D took two vials out and didn't look too surprised by what he found. One was filled with bright white liquid, clearly magic; the other had a thick red liquid that sparkled with a faint yellow light. Kinda like gold flakes on plutonic rock that could be found in the mines between Waterfall and Hotland.

"If Mystrium is still alive, he is slowly losing what little physical form he has." W.D stated as he looked intently at the red liquid.

"How- Why's that?" I stuttered to ask.

"This, my dear brother, is what I have coined "Will Power"." He told me, handing the vial down to me. "It is what makes human souls as powerful as they are. What gives them the ability to persist after death for so long." he explained.

"ok.." I said, unsure what this all meant.

"If this is indeed a piece of Mystrium as I suspect, than his levels of WP have exceeded past a safe limit and have begun to destabilize his magic based body." W.D stated.

"But how did he get it in the first-" a random memory resurfaced. "Oh yeah, he has a human soul.. you.. told me that already, didn't you?" I said in shock at the sudden forgotten memories.

"I have explained many things to you time and again Semi, but you fail to retain memories as well as I do over the replayed days." he said as he looked down at me. "I do hope you remember enough about this to not ask me to explain it again." he then said with some annoyance.

Replayed.. days.. I seem to remember something about that.

"How come you remember it better? Is it because you are the one causing time to rewind?" I asked him as it all slowly came to me.

"That has been our theory, but I believe the WP of Lillian's soul is also contributing to my retention of repeated events."

"Makes sense." I said, slipping the vial of WP into my pocket.

All of the sudden I couldn't think. My mind was blank. All I could feel was..

 _SADNESS.._

My mind went to the Rift in the CORE. It was almost done. Once completed, W.D's idea of turning it into a time machine.. I could save all of them with that.. I could go back and.. I just needed to wait until W.D finished it, then I could.. And if he tries-!

"Semi?" W.D asked when he noticed my mood.

"I-I guess I should go look for Mystrium?" I asked him.

"You may not find him Semi. Last I was with him, he hardly even acknowledged I was there. I believe his soul may be completely under the control of the Black Soul Monster, though, not absorbed by it yet, thank the stars." he stated.

 _HE FEARS THE POWER IT BRINGS.._

Power it..?

 _DON'T LET HIM FAIL IN COMPLETING THE RIFT.. IF YOU WISH TO SAVE THEM, HE MUST NOT STOP.._

"If we put an end to the monster, do you think Mystrium might return?" I asked.

"Very possible yes." he answered. "But first I must complete the CORE. Once that is done, we will begin to make plans to lure that monster here to extract whatever soul power it has."

"You said once that human soul power was needed to make the Rift able to travel through time?"

"Time Magic is needed to create a portal through time, but, if a monster were to try and travel through without enough WP to hold their magical being together, it could result in.. a disastrous outcome."

"That's why the CORE creates magic electricity."

"That will be converted into Time element magic once I finish designing a magic element converter." he told me. "Why are you suddenly interested in the time traveling potential of the Rift?" he asked me.

"Eh, no particular reason. In fact, it sounds like a lot of extra work when compared to getting past the Barrier by traveling through dimensions." I answered.

"It is, but I still intend to investigate it as we go along." he replied.

 _AS DO I.._

"Well, you know where I live if you ever need my help W.D." I winked up to him. "In fact, I should be getting home about now anyway." I said, stepping back out of the room. "So.. Thanks and see'ya later!" I said with a snap of my fingers at him.

I could save them all.. It was so close.. So.. easy to do..! The Rift can't be completed fast enough for me!

* * *

Author : If things get a little mixed up, or don't make sense, let me know, because I rushed this from here on.


	11. Chapter 10 : Bad Memory

_Early 197X.._

"Semi. It's _just not_ possible!" W.D told me sternly as he leaned over the main console for the Rift.

"It is too! And you know it!" I shouted at him.

"Semi!" he yelled as he slammed the console. "I'm not having this argument with you again!" he shouted as he turned to me.

"Neither am I!" I shouted, summoning magical attacks around me.

"You. Idiot." he growled, summoning his own magic. "How many times will this end like this brother? Must I strike you with my own hand to stop you every time we meet here? How long do you plan to keep trying to do this?!" he asked me.

"As long as it takes until I can save them." I told him, readying a sword in my hand.

"You will only end up losing everyone else Semi." he replied. "Think of Arial!" he quickly said before I could speak. "Do you plan to keep tearing her life apart with these pointless resets?" he asked me somberly.

I flinched back. I had already lost Calibri with my pride.. Arial..

"If I go back, I won't have to worry-"

"You will destroy everything."

I flinched again.

"And you know exactly what I mean, and why you're so darn determined to do this!" he told me.

I mumbled out a few words, but they had no meaning at this point. I was paralyzed. Confused, desperate- I just wanted everyone I lost back..

 _KILL HIM AND TAKE THE RIFT! HE CANNOT OVERPOWER YOU!_

W.D walked up and knelt down to me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Semi.. We both have to accept that going back in time is far too dangerous with the Black Soul Monster here." he told me. "Just making it time travel capable is a danger in fact.. But that's not to say we will not be able to use it for such a purpose later, once we have dealt with the monster." he said kindly. "Even then though.." he sighed.

"It will still exist in the past.." I finished for him.

We both looked away from each other.. W.D then wrapped me in a hug.

"There may well be no bringing them back.." he told me.

I grabbed him and hugged him as tight as I could.

"Why though..? Why does it have to end this way? When we're so close?!" I cried.

"We will have to accept our losses.. and move forward to make the future better than the past." he said to me as I felt a tear roll down the back of my skull.

"I'm sorry De.. I.. I never should have-"

He hugged me tighter.

"Once we are past the Barrier.. We can leave all this behind us.." he said in a strained voice.

"Heh. Sounds like a plan." I tried to laugh.

We may not be able to change the past.. but like he said, we can as sure as the stars change the future. We can keep from losing anyone else.. From losing myself to that monster..

He let go and looked at me with a smile, patting my head like he always did. I pat his knee and smiled back at him. I was glad this timeline didn't end like all the rest had so far.. with one of us dead.. I was so tired of fighting..

"Let's make some history worth remembering." I winked at him.

"For the first time in many resets, I am in full agreement with you." he replied.

"Let's.. promise to never reset again." I asked of him.

"Seeing as our WP is evenly matched now, I do not believe it would even be possible." he stated.

"Promise that won't change?"

"Promise."

The sound of energy building suddenly caught our attention. We saw the Rift begin to charge, the CORE pouring all its power into it at once. We looked at the main console and saw Mystrium standing there.

"How did he get in here?" I asked in fear.

"We are not the only ones who play each reset day differently Semi-!" W.D stated in equal fear.

I jumped forward toward Mystrium, and he immediately hit me with his magic. His black, cold, soul shredding, magic. I was thrown back by it across the floor. W.D blocked the next attack with a Gaster Blaster, which he hesitated to fire back with as a counter.

"You fools have done just as he expected you would." Mystrium smiled at us. "Now, you are faced with a life deciding choice." he stated, walking towards us. "And I am sure you will choose to side with the world instead of the true king of monsters." he said as he summoned hallow diamond weapons in his hands.

"If you're telling us to give up," I said as I got to W.D's side. "that's definitely not a choice we're making." I told him.

Mystrium's smug smile told me he had plans to change that.

The Rift began to activate, controverting energy into magic and then combining the two to cast an artificial spell that tore through space.

"That-! How did it charge so quickly?" W.D gasped at the sight.

"Better question. WHERE did it open to?" I asked.

"The Void no doubt." he replied to me.

"And the resting place of the bellicose soul of callousness." Mystrium stated.

The Rift finished, and the portal between worlds was established.

Dread.

Dread flooded the room as it seemed to grow dark around us.

In the Rift appeared a tall figure.

"A human..?!" W.D gasped under his breath.

"The human half of Mastic Monstar. Together, no soul with be safe from their grasp." Mystrium explained.

Mystrium tried to pin us down with his magic, but he only got W.D as I managed to dodge the sharp diamond coming down on me. W.D tore his coat getting lose, and quickly fired back at Mystrium with a barrage of bones.

We had few choices from here..

Fight the other half of that monster, _without_ the Star Blade.

Destroy the Rift.

Or attempt a reset and risk this happening sooner the next time around.

No way was giving up becoming an option here..

We had to stop this.. Whatever it took! When me and W.D regrouped, we found ourselves pinned between Mystrium and the human coming from the portal. W.D whispered a plan down to me and I quickly nodded in acknowledgment.

We had to act fast..!

* * *

 _Later 197X.._

"Seriously Daddy?!" Arial shouted at me from the door step.

"Yes "seriously"! Now scoot your boot or you're going to be late!" I shouted back at her.

She groaned loudly and walked down the steps, and right past me. I snatched her hand and started walking her down the street beside me.

"Dad!" she whined.

"I'm not letting you go alone Arial." I told her as I kept a look out around us.

"I don't ever go to school alone Dad! I meet up with the other kids at the corner!" she argued.

"That's not safe enough for me." I told her.

"You just don't want me hanging out with Tahoma, is that it?! Why do you hate him so much?" she said to me.

"That boy is not someone you should be "hanging out" with Arial. He's a clumsy, no good, Serif!" I told her sternly.

"OH MY GOD DAD! You need to chill!"

"And you need to quit being so defiant young lady!"

She tried to pull herself from my grip but I held on to her tight. I wasn't going to lose her, not to some random violent monster, not to the Black Soul Monster, and not to that Tahoma boy! She was staying with me as much as possible.

When we reached the school I made sure she got in safe. And made sure Tahoma got a stern stare from me when he tried to walk over to Arial.

"I'll be back right at 3. I expect you out here-"

"I know I know! Right at 3!" she snapped back at me as she walked to class.

"Arial-!" I held back as some other kids walked past me.

"Oh hey! Groovy! It's Arial's Dad!" one of them said.

"Cool! He's, like, the Royal Guard CAPTAIN!" another stated.

"He's even got his armour on!" another said happily.

I better leave before I get mobbed by these kiddos for autographs..

* * *

"And we've got a team looking into the incident in Hotland right now." one of the guards told me as they read me last night's report.

"They got anything on it yet?" I asked.

"T-they have yet to discover anything significant." they told me.

"Well tell them they can't quit until they do. We can't let whoever committed that crime get away!" I told them, holding back my anger.

"Y-yes Sir!" they answered.

"Anything else to report?" I asked them, trying to rub a headache away.

"N-no Sir. That's the full night watch report." they stated.

"Alright. Return to your normal duty's than. And let me know when they find something in Hotland!" I told them.

"Yes Sir!" they saluted before running out of my office.

I sat in silence for a moment..

 _THERE IS STILL MUCH WORK TO BE DONE.._

I ignored the feelings pulling me back to the CORE. I couldn't work on rebuilding the Rift today. I needed to get paper work here in the office done. It was really starting to pile up. I slipped one out from the middle of the stack and glanced it over. It was a request to search an old mine shaft that was still owned by a family of monsters. The Guard who was requesting the permission suspected there were stolen goods hidden in the shaft. No evidence was given to convince me it was even remotely true though.

I tossed the paper aside and got up from my desk.

Maybe I _will_ go work on the Rift today.

* * *

The moment I walked into the CORE I was caught by some of the newbie scientists that had been put in charge of it. Scientists I had taught for some years to make sure they could keep this place running without me guiding them.

"Doctor Gaster-"

"I'm not the Royal Scientist no more kid, so cut it." I growled at him.

"O-oh! Yes! Of course! Sorry Sir Gaster!" he apologized nervously.

"Now what is it? I'm kinda busy." I asked.

"W-we were j-just wondering if you may be able to help with a slight "glitch" that has appeared in the CORE's steam systems, but, if y-you are busy I-"

"Show me what it is.." I sighed.

* * *

After solving their simple problem, I made my way to the center of the CORE. I entered the torn room that once held the Rift, now gone and shattered like..

What I had rebuilt so far wasn't looking much like what W.D had on his blueprints, but it worked as far as I could tell. I'm not much of a repairman it turns out. At least I knew enough to repair the CORE itself after.. the incident.

I walked over to the gutted console and connected its power cables to the CORE's power. It turned right on and had nothing to report, because nothing else was connected to it yet. _Because I still hadn't translated the rest of W.D's blueprints I found_. Why did you have to write it all in Old Mons De?

I fought a sudden surge of sadness. It hardened into hate as I held it down. I slammed the console and then threw bones in anger at a sheet of metal that leaned against the wall. The bones jabbed into it like nails and nearly destroyed it.

"Calm down Semi.." I told myself. "This will work.. You can figure it out.." I added.

I glanced at a blueprint lying nearby. I didn't recognize a single word on it.

"I _will_ figure this out.." I growled. "I will save at least you.."

* * *

Three'o'clock. Or as my old watch says; 7:37. Old thing's been stuck at that time and date since the incident. A constant reminder to me of my mistake and what I lost..

"Well?" I heard Arial say in an annoyed tone. "It is 3. Are we, like, going home or what?" she asked me.

"Watch your tone there girl." I warned her.

"Bye Arial!" Tahoma shouted as he ran by.

"Bye Tami!" Arial replied with a wave.

" _Tami_ "? Since when do you abbreviate names?" I asked her.

"He is my friend and he likes it." she said with a tinge of defiance in her voice. "Besides, I think it fits him better." she said as she fondly watched him run off.

I knew that look. Come high school they'll be having fancy dinners downtown behind my back. She'll probably pay for it with MY money too..

"I'm sure it does.." I forced myself to say calmly.

I took her hand and we began walking home through the streets of New Home. It was a calm evening compared to most. Which only made me more nervous. I decided to ignore it and get some talking time in with Arial. With how busy I had been, I barely got to even take her to and from school like this.

"So.. anything interesting happen at school today?" I asked her.

"Not really." she said. "Except, Tahoma got picked on again." she stated.

"That boy's always being picked on." I replied as I thought back to the other instances she had told me about.

"But I helped him out! You should have seen me!" she proclaimed proudly. "I gave those bullies a good one two, just like you taught me!" she told me.

"You got in a fight?!" I stopped and gasped at her in shock.

"I just tripped them Daddy! I didn't hurt them!" she quickly explained.

"Thank the stars.." I groaned with some relief.

"If they mess with Tahoma, or anyone else again, I'm going to call the Guard on them, and then you can come book'em and throw in the slammer!" she said with a bit too much excitement.

"Or you could just tell a teacher." I told her.

"I already have; none of them believe me!" she replied.

I laughed at her, thinking of myself back in my school days. I did the same thing for De when others picked on him for being such a bookworm in a class of athletes. Except I _did_ get away with calling the Royal Guard in to handle it. Heh. Mystrium had his hands full that day when he found out the problem wasn't as big as it was made out to be.

"Your coats all dirty Dad." Arial suddenly stated.

I looked myself over and saw my coat was covered with grease stains from working on the Rift. It was torn in a few places too. So much for makign this old rag last I guess..

"Good thing Mom taught me how to sew.." I said as I tried to straighten it out a bit.

"Did you work on the Rift today?" Arial asked me.

"A bit." I admitted.

"Are you ever going to quit working on that?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I.. I just wish you were home more.."

I sighed and stopped us right outside the house. I turned and looked down at her. She was looking down at the ground somberly. I pat her head and turned to the door to unlock it.

"When I get it done Arial." I answered her. "It means a lot to me." I told her.

I opened the door and let her in first, then locked it behind us.

"You got any homework?" I asked her.

"I already finished it." she told me.

"Really? It must not have been much than." I replied.

"No. Just really easy." she told me.

"Smarty pants." I noogied her on my way to the kitchen.

"Tahoma is the smart one. You should see the puzzles he creates!" she told me happily.

"I wouldn't be surprised. His Dad designs puzzle defenses for the Royal Guard." I told her as I searched for something for the both of us to eat.

"I still cannot solve that one maze he made. It is tough! And, like, comes in three parts!" she said.

"Alright Dot." I told her as I pulled out a box and a small pot. "Instant noodles or reheated soup?" I asked her.

"We are not making dinner?" she asked in surprise.

"Not with the paper work I got to go through tonight." I told her, shaking the dry noodles and the cold soup.

"I guess the soup.." she answered.

* * *

The longer I worked on these pointless reports, permissions, evidence- the more I wanted to just slap it all off my desk. I took a break and looked at the clock on the wall, realizing it was 10. No wonder I was cranky. I shoved everything on my desk to one side and headed up stairs to see if Arial was still awake. She usually was, even though I've told her hundreds of times not to stay up this late.

I walked into the living room and found her asleep on the couch, the night news on the tv ending just as I came in. I sighed at the sight and picked her up to take her upstairs to her room. I quietly kicked the door open and tucked her into her bed. I pat her head gently before leaving the room as quietly as I could.

I went back downstairs and collapsed on the couch myself.

I waited..

But no one came..

I was alone..

* * *

 _Later 199X.._

"Dad.. Dad." I heard someone say softly to me.

"Wake uop granpa!" Papyrus shouted loudly at me.

I jumped up awake in fright, nearly falling off the couch.

"Papyrus dear! Quietly! You can't just shout someone awake like that!" Arial laughed at him.

I didn't find anything funny about this..

"That'sow you woke Dad and Sans uop." Papyrus said to her.

"That.. That is different." she told him.

Papyrus looked up at her confused.

"Mom! Where's my socks?" I heard Sans shout from upstairs.

"Oh good grief.." she lamented. "They are not in the drawer _where they belong_?" she shouted as she headed upstairs to help him.

"Nope!" I heard Sans shout with a laugh.

I relaxed and tried to fall back asleep, but Papyrus' heavy stare kept me awake.

"What'cha want Papster?" I asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders at me in response.

I groaned and sank into the blankets and pillows I had slept in. Before I could get too comfy though, Tahoma walked in from the kitchen. I peeked an eye open at him and saw he had two cups of tea in hand. Papyrus grabbed his leg as he walked in and nearly made him trip.

"Papyrus! No! Bad son!" Tahoma scolded as he managed to hold his balance.

"Daddy!" Papyrus squealed as he rode on his leg.

"Here Mister Gaster." Tahoma said as he carefully placed a cup of hot tea on the coffee table.

"No work today?" I asked him as I picked the tea cup up.

"Can I has sum Daddy?" Papyrus asked him as he took a sip.

"Son, knowing how wild you get after eating sugar, I'd hate to see what caffeine does to you." he told him. "And no, the whole office was given the day off for today." he then told me.

"That's right. You already told me that." I remembered.

"I also told you we were going to Snowdin for the day as well." he told me. "Did you ever decide if you were coming with us or not?" he then asked me.

I nearly choked on my tea when he asked me that. I had.. forgotten all about this family day out.. Splinters. Guess I could call the barracks and have someone cover for me. I doubt anything huge would happen today anyway.

I hope.

"Here bro!" Sans said as he came running in, slapping a wool knitted hat on Papyrus head.

Papyrus began to panic due to the hat being over his eyes, but Sans was quick to fix it for him. Then Sans picked him up and let him ride his back.

"Save your energy you two." Arial laughed at them when she walked in. "Dad? Are you coming with us?" she then asked me.

"Uh, yeah, I just gottuh, get someone to cover for me at work first." I told her.

"You forgot didn't you?" she asked in annoyance.

"Yes." I admitted.

"Alright. We will meet you at the elevator to Hotland than." she sighed.

Tahoma quickly finished his tea and handed the cup to Arial, tapping his skull to hers before racing upstairs to get ready.

"Ewwww! Heh!" Sans laughed.

"Eww!" Papyrus mimicked him.

Arial glanced down at them with a sinister smile.

"Ah! She's after us!" Sans laughed, running off with Papyrus.

Arial set the tea cup down and pulled them up into her arms with gravity magic. She nuzzled her head against theirs as she cuddled them.

"No! Not the mushy stuff! Stop!" Sans laughed as he tried to escape.

Papyrus was soaking it up like a dry sponge.

I got myself up and started to the stairs leading down to my old office to get my coat and boots, but Arial knelt down and grabbed me into the group hug, cuddling me up with the boys.

"Ah! Not the mushy stuff!" I shouted as I was cuddled from all sides by the three of them.

* * *

Later in Snowdin, Arial did exactly what I expected her to do. _This_ is why she wanted me to come. While Tahoma had the boys busy, Arial walked me around the outskirts of town. It was calm and quiet at the edge of the snow covered woods. After some casual conversation, she got to the meat of the issue.

"Did you work on the Rift last night?" she asked me as we walked through the snow.

"Why else would I come in so late?" I replied.

She stopped and sighed at me.

"I know I know." I said. ""What's the point?" "Why not spend more time with your grandsons?" "Stop showing Sans how to sharpen his bones."" I quoted her.

"I know the family you lost means a lot to you Dad, but, do you think you could enjoy the family you have now? At least for a while?" she asked me.

"It's kinda hard not to, seeing as we all live in the same house." I told her.

"That is not what I mean and you know it." she said in annoyance.

"Look, I'm REALLY close to finishing it! I can't give up on it now!" I told her.

"I am only asking that you take a break from it!" she said to me. "You have always been doing too many different things at once, you are going to run yourself into the ground if you keep this up." she told me. "Your bones are not exactly as bright as they used to be." she brought out.

I looked at my hand and saw scuffs and cracks in the bone that made it up; signs of old age for a skeleton monster like me.

"I'll admit I'm wearing myself thin, but I _am not_ old." I told her.

She knelt down to me and looked intently into my eyes. Just like W.D did from time to time to check..

"Promise me you will take a break?" she asked.

I took a long, deep, breath.

"Promise."

"And spend more time with the boys?"

"Sure thing."

"And be friends with Tahoma?"

"Heck No!"

"Dad!"

"I'm kidding I'm kidding!" I assured her. "Well okay, not really." I quickly retracted.

"Oh my god.." she lamented.

"He's still clumsy, you must admit." I told her.

"This conversation is over." she said in annoyance of me.

"Hey! I can say good things about him!" I told her as she walked away. "He's.. Well.. A.." I realized something terrible about myself as I thought about Tahoma. "He's a better father than I ever was." I admitted.

Arial stopped and looked back at me.

"Stars I've been a terrible everything haven't I?" I said out loud.

"You are just still hurt Dad." Arial told me as she walked back to me. "Taking a break from the past will help you heal. I guarantee it." she told me.

"Heh. You should know I guess." I replied.

"I do know." she smiled.

We shared a quiet moment smiling at each other. I was still in disbelief that this was my little Dot.. I was so proud of her, because she had done the one thing I couldn't..

Move on..

"There he is!" I heard Papyrus shout suddenly.

He came running at me so fast that I instinctively dodged him, and he went flying by me. I caught him by the neck of his shirt and pulled him back before he fell in the snow though.

"Hey Ma." Sans greeted Arial.

Arial took a deep, uneasy breath, and knelt down to him, putting her hands on his little shoulders as she got serious with him.

"Sans. Dear. Honey. You can call me Mother. You can call me Mom. You can even call me Mama.." she began to tell him. "BUT DO NOT _EVER_ CALL ME _MA_." she firmly stated.

"ok.." Sans replied in a state of fear.

I slung Papyrus up over me and got him on my shoulders. He cheered and pat my head before grabbing hold of it. I snatched Sans up and got him on my back as well, forgetting I wasn't exactly as young as I used to be.

"Boy you boys have gotten bigger. What's your mother been feeding you?" I stated as I strained to carry them both.

"Milk!" "Vegetoids." the two replied.

"Good she's keeping it balanced." I said as I began to stagger.

"Dad, I don't think you should-"

"I got this Dot. I may be.. older, but I'm not so frail I can't carry two kids!" I quickly told her.

I then tripped and fell face first into the snow.

"You got snow on your face Gramps." Sans chuckled.

I groaned as I lay in the snow.

"Come on, let's go visit the store and see what we can find to take home." I heard Arial say, lifting Papyrus off my back.

Sans got off of me and poked my head.

"You comin' Gramps?" he asked.

I got up on my elbows and whipped the snow off my face. When I looked up I saw Tahoma reaching down to help me up. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Arial glaring at me, watching closely to see what I would do..

Fine.. For you Dot..

I grabbed Tahoma's hand and let him pull me up onto my feet. I quickly brushed the snow off my clothes, pretending what just happened didn't happen.

"Alright?" Tahoma asked me.

"Yes." I said as I looked away from him. "Thanks.." I forced myself to say.

"Con oun! Let's go!" Papyrus shouted at us.

"We're coming Paps, _chill_ out." Sans laughed.

Papyrus and Arial both sighed heavily. I pat Sans' head to show my pride.

"Ha! I like that one." Tahoma smiled.

"Do not encourage him! Either of you!" Arial warned us.

"Sounds like you're on _thin ice_ Sans." I joked.

"Don't _flake out_ dear." Tahoma laughed at her.

She promptly turned away from us and headed towards town, Papyrus giggling in her arms at our jokes.

"Aw come on Arial, don't give us-"

" _the cold shoulder!_ " all three of us said and laughed at.

Tahoma's got that going for him at least. He can pull a few good jokes now and again.

I scooped Sans up and tickled him before racing up to Arial with him on my back. I could manage him at least. We all made our way to town together. As.. a family..

For the first time in a long while..

I felt relaxed..

I had everyone here. Everyone I needed.

Maybe.. Arial has been right all these years..

* * *

 _200X.._

I stood before the Rift, staring at it with intense hate that filled my very soul.

A promise is a promise..

But I can only keep one.

I walked over to the console and checked the Rift's status. Everything was okay and ready to go. It was ready to begin charging power from the CORE and tear through space to W.D's theorized "Void" dimension. There, WP could be used to reappear in this world, but on the other side of the Barrier.

If only the other half of that monster wasn't waiting in there. If only I knew what W.D did with the Star Blade!

Pointless.. All of this work was pointless. And I knew it, but never wanted to admit it. I held on to the hope that I could go back and save W.D. Save anyone really..

Why'd you do this to yourself Semi?

You lost Calibri. Lost Arial. And now Sans.

No way would that boy ever trust me again after I'd thrown him in the dungeon for that vigilante incident of his a few weeks ago.

Maybe it's time I came clean about all this to Asgore. If he would even know what I'm talking about. Mystrium's still out there somewhere, along with the monster that controls his soul. That's where I'll turn my focus. Stop this time traveling nonsense and start saving the future. I can't travel back without the converter anyway. And I may not live long enough to finish that and get it installed. What the heck are you saying Semi? With all the WP you have you may live another 20, 30 years.

I began turning everything off concerning the Rift. I would get it shut down and disconnected from the CORE so no one could use it while it sat here. 'Course, only me and Mystrium, and Arial I guess, knew about it and how to operate it. So it's probably pretty safe.

As I was shutting everything down, I had a hard time making out some of the letters on the screen. I had to really squint my eyes to see them clearly. Dang it. Arial was right about my vision too. But NO WAY was I admitting that either! Or wearing glasses! No way no how! I can still see well enough to get things done. I will just.. have to constantly squint. "No biggy" as they say.

I reached for the last switch to disconnect the Rift from the CORE-

"Semi." Mystrium said as he held my hand from the switch.

"Mystrium." I replied, trying to overpower him.

Of course he showed up. After 30 something years!

He crushed my hand in his grip and threw me away from the console. I went tumbling across the floor and had a hard time recovering from it. It had been some years since I got in a real fight, and I had no idea how much of a chance I stood against someone like Mystrium now, who, as a Boss Monster, showed no signs of age. Unlike me.

"Perfect timing as always Rimmy." I told him as I got up.

He switched everything back on and I heard the Rift begin to charge.

"Splinters." I gasped under my breath.

Well.. Here goes nothing I guess.

I summoned a Gaster Blaster to fire at Mystrium, and hopefully destroy years of work and keep the Rift from activating. The moment the blaster appeared ahead of me, Mystrium cut it down with black magic. The magic shot through me and nearly paralyzed me. As soon as I saw Mystrium move, I used gravity magic to dodge an attack as he dashed towards me.

His next dash got me though, slashing at me with a black hallow diamond that he used as a weapon. I let it knock me back against the wall and jumped off of it surrounded by sharp bones.

He dodged me, and all the sharp attacks of mine, and quickly came around behind me. I expected to be cut down instantly, but I escaped death somehow.

I landed and quickly turned back to see him standing poised to attack, but he was paralyzed. His face was one of of shock, but it soon changed to a determined expression.

"Semi..!" he called in a different tone. "You must live!" he strained to say. No. The human! The human soul was still with him, even after all this time. "Go! And return when the time is right!" he told me.

"W-what do you-"

I heard the Rift open behind me. And I knew who was about to come out of it if I didn't stop it now. I turned to the console to destroy it, but Mystrium, or the human really, destroyed it with magic before I could. Mystrium shouted at himself as the two fought for control.

"Do not fear Semi-!" the human called. "A good ending will come of all this!" he added, as Mystrium summoned diamond weapons.

"Wait!" I cried, just before he threw the magic at me, knocking me backwards.

His last attack didn't hurt me, but it shoved me back, right into the active portal that was slowly collapsing as it lost power.

It would no doubt collapse instantly as I passed through it, leaving this world for another; The Void. Unless I ended up like W.D, in which case, I'd be shattered across time and space.

W.D..

Arial-!

By the Stars if she thinks I used this thing on purpose-!


	12. Chapter 11 : Respite

"Sans, honey, are you alright? Look at me." Mom fretted as she knelt down and held my head looking me over with worry.

"I-I'm fine." I shivered in fear.

I reached out to get her hands off my face, but she suddenly hugged me, holding me as tight as she could. I fought her at first, never being one for mushy stuff like this, but I let her squeeze me. Until I couldn't breath. Then I got serious in my efforts to break free.

"Mom-!" I gasped.

"I'm so sorry Sans..!" she gasped as she began to cry.

"It's.. cool..!" I tried to tell her as I was crushed in her loving embrace.

I had no idea what exactly she was sorry for, or why she was as upset as she was. I just wanted her to let me go so I could breath-!

"Are you alright son?" I heard Dad ask Papyrus.

I caught a look at Dad and saw he was a little beat up looking. His causal suit he always wore was torn in quite a few places, something he never let happen. He also had his tie stuffed in his coat pocket, even more unusual for him. Heh, he always kept an official appearance up, kinda like Papyrus does. Even around the house he always looked ready for work. Now, I almost didn't recognize him. He look like he had just crawled through miles of caverns, and had this aura of seriousness about him that he, ironically, didn't usually have.

"Nyeh, of course!" Papyrus replied proudly. "I'm glad to see you are alright too!" he then said, grabbing Dad in a hug.

"Ha, we almost weren't.." Dad wheezed as Papyrus hugged him.

Mom held me tighter suddenly, and I heard a bone crack. I hope it wasn't one I needed. She let me go pretty quick after that thankfully, and quickly wiped away her tears and looked at me intently. Like, she stared into my very soul kind of intently.

"Are you sure you are alright?" she asked me again as she stared directly at me.

I glanced over her and felt like asking her the same thing. She looked the same as Dad, like she had been lost in some off the map place for weeks. She even had a smudge of dirt on her face that hid a scar in her bone. Her big periwinkle bow was intact though, heh.

"Just a few scuffs here and there. Nothing serious." I shrugged and answered.

She got a surprised look on her face as she kept looking at me. I probably looked worse than I ever had after all that I just went through no doubt. Maybe even as bad as her and Dad, heh. She held one hand beside my face, and then rubbed her thumb across is gently.

"When was the last time you slept Sans?" she asked me.

"A few hours ago. For, like, maybe an hour." I told her.

Heh. She must have noticed the bags under my eyes. Even with all the sleep I get these days it just never seems to catch up with me.

 _It's never good sleep.. is it?_

I wouldn't say never, but- Well you know, don't you?

 _Many of your memories and thoughts are.. hard to look through.._

You mind not bringing them up than?

"You _have_ been awake for quite a while." Papyrus said as he walked over to me. "You would have set a new record if you hadn't taken that nap. I'm surprised you're not falling asleep on us right now!" he told me with concern.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Mom asked him with worry.

Here we go.

"Don't get me started!" Papyrus shouted in annoyance. "You think Sans was a lazy bones before, you should see him now! He sleeps ALL NIGHT, _never_ cleans his room, leaves a mess in the kitchen, sits on the couch all day watching tv, _never_ answers his phone, always manages to wad his bed sheets together, and forgets to feed his pet rock _on a daily basis_!" he told them, covering just about every point.

"Sounds like Sans." Dad sighed.

"Hey, I did the dishes this morning didn't I?" I reminded Papyrus.

"2'o'clock in the afternoon is NOT morning Sans!" he complained. "But, yes, you did. And I appreciated it." he then said in a kinder tone.

"W-wait, you two live someplace than?" Mom asked us. "Where?" she added.

"On the surface!" Papyrus happily told her.

"So everyone's.. on the surface now?" Dad said in surprise.

"Yup." I answered.

Mom and Dad both sighed with relief.

"I was a bit worried something terrible had happened." Mom stated.

"When we saw New Home abandoned, we thought maybe, like, that old prophecy had come true in the _worse_ way possible." Dad said.

"When you.. Did you _just_ get back here?" I asked them.

"Hey yeah! There was an anomaly in New Home! Was that you two?!" Papyrus asked them.

"It.. i-is hard to explain really." Mom stuttered.

"The short version is.." Dad began. "We got thrown, like, into another dimension by some weirdo monsters that were trying to help bring back some demon monster from the past! Than suddenly, we ended up back here!" he shouted out.

 _The_ _B_ _lack Soul Monster..!_

"There is _much_ more to it than that." Mom sighed as she stood up. "I thought for sure we would be trapped in that.. _world,_ forever, but, some kind of.. anomaly, brought us back." she explained. "I did not think we were gone long enough for the Barrier to be broken though." she then stated.

"It's been, over 10 years." I told her, surprised she hadn't notice THAT much time passing.

But ya'know, now that I look at her.. She doesn't look 10 years older. She looks exactly as I remember her. Aged but not old.

"10.. years..?" she said in shock.

"I KNEW SOMETHING WASN'T RIGHT!" Dad shouted out, running up beside Papyrus and comparing their height. "I thought you were done growing son!" he shouted out as he realized he was now shorter than Papyrus.

"Nope! I have grown 2 inches since then! Nyeh heh!" Papyrus told him with pride.

"By Asgore.." Mom gasped under her breath. "If it's been 10 years-!" she then said in a panic.

Flowey suddenly popped up out of the floor in the middle of our social ring, and Mom was.. quick to react. She immediately shot a Gaster Blaster and sharp bones at him without a second thought. I think we all got a little charred by the blast, but Flowey didn't, he got away in time and popped up behind me.

"Oh my god lady! You tryin' to kill me?" Flowey yelled at her.

Mom's eye flashed with power as fear grew in her expression. Dad quickly grabbed her and pulled her back before she repeated her attack.

"Honey, dearest, put the blaster away." he told her nervously. "P-please.." he shivered in fear.

"It's okay Mom! Flowey's a friend!" Papyrus assured her.

"That.. That _thing_?!" she said with anger in her tone. "I know that flower.. He.." she stopped, looking at Flowey with murder in her eyes.

Did she remember him..? She never seemed to before when he was resetting things.

"Don't worry Mom! He's good now!" Papyrus told her. "RIGHT?" he glared at Flowey.

Flowey nodded nervously and hid behind my leg. Heh. What a turn around. Mom calmed down, a little, but kept glaring at Flowey behind me.

"I may not remember _who_ you are little flower, but I remember _what_ you did." Mom told him. "If you pull any tricks, I swear, by Asgore's Trident, I will END YOU." she sternly warned him.

"Sans! Call off your Mom!" Flowey panicked.

"As hard as it may be to believe, Flowey has turned a new _leaf_ lately." I shrugged. "Not sure how deep it's _rooted_ in him, but, can't really know until he finally _blossoms_ out in his true colors." I smiled.

Mom looked at me with a disappointed expression. Papyrus face palmed. Dad looked at me surprised.

"You are grounded." Mom told me.

"You can't ground me. I'm nearly 40." I laughed, and cringed at the harsh reality of my age.

Why is that suddenly bothering me?

 _Because you have suddenly realized just how immature you are for your age._

No need to repeat my own thoughts to me kid.

"That means he's almost the same age as us." Dad realized.

"That's certainly not awkward!" Papyrus stated.

"Time travel." I shrugged, not really bothered by that fact, as odd as it was.

It's a common problem that comes up in most Doctor Time episodes. As long as the good'ol grandfather paradox doesn't come into play, I'm okay with this. Mom, I could tell, was not thinking the same as me. She looked completely confused.

"Quick question though, since we're all off topic and what not now.." I quickly said. "How do you remember _anything_ about Flowey?" I asked her.

"Oh, I-" she stopped herself.

"You what?" I pressured her.

She dodged my eyes nervously.

"Mother.." Papyrus leaned towards her.

"Arial, we should tell them." Dad said to her.

Mom stood straight up, stiff as she could be, and seemed unable to say anything. Her face twitched a bit as she looked between me an Papyrus. When she didn't speak up, Dad took over.

"Alright, I'll just give them MY side of the story than." Dad said as he stepped forward.

"No! No.. Let me explain it. It will not make sense coming from you." she stopped him.

"I take offense at that." Dad leered at her.

Mom whimpered a bit as she looked back at us.

"Spill it mama. What happened to you two?" I asked her.

She cringed at being called mama. Heh. I thought that one was approved?

"Where do I even start..?" she sighed.

"The beginning would be preferable." Papyrus said as he got his notebook out to write everything down.

"The beginning of what though..?" she said to herself.

"Semi." Dad coughed.

"Semi? What's Gramps got to do with this?" I asked.

Mom face palmed and groaned.

"You are not helping me any dear." she told Dad.

"Just tell them everything!" he replied frustrated. "If you had just told them years ago, like I suggested _multiple times_ ,we wouldn't be in this situation!" he huffed as he looked away from her.

"They would also probably be dead!" she shouted angrily at him.

"You don't know that!" he shouted back.

"Neither do you!" she replied with tears.

Dad hesitated to make a come back. He sighed and calmed down, so did Mom. Me and Papyrus exchanged concerned glances. They were rarely this genuinely angry with each other, so that told me this was some serious stuff they were withholding.

"This might take some time to get out of them Paps." I told him.

"I think I agree with you Sans." he sighed. "At least you simply admitted to your lies." he said.

"To bad our parents can't admit to their own than huh?" I looked at them.

"It's alright!" Papyrus told them. "We forgive you for whatever it was!" he said with a big smile.

"Whatever it _is_ , actually." Mom corrected him. "Seeing as you have already met with.. that monster, you most likely know more than we do at the moment." she explained.

"Monster? The one that was after us- me?" I replied.

She nodded.

"Do you know why it was after Sans? Why it wanted his soul?" Papyrus eagerly asked her.

"I-I do not know _exactly_ why, but.. yes.. I know more than I wish I know about it." she answered.

"You too?" I looked at Dad.

"Uh, well, not as much as your mother or Semi, but, yes." he nervously answered.

"How long?" I asked Mom.

She looked at me for a moment, her expression giving away her fear, concern, and sadness.

"Too long.." she said softly.

"How come you never told me about it?" I asked

She smiled for some reason.

"Pride I guess.." she tried to laugh. "I thought.. I could keep you both safe.." she frowned.

There a lot of things I could say to her right now, but I don't feel like arguing with her. I don't even think I can. I respect her too much for that, even now, 10 years later. And despite the fact that she somehow how knew more than she ever let on-!

 _So much for your respect.._

"Was that the same pride that kept you from telling me the truth about Semi?" I asked her angrily, and unintentionally. It just forced its way out of my mind.

She winced back.

"What really happened to him Mom? Does it have to do with all this monster stuff or what?" I pressured her.

"I honestly do not know." she answered.

"How convenient.." I growled.

"That is why we left to investigate." she stated.

"Investigate?" Papyrus asked.

She took a deep breath and looked between us with a more serious expression.

"For as long as I can remember, I have been able to, in a slight way, sense when a reset of time occurs, a-a distortion of sorts." she told us. "The moment I came to realize they had been happening for some time, I began investigating their cause." she explained.

"So you DID notice, just like Sansy here." Flowey said. "That explains A LOT about how you could track me down so many times over an over again." he side eyed her.

"I may not be able to clearly recall each instance, but the faint feeling of familiarity is enough for me to know it happened." she said. "Once the memories began to overlap from the many resets, I began to fear that.. other forces might have been at work." she stated.

"Other forces? Who?" I asked with interest.

"I had somehow forgotten about.. the flower.." she glanced down at Flowey.

"Flowey!" Flowey smiled with his petals fully blossomed and his leaves spread out.

"Flowey, yes.." she expressed with distrust. "Not remembering he was causing the resets at the time, I suspected the only other possibility." she said.

"The Rift, a-and the Goners!" Dad said with fear in his wide eyes.

"Yes. Two things I thought.. I could just leave in the past." she looked at the floor. "I had hoped so badly to leave all of that behind and finally.. move on." she stated with disbelief.

"Even I had pretty much forgotten about it.." Dad sighed.

"Knowing what the Rift was capable of, I feared someone might have used it, or had been using it." Mom said. "So, I and your father left the house the moment I noticed the reset." she stated.

"And that explains why I couldn't find you, even though I had JUST reset." Flowey replied.

"That's a quick response time." I commented.

"That's when I, like, suggested we leave a note for you two," Dad stated. "but your mother, a-and myself really, figured we would be back before either of you, like, made it home that afternoon." he explained.

"Obviously THAT did not happen." I replied.

"It all happened rather quickly.." Mom sighed. "A-And we had no choice but to disable the Rift, but.. it was too late." she told.

"We got SHOVED right in while it was activated!" Dad shoved his hands out.

"By whom?" Papyrus asked.

"The Goners." Mom answered. "Monsters who, rather willingly or not, have lost their souls and are controlled by the monster." she explained. "I faced them once, alone, not long after.." she paused. "I even fought with them when I was still in school on one occasion." she stated.

" _School_? Just how long has this been going on?!" I asked her confused and shocked.

"From what I understand, the monster has existed in some form since before the war." she told me. "It was not until Semi's time that it began to reemerge though, and it was not until.. _now_ , that it has reappeared since he and his brother fought with it." she explained. "The lost monsters my father termed Goners have always been present though, trying to gain control of the Rift." she added.

"And you thought it was a good idea to keep this all from me?!" I replied in anger. "I'm guessing you never told Asgore either? Or any of the Guard?" I asked her.

"Neither did your grandfather Sans!" she replied.

"Why the heck not?! If this _monster_ is capable of corrupting souls and stealing them, EVERYONE should know about it don'cha think?" I argued with her.

"It would cause widespread panic!" she told me.

"True!" Papyrus stated. "The Chief always says to keep such dangers confidential so as to avoid panic among citizens! For panic is far more dangerous than a single threat, and even causes more damage, and gives the enemy the advantage!" he explained.

"Guess I can't argue with police logic." I said.

"Which is exactly why Semi never told anyone about it, not even Asgore." she told me.

"No, he could have told him at least." I replied. "What REALLY gets me though, is why NONE of you so much as mentioned it around _me_!" I growled in anger.

"It was to protect you Sans." she told me.

"How does hiding something like this protect me?" I argued.

"You would be worrying about them if you knew." Papyrus stated.

I stopped. That was exactly why I never told them about Flowey, which was happening when they disappeared. If I had they- They never would have left, and they.. I never would have lost them.

"It seems this sort of, keeping secrets to save others from worry, type lying, is common in our family." he groaned. "Even.. Even I am guilty of it.." he sighed.

"I just.. did not want you to grow up in fear like I had." Mom said somberly. "Everyday I worried about Dad, about myself, about everyone. It was a constant fight with myself, and against Dad as he became so overprotective of me." she explained. "I was an idiot for thinking it would all disappear.." she spat in anger.

"In your defense, it DID seem we were in the clear for a few years there." Dad told her.

"So that monster has always been around? And those Goner monsters?" Flowey asked. "How come I never noticed them myself..?" he said to himself.

"Dad was so close to letting it all go." Mom sighed deeply. "He wasted so much time to save what he had lose all those years ago.. and I wasted so much time ignoring the dangers.." she took an uneasy breath.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I will explain once we get to the Rift." she replied. "Everything concerning Semi really behins there." she explained.

Guess I'll just have to accept that as an answer for now.

 _The Rift.. What would Semi want with the Rift?_

Uh, it can take you through dimensions, what other reason would he need?

 _It is also capable of taking you through time, that is, if W.D finished it.._

Lillian's theories on the subject gave me a margarine.

 _Semi and him lost so much.. Could it be that Semi was planning to go back and prevent it? To go back and.._

Actually change time..?

 _It must not have been finished, otherwise he would have done it long ago. So what happened?_

Something.

 _Obviously.._

"Does that mean you found out what happened to him?" Papyrus asked her.

"No.." she answered.

"Oh.." Papyrus mood tanked.

"But, we did not get much time to really look, so I cannot say with certainty that the answers are not there." she looked down the path.

"I-I just hope the Goners are not there waiting for us. AGAIN." Dad shivered.

"If they are, I will not show them as much mercy as I did before." Mom said angrily as she walked past us down the path. Towards the Rift. "Come on." she commanded us.

Dad hurried by us. Me and Papyrus nodded to each other and followed after them. I nearly tripped forward as a sudden weight hit me from behind. I glanced back and saw Flowey, back in my hood.

"Ugh, this isn't as comfortable without the dirt.." he complained as he settled in.

"You'll survive." I replied.

We walked at a steady pace for some time, deeper into the CORE than I had ever personally been. The control room, far behind us now, was as far outside the maze I had ever been. I had to rely on Lillian's memories to recognize where I was from here on. Her memories and thoughts helped everything make sense.

We kept on, walking in silence, until I finally broke it.

"So you really don't know anything about what happened to him? Gramps?" I caught up and walked beside Mom.

"No.." she sighed. "H-he just.. disappeared." she told me.

"Like you two did?" Flowey said plainly.

"I had the stupid hope that, if I went to the Rift, maybe I would find answers. Instead we ended up flung across time." she stated. "I should have gone there right after he disappeared, but, our family was in such disarray at the time.." she said with a sad expression. "For awhile, I was actually glad.. he was gone.." she stopped walking. And started crying.

We all stopped along with her.

"It's alright Mom." I sighed. "I.. can understand. More than you know." I told her.

She looked down at me with tears running down her face.

"No hard feelings between us." I winked. "You're the best _mom_ ster out there." I joked.

Her eyes went black and her expression completely changed.

"Sans I swear to Asgore-!" she nearly yelled at me.

"You make a _mom_ umental mother." I winked and shrugged my hands.

"Sans don't you _dare_ start!" she hissed.

" _Relatively_ speaking, our entire family is pretty awesome."

She looked at me with great disappointment.

"You, da _mom_." I snapped my fingers at her with a wink.

She looked at me with intense disgust for a moment, but began to smile.

"Well, you are my _son_ shine Sans." she told me.

"Arial are you okay?!" Dad panicked.

"MOTHER NO! Don't give in!" Papyrus cried out.

"Oh quit your rattling boys." she told them. "I think up these kinds of jokes everyday.." she sighed.

"But you never share them? How could you." I replied with fake disgust.

"We hear enough from you." she pat my head. "Also that.. was rather painful to say.." she said in shock of herself.

"I bet. How can you stand even hearing them in your head?" Dad asked her.

"I don't." she replied with a shiver. "And I hate every second of it when it happens, but when you grow up with someone like my Dad you learn how to quickly form them based on the situation and context." she explained. "And I am SO glad he was not here for that one.." she groaned.

"If we find him, I'm totally telling him." I stated.

"You do and I assure you Sans I will find a way to punish you for it." she threatened me.

"You can't tell me what to do!" I jokingly told her.

"ZIP IT BOY!" she shouted at me in embarrassment.

I zipped my jacket up.

She had no response to that, heh.

 _You are terrible Sans.._

Mom face palmed and walked on, groaning with disappointment.

"Do you think we might find him?" Papyrus asked me.

"Hm?" he caught me off guard. "Uh, maybe? I mean, we did find a piece of his coat in the lab after all." I told him.

"You found what?" Mom stopped and turned back to us.

I pulled it out of my pocket for her to look at. She took it from me and I realized I had pulled out the family photo too. I flipped it over and looked at it for a moment. Looking between Mom and Dad then compared to now, I could see some age on them. I also saw Semi's smile.. A deceiving smile apparently.. Made me think of myself.

Just what secrets were YOU keeping from me Gramps..?

 _Something other than what I know.._

What happened after the last time they came to you for DT..?

"This is definitely from his coat." Mom stated.

I had missed a conversation it seemed.

"Do you think the monster got him?" Papyrus asked her.

"I cannot say.." she looked the fragment of cloth over. "But.. this is something at least." she looked back at me as she gripped it.

"I guess." I replied.

She gave it back to me and she led us on with a sense of renewed confidence.

"Uhm, Arial.." Dad meekly caught up to her. "What's our plan exactly..?" he tried to whisper.

She kept walking.

"We will deal with it as we meet it." she told him.

"But like, what about the monster?" he asked.

"I am not sure at this point." she replied. "Without the Star Blade.." she stopped short.

 _Wait.. The Star Blade is missing? What happened to it?_

W.D had it, right? What could he have done with it?

 _WHY would_ _he_ _do something with it in the first place..?_

When do you figure it might have gone missing?

 _If it went missing after he removed me from his soul, that would explain why he and Semi both went a bit power crazy._

They didn't have the blade to combat the monster.

 _That can't be right though. W.D would not do something foolish_ _enough to lose it_ _._

Maybe with you talking him out of it, yeah.

 _Oohh.. Drago. What did you do?_

"What is that?" Papyrus hurried up on her other side asking.

She flinched and had to stop for a moment.

"T-The only weapon capable of stopping that monster." she answered.

"The Black Soul Monster." I stated.

"Yes.." she glanced at me.

"Semi had been looking for it for, well, years really." Dad explained. "I-I don't suppose either of you have found it, have you?" he asked with hope.

"Nope." I answered.

Papyrus shook his head.

"I've never even heard of it." Flowey said.

"If we do not find it soon.. This is going to be difficult." Mom said.

"Maybe that's where Gramps went. To go find it." I suggested.

"It.. is possible." she replied. "We will not know for sure until.." she paused. "There must be SOMETHING." she said as her pace picked up for the Rift.

"Slow down Mom. Unlike Papyrus my legs haven't gotten any longer in the past 10 years." I laughed.

She forced herself to slow down.

"You and Dad both.." she grumbled.

"Cut us all some slack honey. We've all been through the ringer." Dad told her.

"We have been through more than that." she crossed her arms.

"Someone's in a mood." he leaned against her, the two now walking side by side.

"Me? You are the one who started yelling at me only a moment ago." she replied.

"For a good reason!"

"Huh! Good reason he says.."

"You now I'm right."

She groaned and hunched over a bit.

"That does not make much of a difference at this point." she said.

"No. I guess not.." he sighed. "Does it?" he looked back and asked us.

"Hey, that's between you two now." I told him.

"Consider yourselves completely forgiven for any and all lies and misdirections!" Papyrus smiled.

"What he said." I winked.

"There, see? Our boys are more forgiving than Toriel!" Dad told Mom.

"That is all good and well dear, but it does not effect my opinion of you." Mom replied.

"Do you want me to say I'm sorry? Because I am if it upset you, like, that much. I was just trying to.. I dunno.. motivate you?" Dad told her.

"Try keeping your tone calm next time!" Papyrus advised him.

"And maybe not bring it up IN FRONT OF THE BOYS." Mom growled at Dad.

"That was the whole point though!" Dad retorted.

"Tahoma.. ugh.." Mom sighed in frustration. "You may be comfortable telling them about all this but it is not exactly something _I_ want to talk about so openly." she said in a hushed whisper.

"We can hear you, just so you're aware." I informed her.

"Which is exactly why you should Arial. I know you don't like keeping it from them." Dad said to her calmly. "If this all goes smoothly.." he glanced back at us for a moment.

He then leaned into Mom and whispered low enough for us not to hear. Mom winced from whatever he said, but kept her pace walking forward.

"I wish I did not have those memories to tell.." I heard her say.

"It's the only way to fully explain it to them." Dad told her.

"We will see.." she said.

Papyrus got my attention after that.

"This is getting very interesting." he stated.

"Putting those great detective skills to work bro?" I asked him.

"Yes. Yes I am.." he said. "Though, if Caladea were here, she would probably already have everything solved!" he stated.

Caladea was a co-worker of his on the police in the city. She was part of the investigation unit and had taught Papyrus quite a bit about how to gather clues and work out solutions. Heck, she even figured out and busted a black market deal I had going on for awhile, heh, trading baseball cards of all things. I still appreciate her letting me off with a warning, if only because the guy who happen to be buying that day was someone she had been tracking for weeks.

"Yeah, we did find our folks, and know what happened to them. So that's solved." I replied to him.

"But WHY? How does she know about some machine here in the CORE? How does she know anything about a monster no one else has heard of? How did Semi know?" he asked out loud.

"Dunno." I shrugged.

"And most importantly.. How is it she can sense resets?" he asked.

"Sans can sense them too so I'd say it just runs in your family." Flowey joined in.

"I always figured it was a random thing some people had." I shrugged.

"Expect Sans, who else do you know of that has that ability?" Papyrus asked me.

"Flowey." I pointed back at him.

"And?" Papyrus asked.

"Uh.. Frisk?" I thought of.

"AND?" he asked again.

"Ehh.. Mom?"

"You, Mom, Frisk, and Flowey."

"4 out of 20,000."

"Don't throw numbers around Sans that is not how this works."

"Heh, how do you know?"

He held his hand to his chin and hummed contemplatively.

"Let me ask you something first brother, since I know now that you are knowledgeable in the science involved." he glanced down at me.

"k." I replied.

"What do at least two of the four mentioned have in common?" he asked me.

"We're both skeletons." I answered.

"I meant the other two.." he face palmed.

"Flowey and Frisk? Those two are complete opposites." I replied.

"Oh my god- We both have DT!" Flowey answered.

"Right!" Papyrus told him. "And according to Alphys, DT is what is used to reset time, correct?" he looked at me.

"What all has she told you..?" I began to worry.

"It stands to reason that DT also helps its possessor retain their memories. So, that explains how they can remember and sense resets! DT is the source of all the abilities and powers!" he explained.

"I.. I guess so." I replied, a bit baffled by his logic. "But Flowey and Frisk have a ton of the stuff. Heck, I'd go as far to say Frisk has more than an average human." I stated.

 _This is reminding me of some of W.D's research.._

"True. But, this helps answer the _how_ of our problem." he said. "How does one remember and sense resets?" he asked. "DT." he answered.

"Ok but what does-" I stopped dead in my tracks.

DT gives a person the ability to sense resets and retain memories..

It's.. not just a random quirk I have..?

I held my hand to my soul and tried to sense it, as deep as I could..

You're getting in the way kid.

 _Sorry.._

I had DT now with Lillian's soul.. but did I have it before..? And if so.. how..?

"I take it you understand my point here." Papyrus said to me.

"That's not possible though. Monster bodies can't handle the physical aspect of DT; it breaks them down on a cellular level!" I explained to him.

"On _fallen_ monsters." he winked.

"WHAT THE HECK HAVE YOU AND ALPHYS BEEN TALKING ABOUT?!" I shouted in a frenzy of fear.

"After she told me all about the Amalgamates, and what had happened to them, I, of course, had many questions!" he told me.

"Remind me to write her an apology card.." I said.

"She told me that she never tested the DT on LIVE monsters, so she was not sure about the outcome for a live monster given DT, but said they might have a better chance at surviving." he stated.

"But bro, I-I never used any DT on myself." I told him.

"Actually.. in one timeline you did." Flowey said. "You got SUPER desperate and injected yourself with the stuff to try and stop me. It was one of my best runs with you I ever had!" he laughed.

"What happened? To me?" I asked him, not remembering it myself.

"You got creamed." he answered in a happy tone. " _Literally._ " he leaned against me and whispered into my skull. "It was hilarious! You were SO CLOSE to beating me! Than, plop! You just starting melting away." he explained. "I made sure you didn't do it again in any other timeline, so don't worry!" he told me.

Visions of watching the amalgamates melt filled my mind. That had.. happened to me..? I can't even begin to imagine what that's like- I don't WANT to! I was so afraid the same thing would happen-

No! Don't bring that back up..

"Sans?" Papyrus asked with concern.

"Heh, just uh.. some bad.. memories.." I told him.

I could feel myself starting to shake. I grabbed one hand with the other to try and stop it. Bits and pieces of the resets were coming back to mind. And it wasn't just Flowey's resets. I couldn't get them all straight in my head. It was like a mess of scenes all playing at once.

And they all hurt..

"Well, my point is, rather YOU used it or not, you somehow have some to be able to sense resets, even if it is only slightly." Papyrus explained.

"T-That would mean Mom does as well." I realized as I saw her and Dad pause down the path to see where we were.

And that I've had this before Flowey. Maybe even before.. Chara.

"Exactly." he replied. "So that answers the how." he stated.

"Well, not the other _how_." I told him.

"That kind of goes along with the _why_." he replied.

"Yeah I guess it does."

"MOM!" he run to catch up with her.

"No-!" I run and caught him by his legs.

He tripped and fell to the floor and I quickly got on his back to pin him down.

"Papyrus no-!" I hushed at him. "You can't just tell her that-!" I snapped at him.

"Why not?! Maybe she knows something about it!" he told me.

"Boys." Mom walked back to us from up ahead. "Do not fall behind like this. We need to stay together." she told us.

"You got DT in your soul?" Flowey asked her.

"You little-!" I nearly cursed.

"DT?" Mom asked.

"Heh, d-don't mind him Mom!" I tried to distract her. "He's just causing trouble _as usual_." I glanced back at him.

"Then why are you so nervous yourself?" she peered at me.

"Mom!" Papyrus tried to get out from under me. "I know how you can sense-!"

I slammed his face into the floor.

"Oh he's clearly hiding something." Dad said.

"Sans. Get off your brother." Mom told me.

I tried to smile up at her, hoping she would just drop it. Her leering eyes said she wasn't going to.

"Get off!" Papyrus flung me off of him. "Good gravy Sans.." he stood up and brushed his clothes off. "You really do worry too much!" he told me.

I just laid on the floor where I was. There was no stopping this now..

 _I wonder if she already knows?_

She said earlier that she's been able to do it for as long as she could remember.

 _How long is that I wonder..?_

I don't want to know..

"As I was saying; I believe I have solved the puzzle of your reset sensing abilities!" he told Mom.

"Oh..?" she replied shocked.

"You have DT in your soul! It is the only answer!" he stated.

"I do not know what that is dear." she replied.

"It is what gives a human soul its power!" he explained.

"Human soul..? Y-You mean WP?" she asked nervously.

"I guess?" Papyrus replied.

"WP, or Will Power, is what.. It is what.. Oh my.." she said in distress. "This is going to require a whole other explanation." she sighed.

"Isn't that, like, what Semi used to reset time?" Dad asked.

Stinkin' Gramps.

"Papyrus, dear, I do not think that is the answer." Mom told him. "It is just something-"

"Sans said the same thing but we have thus far proven it wrong!" Papyrus stopped her. "Only Frisk and Flowey, who have lots of DT, can recall resets and sense them happen, so obviously, the only way someone, even monsters, could do the same is if they had it themselves. This leads me to conclude that you and Sans both, by some unknown means, have had DT injected into your souls, explaining your uncanny abilities!" he explained.

"I don't think you realize just how big of a deal that is Papyrus." I told him.

"It is also ridiculous." Mom laughed. "Only Semi and my Uncle had WP- egh, DT, to use." she explained. "I mean, heh, the only way I could have gotten it is if one of them gave it to me, and it would had to have been when I was just a baby bones because.. I have.. always.. noticed.." she trailed off. "Stars.. Could one of them have..?" she shivered.

"Out of curiosity bro," I walked up to Papyrus. "have _you_ ever noticed?" I asked him

"Me? Hm.." he thought on. "M-Maybe.. I do recall feeling like I knew Frisk when we first met. It felt like.. I already had met them?" he said.

"I noticed that you noticed that when we both first noticed it." I put my hands in my pockets.

"I think all of you experienced feelings like that while I was resetting." Flowey said. "Well, except that bozo there." he said towards my Dad.

"That's why I rely on your mother to keep my informed." Dad shrugged.

"No.. No this can't..!" Mom's eyes grew wide. "Could he have..? Is that why he told me everything?" she said to herself.

"Who?" Dad asked.

"My Uncle. W.D." she told him.

 _W.D?_

"Oh yeah. He told you about the Rift didn't he?" Dad replied.

"He told me everything I know, and it is how I knew what Dad was dealing with, what drove me to find a way to help him." she explained. "It was almost like.. he knew I would remember even when Dad reset time.. Like he knew.." she paused. "He knew he was going to die." she realized.

 _W.D.. What happened..?_

Mom looked a her hand for a moment.

"How could he have known..?" she whispered.

"If they both had DT, Semi and this W.D, I'm guessing they both reset." Flowey said.

"T-They did. A number of times." Mom told him.

"But if he knew the timeline would end with him dying, why didn't he prevent it? Why not reset his death? Seems kinda stupid to me." he stated.

"Dad theorized his soul was shattered within the collapsing Rift. I do not think even the most powerful of soul can reset from that." she explained.

"Probably not.." Flowey replied.

 _W.D.. Is that really what happened to you..? After everything you and your brother did.._ _That was how it ended..? No.._

"Hey uh.. You alright there Sans?" Dad said with worry for me.

"Huh? Yeah I-" I felt a tear fall off my chin. "What-?!" I wiped another one away.

Lillian.

Her emotions were overwhelming me and were beginning to show through. Her sadness was.. soul crushing.. Even worse was her rage, her anger, her.. hate..

"I never should have let him-!" she cried through my voice. "Kid stop-!" I snapped at her. "What happened Arial!?" she shouted out. "STOP!" I fought her control.

"You are not going to win Sans. Believe me." Flowey sighed.

Mom looked at me, not looking too surprised. Our eyes met, but her gaze went past me. She was looking through my eyes at Lillian.

"Lillian." she said. "I knew I sensed something strange about Sans." she stated.

Lillian's emotions knocked me down to my knees. She wanted to cry, but I held her back. Or at least, I tried.

Mom walked over and knelt down to us.

"W.D and Semi met at the Rift, as they often did at the end of the timelines they reset, but the last time they met, things played out very differently." she began to explain. "They lost control of the Rift, but before the other half of the Black Soul could come through it from the other side, W.D and Semi overloaded the system to collapse the portal it had created." she told us. "W.D fell into the collapsing portal, and Dad believed the unstable rift in space shattered his soul. When time was not reset, he concluded W.D was gone for good." she stated.

"Why didn't HE reset than?" Lillian asked her.

"He could not." she said. "Space and time had been too heavily damaged by the incident. The Rift overloaded, and the CORE nearly went critical, causing shock waves of distortion that nearly engulfed the entire underground. If he were to reset to, or past, that point in time.. Well, he only told me he probably would not survive the process, and time itself would be left in a shattered state." she explained.

Lillian's emotions were running rampant and I could feel them weakening our soul. I tried to keep my side of my mind positive to counteract it, but, her sadness and rage were too much to combat.

"I-I never knew.. Semi had a brother.. until recently.." I said through Lillian's tears. "I see why he never mentioned him.." I gasped for breath.

"Ever since that happened, he was never the same." Mom stated. "He worked tirelessly to rebuild the Rift, so he could use it to time travel back and save W.D, along with others he had lost." she explained. "He never even knew if it was possible or not, but that did not stop him." she said. "He was always scared of losing anyone else. Even you two." she told me as she lay a hand on my shoulder.

I couldn't hold Lillian back anymore, so I let go and she cried out. Semi and W.D were her best, and really only, friends. And while I found the story upsetting, it didn't hurt me like it did her. But it sure explained some things..

Mom pulled us close and held us.

"Shh shh, it is alright.." Mom comforted her. "Crying over it now will do no good." she said.

"I-It's.. not doing me any good.." I tried to laugh.

"Let her get it out Sans.." Mom told me.

I did. And it was taking forever, heh. I didn't think I had this many tears in me to cry. I'm going to be _bone dry_ when she's done.

Lillian laughed at that.

"Better?" Mom asked her.

"No.." Lillian groaned.

Chin up kiddo. Maybe we will find something at the Rift.

 _Maybe.._

After a few more moments, Lillian began to ease up and I regained control of myself. I caught my breath and wiped my face clean of her tears. If I had eyeballs, they would be pretty sore right now I'm sure, heh.

"Are you alright Sans?" Mom asked me before she stood up.

"Yup! I'm okay." I told her with a wink and smile to prove it. "I wasn't expecting that to happen.." I sighed.

"Neither was she I am sure." she softly smiled.

"What are we going to do if W.D is gone.. along with the Star Blade?" Lillian asked.

Mom tapped her skull to the top of mine.

"We will have to wait and see." she replied.

We continued towards the Rift. But Lillian's thoughts, emotions, memories.. It was giving me a margarine again. This girl's mind never stopped working.

 _Drago.. Why did you let this happen..?_


	13. Chapter 12 : Refuse

I was thrown in, out, and through the portal. For only a second I was engulfed by a bright light that blinded me on the way through. I came tumbling out the other end, but found that what ground there was quickly disappeared from under me. I instinctively summoned a bone sword and jabbed it down in front of me into the ground to stop my fall. My eyes began to recover from the blinding light, but all I saw was darkness. I could see my hand holding my sword, so I wasn't _actually_ blind thankfully. I looked below me and..

Oh my god..

The darkness I saw above me continued down into infinity below me. It was a never ending void of darkness. Nothing. There was absolutely nothing all around me, and more worryingly, below me.

I reached past my sword for the only solid thing in this place and managed to pull myself up onto it. I leaned over on my hands and took a moment to catch my breath and calm myself. I had almost fallen into a void of nothingness..!

Between my fingers was a fine, silvery, grass. Under it was gray dirt. Somehow, a soft ambient light was coming from it. I took a calming breath, and got myself on my feet, stepping away from the ledge I had almost fallen over. I was shocked by what I saw ahead of me.

I glanced back at the dark void behind me, than back ahead of me into a contrasting world of gray. Everything on the ground was some shade of gray, but the sky was.. pitch black, just like the void behind me. Past a forest of trees I made out what looked like a massive mountain. So that's what a mountain looks like on the outside. Wow. Those comics I read _were_ actuate after all.

Everything was so quiet here it was creepy. I ignored the creepiness, and began walking into the gray scenery, putting the drop off to the black void further behind me. I'll take gray and quiet over black and silent.

I soon reached the forest of trees, because going around it would be too much trouble with how large of an area it covered, and I found myself lost in it. The trees were planted around at random, but somehow, they kept me going in circles like a giant maze. I kept hitting dead ends where the gray toned foliage got too thick to walk through, and the trees were all beginning to look the same, so I couldn't use them as landmarks. I'd never had this kind of problem before, even in Snowdin's forest of trees.

I found a tall tree in a group of smaller trees and decided to climb it to get a better view of the area. I lined myself up with one of its highest branches and threw myself up to it with magic. I came up a little short, but managed to grab it and scramble up on to it. I got myself stabilized and stood up on the branch while bracing myself on the tree.

The view was something else up here.

I had been unable to see past the trees, but up here, I could see everything in every direction. The mountain was still some distance away, far enough to be blurred by a gray haze. Or is that just my vision? I got the glasses Arial had gotten me, and forced me to keep on hand, and put them on to check. Nope. There's a natural haze in the air. Beside the mountain I saw a river flowing towards the forest and off into an endless open field of gray behind me. Across the river was a clearing that led to endless sliver water. Or at least I think that's water. It's a'heck'lotta water if it is. Upriver, closer to the mountain, I made out what look like buildings; maybe a village? Past them and the mountain the gray land seemed to disappear, probably off into dark nothingness again. Little dots of gray were floating in the dark horizon, making me begin to question the physics of this world.

In fact, just looking at the flat horizon around me, I began to question a lot of things. From what I knew from reading comics and what was left of science books from the surface world, our world, the planet Earth, as a whole, was a sphere floating in space in a stable manner due to the strong effects of gravity generated by the sun, a star. It was called.. orbit, right. Our planet orbits the sun. Seeing no stars or anything like the sun in these skies I'd say this world runs on completely different rules. But how? Is this world really is just a giant plain floating in the middle of nothing? How is there even gravity here? Unless- Is the ground highly magnetic?

I checked my watch and found it was fine, so the magnetic field of this world wasn't any stronger than back home, or at least it wasn't to create a noticeable difference. I looked at my old watch that had been stuck for years, and found it was moving. It had somehow begun ticking again. Alright, not complaining, but how did that happen? Did the Rift do something to it?

Ya'know, thinkin' back on it, I never checked if the gears had been magnetized due to the Rift overloading in the accident. It probably created a powerful magnetic field during all that before I got the CORE shut down.

I could have fixed this thing years ago..

With a heavy sigh I peered around once more and decided to head towards the buildings across the river in the distance. Maybe there were people who lived there that could help me out. If that human monster in here hadn't, well, cleared them all out..

* * *

It literally took me hours to escape the forest, but I finally made it out. I came out on the wrong side, but I was out of it, and that was all that mattered to me. I had somehow led myself to the edge of the forest that faced the river instead of the mountain, which suited me fine, as I could follow it upstream to the village without reentering that maze of sticks. It would be a trek, but I was willing to walk it.

I had to find a way back home, somehow, someway. My pride, for the first time, was moving me to do the right thing, to get home. I needed to apologize.. for so many things..

Funny how being trapped in an alternate dimension can make you feel like absolute- hm. I need to find a more family friendly word to use.. Trash? Yeah, I can use that. Make you feel like absolute _garbage_. And with this long walk ahead of me, I had plenty of time to contemplate that fact..

Stars I'm such a idiot.

W.D had been right. I had grown so desperate to save the past, that I neglected the future. Entirely.. I had lost myself to my pride, to that monster's influence, to my own fear. Strange how no one can save you from that, expect the Star Blade, or yourself. Heh. Some hero I turned out to be. I couldn't even save myself..

I couldn't save anyone..

I stopped for a moment and tried to calm myself. This was no time to panic. No time to give up. Have some hope Semi'ol boy.

I glanced over at the river lazily flowing beside me. The water seemed crystal clear and shimmered brightly in the faint ambient light. I stepped a bit closer to it and saw my reflection. Past it on the river bed below were smooth gray stones, and what look like fragments of white crystal. The sandy ground sparkled a bit as the water pushed it along. I focused back in on my reflection and saw a face marred by battle and age.

Stars I'm old..

The glasses don't help with that, heh.

Arial..

I took my glasses off and stuffed them in my pocket, then knelt down to the water. I peered at myself in the water for a moment. I had on a harsh expression. I almost didn't believe it was me at first. How did I get from being such a laid back soul to such a harsh one? Guess I should take more time to self- _reflect_ on my life, heh.

Heh, yeah.. no joke's fixing this..

I test the water with my hand and found it cool in temperature, and more importantly, as clean as it looked. I splash some of it on my face and tried to wipe away some scuffs Mystrium had given me. I wish I could do the same with my ragged old clothes, but, I don't have time to do laundry in a river like Ol'Grammy used to do. I looked back at my aged and cracked skull and could hear Ol'Grammy sternly scolding me over everything I had done. She'd probably kill me if she were here now.

Sorry for not living up to your expectations of being a good guy..

And breaking my promise to you.. and Mom..

I began to notice just how quiet it really was here. The water flowing by was the only sound I heard over a passing breeze that gently rustled the grass around me. It was just me here. I looked around to try and find someone, but..

Nobody came..

I was exactly where Calibri said I would be.

 _Alone_.

I lied.

I fought.

I hurt.

I killed.

All for nothing it seemed.. I wasted so much time listening to my pride..

I was afraid..

Still am too! Heh. Ah, Arial can handle herself without me, plus, the console for the Rift was destroyed. And it's not like anyone's going to find it and fix it. Unless Arial does, in which case, I'm going to have a long talk with her about wasting time on machines when you have a family to attend to, heh. That'll turn the tables on her.

I still had a ways to go to the village, and I was honesty growing more nervous about it. With everything so quiet, I began to wonder if _anyone_ lived here, if anyone could. If anyone ever did.

Relax Semi. Residents or not, you will get to rest up once you reach it. And boy, could I use the sleep. The past few weeks had been murder on my sleep schedule I was trying to reprogram. And the whole thing with Sans, heh, that only made it all worse. That poor kid. He has no idea how much he scared me with that. I've watched so many monsters turn because of the monster's influence, or just because of the hopelessness of the underground. For a moment, while he held out that Gaster Blaster, I could sense his soul growing colder, slowly corrupting. If Papyrus hadn't stopped him..

I'm glad he did.

All that time I spent training Sans up must have gotten to his head. He wanted so badly to.. no, that wasn't his reason. Remember what he told you Semi?

"You call yourself a Royal Guard, but all you do is sit around while criminals get away with everything, because you never listen to anyone!" I could hear his little voice telling me. "I knew about their plan, and _you_ weren't going to do anything about them, so I decided _I_ would." he had told me.

Then I remembered his stinging question..

"How come you never get in trouble?"

"For what?"

" _Killing_."

Kid's too much like W.D..

And he was right. Everyone's been right. Calibri was right about me being cruel. W.D was right about me being desperate. Arial was right about me being stubborn. And Sans was right about me not caring. Heck, I'll even admit Tahoma was right to blame me for making Arial stressed out all the time. Asgore too. He told me to relax, not to work too hard. I ignored my own King's advice. And the Queen's; she suggested it to more than he did.

Was it just because I knew? Because I was the only one fighting that monster? It always felt like they didn't understand.. Did they even remember..? I never spoke about it to anyone but Arial.

I really have been stressing her out than haven't I, heh.

Mistakes.. That's all I can accomplish. I try to fix a problem, but only make it worse. I try to rewrite time for the better, and get used. I try to say I'm sorry but-!

I paused for a moment.

 _Am_ I sorry..?

Do I _really_ regret everything I've done?

Is it too late..?

I was paralyzed while thinking about this. I-If I wasn't actually sorry, I could never be forgiven! I-I was no better than the criminals I arrested! That I.. killed..

I would be a lost cause!

"Hey mister!" a little voice cried out, making me nearly trip in shock of its abruptness. "Oh wow! You're not gray! You still have a soul! That's awesome good for you!" they cheered.

They were a reptile monster, raptor type, a kid. They were completely gray in color and their eyes were solid white. I also didn't sense their soul. It was like.. they didn't have one..? Nothing creepy about that!

"So how'd you get here? Did you use the Rift? I bet it was the Rift 'cause monsters can't use soul power like Human's do! But boy, it sure makes it easier I hear! What's your name? I can't remember mine, so everyone just calls me monster kid! Sometimes just kid! How old are you because, and no offense, you look OLD! You look tough though! Are you a Royal Guard? I hear they-"

"Kid stop!" I shouted at them. "Holy molly one question at a time if you please.." I sighed.

"S-sorry.." they shivered.

"Hey, I-I didn't mean too scare'ya kid." I quickly assured them. "I've just.. had a bad day." I sighed. "And you have to admit, that was a little too much too fast for an old bones like me." I told them with a wink.

"Okay. So.. What's your name?" they asked.

"Semi Gaster." I said with a slight pose of pride.

"Semi!? WHOA! Cool!" they hoped joyfully.

"While I appreciate the enthusiasm kid, we've never met so-"

"Oh but I've heard so much about you!"

"Y-you have?"

"Yeah! My friends are always talking about you! They even said you would probably show up one day! And you have!"

"Okay..?"

"Come on! I'll take you to them! They will be happy to see you!"

The kid ran off towards a bridge up ahead that crossed the river to the village, leaving me in their dust. I didn't argue with it and ran after them. They kept a good number of paces ahead of me across the bridge and towards the town. They thankfully slowed down once we reached it, and I was better able to keep up with them.

I found the town wasn't as empty as I thought it would be. There were quite a few monsters here, all gray, and missing their souls I sensed. How were they alive if that was the case? They all stared at me as I walked down the streets behind the kid. Some were curious. Some were surprised. A few of them.. I won't grace their expression with a description. I didn't sense any dread coming from any of them though, so that was good.

The kid led me to a part of town that looked like it had come from the industrial era of the surface world, something the underground thankfully never experienced for good reason. It was very cramped, yet, much neater than what I had seen in pictures of it on the surface. That was probably because no one seemed to live in these houses. I can't blame them, they don't look like they can hold much.

"This is it! This is where they live!" the kid said as they bounced up to a door. "Can you ring the doorbell?" they asked me as I walked up the stairs to them at the door.

I searched around the door and found the button beside it. I pressed it an a chime went off inside. It was rare to find one of these in the underground, even in New Home. Most monster's had a puzzle you had to solve to activate any sort of doorbell, heh.

The door unlocked and someone peeked through it as they cracked it open. They began to open it fully when they saw the kid, but when they saw me they immediately shut it.

"Hey, man, what's the matter? Who is it?" I heard a familiar voice ask from inside.

"It's Semi-!" the other said in a loud whisper.

"Whoa! Really? Rad!" they replied.

"No-! Not rad-!"

"Why are you so scared?" someone else asked.

"Semi i-is at our doorstep-! LITERALLY-!"

"Oh."

"Come on guys, he's not THAT bad!"

"Says the one who never had to face him in a fight-!"

"That I can remember."

I leaned against the door frame while I waited for them to decide what they were going to do. I recognized all their voices and knew exactly who they were. I had a lot to say to them, but I wasn't going to say it through the door. The kid looked confused by their reaction. Heh. They weren't as happy to see me as they thought they would be.

"Just let him in man!" I heard them continue.

"N-no-!"

"We can't ignore him."

"Yes we can-!"

"Sure. Until he blasts the door down."

Silence.

"Uh, if it's any comfort, I'm _not_ going to blast the door down." I told them. "Heh, unless you're doing something illegal in this house of yours." I joked.

"Open the door guys! It's Semi!" the kid told them.

The door peeked open, than Snak, W.D's top supplier for the CORE, burst it open and met me face to face on their small porch. I winced in fear as he slithered out and over me. Last time he was this close he had his tail wrapped around me, crushing me like a twig. He was thankfully much more friendly this time. He had the usual happy-go-lucky look about him and still wore his feathered hair in a mohawk style at the back of his head. I noticed he had no soul, and was as gray as everyone else here. I sensed the other two were in the same boat.

"It really is you! You _did_ show up!" he said in surprise, pressing in closer to me with a big smile.

"Yup." I winked and saluted, trying not to let my nervousness show.

"This could be good or bad." Clay, one of W.D's assistants, said as they looked at me from inside.

He was a short guy, a ground type monster with a humanoid form. His expressions were always lifeless, and his humor dry like the rocks he summoned. The worse he every did to me during my reset years was trap me in a theater where I was forced to watch a poorly written play about rocks. It was a romance too.

"Can't exactly blame you for being suspicious." I replied to him.

"Oh we are f-far more than suspicious Semi." Specs said nervously as he straightened his glasses.

Specs. W.D's right hand man, and top student. A feline type monster who was a pain to deal with during the resets. He was always nervous and fumbling around, but he was a genius at heart, and never liked being the center of attention. He never retained his memories, but W.D was always telling him what to expect from me. We had our fair share of encounters and battles..

"Understandable." I said.

"Hey! We should celebrate!" the kid shouted out. "Let's break out the tea and cookies!" they smiled.

Specs groaned and looked down at Clay, who shrugged and walked towards what I could see was the kitchen. Snak grabbed the kid with his tail and plopped them on his back, slithering inside with them riding. Specs held the door open and waited for me to make my move. I felt a little uneasy walking in, especially with him watching me, but I passed the threshold into the house without incident.

Clay had the tea out and ready by the time I reached the small living room, and Snak had fetched some cookies for everyone. The tea was gray I found out; boring and bland looking like the rest of this world. I don't know why I was expecting anything else. I took a sip of it and found it tasted about the way it looked. I dipped a gray sugar cookie into it, hoping the sugar would spice it up a bit, but when I took another sip, I found it didn't work. This put a whole new meaning into the name Earl _Gray_ tea, heh.

The kid hopped up onto the couch next to me and scoffed down a bowl a cookies that were handed them. I tried to dodge the crumbs but they were flying out from the bowl like pop rockets. The others sat on a couch across the coffee table from us. Specs was keeping a sharp eye on me I noticed.

"So how'd you get here Sem'ster?" Snak asked me when he settled his long body into a comfortable coil on the couch.

"The Rift." I answered, looking between him and the others as I worried about what all they might ask me.

Specs choked on his tea.

"The Rift? How?" Clay asked.

"Well, I was going to shut the thing down, and, uh, Mystrium showed up, after missing for 30 something years, and-"

"The Rift is _here_!" Specs shouted. "The Rift imploded on itself and it was brought here! There is no possible way you could have used it!" he argued.

"Oh. I rebuilt it." I smiled at him.

Everyone looked at me in total shock and disbelief.

"At least I know what happened to W.D's version of it now." I shrugged. "I couldn't figure out where the thing went when I returned and found the whole complex missing. I was expecting to find charred circuit boards, not a huge hole." I laughed.

Specs dropped his tea cup to the floor in shock.

"Y-you _rebuilt_.. the Rift..? _From the ground up_?" he asked.

"Took me close 30 years but I did it." I winked. "I mean, I'm not a genius like my brother was, but I know how to read blueprints." I stated.

Specs was still in shock. Snak gave him a poke with his tail, but there was no reaction. Clay went back to his tea.

"Good to know the original exists here though." I said as I spun the tea in my cup around. "Gives me a way home." I winked.

"Eh, actually-" Snak began, cut off by Specs.

"You should not n-need the Rift." he said.

I looked at him with suspicion as I took a sip of tea. It was easy to tell when he was lying about something. Or in this instance, _hiding_ something.

"You.. still have it, don't you?" he asked me with a tinge of fear in his expression.

Have what? What could I have that would-

"Will Power." I realized. "You're right." I stood up. "That's how this works! I come here, and bring myself to a different location on the surface!" I explained to myself out loud.

"IF you h-have enough, that is." he quickly explained.

"Well.. I was able to traverse space across the underground a couple of times.. So I must be close." I shrugged.

"I-I would suggest trying that first." Specs said as he straightened his glasses.

I set my tea down and nabbed a cookie to go. I glanced around and decided this was too cramped an area to try it at. I needed space, and no one close enough to get caught in the effect. I decided the open empty streets just outside would be best and headed for the front door.

This wasn't going to be easy. I had only made this work a couple of times, and that was across similar space, this time, it would be across dimensions. Not to mention the damage it inflicts on my soul, which may be doubled crossing dimensions..

Before I even left the room, I nearly tripped as a shot of pain ran through me. I was still injured from Mystrium throwing me around I guess. I leaned against the wall and felt pain in my wrist as I leaned my weight into it. It felt like the bones making up my hand had been shattered, but thankfully when I looked I just found them slightly cracked. Mystrium did more damage to it than I thought he did. I couldn't attempt to use a SP the cross dimensions while hurt like this. It might tear me apart.

I turned and looked back at everyone, all of them looking at me with some concern, even Specs.

"Is it possible for you to use magic by any chance?" I asked them.

They all shook their heads.

I leaned my back against the wall and groaned in frustration. I'd have to heal up naturally I guess, and that could take days. Using healing magic on myself was pointless, as I'd just be pouring my own life back into myself. It had to come form another source to work. And everyone here was soulless so.. yeah.

"Ou! Is he going to stay here with you guys?!" the kid asked them.

"There is a spare bedroom upstairs.." Specs sighed.

"I'll show him!" Snak said, slithering past me towards the stairs. "This way old man!" he gestured with his tail.

"I ain't old-!" I replied.

"You're definitely older than I remember.." he whispered, thinking I wouldn't hear him.

I ignored it. And followed him upstairs.

* * *

 _The Next Day.._

"So is there a king, or do you all just make your own rules?" I asked one of the local residents I had managed to start a conversation with.

She stood quiet for a moment as a group of monsters walked by. The street was busy, yet, still so quiet. Around us were stalls set up with different foods and materials, none of which were for sell, as these people had moved past any sort of greed or monetary system of trade. You got what was available around here, and everyone was willing to share it in exchange for something they needed, whatever it happened to be at the time.

The fluffy bear monster I was speaking with glanced across town towards the mountain. I followed her gaze and saw the top of a castle over the buildings of town. It was up on the mountain it looked like, but not near its odd shaped peak that looked more like a plateau than a mountain top. She soon turned her gaze back to me.

"No." she answered.

"I don't mean any offense by the question, I think it's really neat what you got set up here. Everyone seems to have an understanding between each other." I told her apologetically.

"We do. Life here is quite unpredictable." she told me.

"I'm sure it is." I snickered. "Stuff popping in and out at random must make planning a pain." I laughed.

She didn't seem to share my sense of humor.

"So.." I began, uneasy with her now. "How long you been here?" I decided to ask.

"Since before this town was formed." she told me, oddly comfortable answering that question. "I come for ages long ago, before many others that came here after me." she explained.

"So you're from the past?" I asked in surprise.

"Compared to where you have come from perhaps." she nodded.

"You remember a year? I'm from around the year 2000." I asked her.

"650 I believe was the year I last heard." she told me.

I had.. no reply for that. No wonder her dress and mannerism was like something straight out of a history book. It explained all the varied styles everyone else was wearing too. I can't imagine what it must be like to be pulled from some ancient time and dropped here, a place that's a mixture of multiple eras.

"You are from far in the future it seems." she looked at me curiously. "Tell me, what is it like, thousands of years later?" she asked me.

"Oh.. Probably not much different than your time." I shrugged, not wanting to tell her about things that might, you know, blow her mind. "Asgore is still King." I thought of. That fact had been true for a long enough time to be the same.

"Who?" she asked.

Never mind.

"H-he's a great guy, trust me." I told her nervously. "Say, uh, what you want for one of those rolls?" I quickly asked her to change the subject.

She had a batch of freshly baked dinner rolls laid out for trade. They looked and smelled pretty good, despite, like I've brought out before, being completely gray in color like the rest of this world.

"You can take one for yourself if you like. In exchange for a story about the future." she smiled.

Story huh? I can afford that, heh. I gotta come up with one that doesn't mention that fact that monsters were sealed underground though. Don't want her to feel depressed about it. I dug around my memories to find a good story for her, and my mind kept coming back to my family. I recalled one time I had to be rescued while on a patrol, having been caught by some mobsters I had broke up months before. They had a revenge plan for me and caught me on one of my more lonely routes. I had to be rescued, and Calibri was the one it ended up being that recused me, heh. That woman had a strong arm. And a solid frying pan.

I told the tale to the lady and she laughed at my needing to be rescued by my wife. I had no shame about it. Calibri really surprised me, having gone undercover and everything to find me and break me out of that hideout. I could clearly remember her telling me that everyone honestly thought I had died, but she knew better and went looking for me. I was honored to have been rescued by such a clever and strong willed lady knight. Which is funny. Because she always called _me_ her knight in shining armor, heh.

The lady was happy with my tale of loyalty and bravery and offered me multiple bread rolls. I agreed to just one and left her smiling. I wish my smile was as genuine as hers, because despite the happy tale I told, I was hurt by it more than anything. It painfully reminded me of a friend I had lost..

I continued down the market street and found monsters of all kinds, types, times, worlds, everything. They had all ended up here one way or another. I was the only one with their soul intact though. When I could, I would talk with some of them and try to get their story. One guy I talked to told me the last thing he remembered was walking in a forest known for eating people, cursing them to walk its maze for all eternity. He was glad he ended up here instead. I was glad for him to. After being in the forest here for just a few hours I could understand the fear of being eternally trapped in a maze.

I munched on the roll as I walked the streets of the hodgepodge town aimlessly, taking in the sight of houses and streets from across time. Some intersections would have a different style on each corner. Stone brick on this corner, thatch roof on that side, 7 stories over here, a shack over there. It was odd, but charming in its own unique way. It was just too bad everything was gray. But maybe that was for the best given all the colors these buildings could be.

I walked around town until I couldn't stand to ignore the castle any longer. I reached the edge of town that faced it and gave it a good look over in the distance. It was a massive complex that sat atop a tall cliff beside the tall mountain. I couldn't tell if that was how it was built originally, or if it ended up there when it came to this world. I took a few steps to the side to try and see behind it, and realized that it had a ground bridge that connected with a steep cliff behind it that was under a rocky overhang. Under the bridge was the river that ran around it by the backside, and turned to flow towards town. At the foot of the cliff up front was a massive gate entrance that marked a path going up the hillside to the cliff. The stone walls built around the shallow slopes were in terrible condition and could be bypassed easily with a few hops. Towers dotted the inner walls on the cliff around the castle, all of them showing signs of damage. The entire castle had signs of intentional damage actually. It look like it had been bombarded. Like it had been involved in a war.

Wonder if anyone here came from the same time as the castle and could explain it to me?

* * *

 _The Next Day.._

According to my watch anyway.

All the clocks around here were showing different times, and no one really seemed to care. And just like in the underground, there wasn't an actual night and day to go by. No sun. No moon.

No stars..

Made it kinda hard to tell how much sleep I was actually getting. It didn't feel like much with the dreams I was having. Dreams, heh, more like nightmares..

"Ou! What about this one?" the monster kid asked me as they hopped up to a strange looking flower.

We had spent most of the day walking around the edge of town, looking at flowers and trees of all kinds. When I named one of them I recognized, the kid took it to mean I knew all of them. Now they were stopping at each one we came upon, expecting me to know its name.

The one in question this time was a large flower. Tall, long petals, slender leaves. I recognized it, but couldn't recall its name. Calibri used to have one planted around the house I remembered. You'd think I'd know just about all the flowers from being around an expert gardener. I took a good long look at the flower and tried to come up with a name for it. But no matter how hard I tried, my conscious wouldn't let me lie to this kid. So I gave him the same answer I had on the last few flowers.

"I don't know kid." I sighed.

Where has THAT part of me been for 40 years?

"Okay. Uh, how 'bout this one?" they said as they found another one.

It was a low lying flower that spread its leaves and petals out like a fancy rug. I recognized it being native to Hotland, but wasn't entirely sure on the name.

"I think that's a Lava Flower; native to Hotland." I said with uncertainty. "I remember seeing them there all the time." I stated.

"Cool!" the kid hopped, before running on ahead to search for more flowers.

I kept my steady pace behind them, not wanting to wear myself out. My hand was still hurting, despite the wrappings and herbs I had one of the folk in town help me with. Moving it didn't seem to upset it, but put any weight on it, and all the pain comes back. I'll admit, I'm not used to actually being injured for more than a day. I'd grown spoiled to instant healing magic.

In other, kinda mundane news, Specs and the others were starting to get comfortable with me around, believe it or not, especially after I spent last night apologizing to them. That was not easy. But I was sure glad to make peace with them.

Sure wish I could do that with Sans, but we were literally worlds apart right now, heh..

"What's this one?" the kid asked me as I caught up to him.

"I don't know kid." I answered, not recognizing it at all.

Maybe it was from the surface world? There seemed to be quite a bit of stuff from it around here. Maybe I'll start a collection while I recover. Maybe even put together my own garden of flowers, heh.

Calibri..

* * *

 _The Next Day.._

Three days. Three days I'd been here now.

Specs asked me when I was going to attempt to go back using WP. I wasn't exactly sure. I was.. still afraid to try. I wasn't going to tell him that though. I just told him I wasn't sure, and used my hand as an excuse once again. Though, one look in a mirror told me I had other scars to worry about, ones I had had for ages but never noticed somehow. If they weren't healed by now, even with healing magic having been used on them, they probably never will. Just like the reminder, a long crack, over my skull I got from the Rift incident. Even Toriel's magic couldn't heal that one completely.

Stars you're a mess boy, did you know that? Not until today apparently.

I wondered around town again, trying to piece the history of this place together through the stories of its residents. It was pretty complicated, but interesting. I also asked around about the castle since everyone was beginning to be more talkative with me. All they told me was that it was from long ago and has been here longer than anything, or anyone else. Not that that really meant anything since we all got here from different times. This place had its own timeline, and people were just being pulled into it through anomalies at random it seemed.

After some time, I ran into a lost.. human? They didn't look like any monster I knew, so they must have been. We had come across each other just walking through town. I greeted them, and they replied with silence. They had no soul, like everyone else, and no expression. But they still had their color. I could barely see their face through their hair hanging over it. As I tried to see past it, I realized they were pretty short for a human. They had on a striped shirt, so, they were a kid? If so, that's.. pretty sad, really.

"Name's Semi short stuff." I winked to them. "You got yourself a name?" I asked.

They didn't respond. Didn't even move.

I hope they understand me. I was speaking the right language. I think. I decided to try something else I knew, just in case they were from the past, or some place that spoke another language.

"Hola?" I said in Human Spanish. "Bonjour? Hallo? Gia? Salam?" I tried. Still nothing. "OhoyÔ gozaimasu?" I recalled from a cartoon show I saw once. I _think_ it meant hello. I tried Old Mons too, just to be sure.

Still nothing. Wonder if they can see my hands through their hair? I think I remember the sign for hello in sign language. Drat. I don't remember how to sign my name out though.

"You have a soul." they finally said.

"Hey! You _can_ talk! And in English!" I said with some relief.

They immediately rushed at me with a knife in their hand. I dodged their strike and grabbed their hand, forcing them to drop it. They shoved me to the side and picked it back up, wasting no time attacking me again.

Not how I expected my first encounter with a live human to be, but I'm not all to surprised either.

I dodged each strike they made, frustrating them, and waited for the chance to counter. As soon as there was an opening I shot a bone at them dead center to knock them over. It landed and they tumbled to the ground, but held tight to their knife.

"What in the underground kid-?" I gasped as they got up.

"Don't move." they told me calmly.

"Uh, NO." I replied.

Their eyes flashed along with the sharp knife as they came at me with it again. Their swings were precise, and fast. They obviously had experience in battling. But so did I. Our speed was evenly matched as we dodged each others attacks. But we kept coming close to landing a hit. Their knife swiped by my face more than once, and they dodged my shots by a hair each time, getting glazed by them at best.

My instincts were telling me to end this quick with one big final attack, but.. some other side of me was telling me to wait. Something was holding me back. I didn't want to HAVE to kill the kid if I could help it, but, at this rate, I'll tired out before they even consider stopping it looks like.

I stayed ahead of them, and took a split second opening I was given. I grabbed the knife by its blade and kicked them backwards away from it to pull it from their grip.

They quickly recovered and came racing at me to get it back.

I summoned a Gaster blaster above me to scare them to a stop.

They immediately froze.

"And that my friend.. is why you don't pick battles.. with everyone you see." I panted.

They stepped back in fear of the blaster. I dropped the knife as the cut the blade made in hand began to sting. Along with the knife fell some dust and WP from my hand. Guess I'll be going back to that medical monster..

The human was paralyzed with fear it looked like. They even began to cry. Maybe the blaster was a bit much for them. I have no idea why, they didn't seem the type to be scared by anything.

I recalled the blaster as I picked the knife up back up, by the handle this time, and cautiously walked over to them.

"You alright kid?" I asked them.

They clenched their teeth as more tears fell from their eyes.

"I didn't just activate some kind of trauma for you did I?" I said with worry for them.

"I-I'm sorry.." they cried.

Okay..?

"Uh, forget it." I told them, confused. "Wanna try that intro again?" I suggested with a wink.

They just stood there.. crying.

"I-I'm sorry..!" they gasped.

I felt very uneasy with this kid. How did they go from full on murderer to.. being a kid. I slide the knife between my belt at my back and walked closer to them.

"Hey uh.. it's.. it's alright." I told them with fear.

This could be a trap..

"You were right. I should have listened to you." they said.

"Uh, kid I-"

"You tried to help me. All of them did.." they continued.

The feeling that was holding me back was now moving me to help them. But I wasn't sure how. The kid had issues, clearly, but I had no idea why, how, when it started, or who was involved. Or even who they were.

Their crying made me think of Sans.

Was this.. some sort of second chance..?

I put my hand on their shoulder, and at first, they didn't react to it. I felt a terrible fear, but I pushed past it and stayed put. They cried a bit louder and hugged me, crying into my coat. I held them and pat their hairy head in an attempt to comfort them.

"It's alright." I told them. "You're okay." I said softly.

They didn't say anything.

My parenting instincts kicked in, and memories of holding Arial came to mind. Those rare memories from before.. before I went off the deep end of everything.

God I wish this was Sans I was holding. This was what I wanted to be doing for him right now.

"Fear.." they shivered. "I'm nothing but a coward..!" they growled.

"You just charged at a random monster with a kitchen knife. That was the opposite of fear kid." I laughed.

They grew quiet.

"You're not Sans.. are you?" they asked me.

"Sans? I'm his Grandfather if that means anything for'ya." I answered.

"It doesn't.." they said in disappointment.

"Well it should." I laughed. "Any friend of Sans' is a friend of mine!" I happily told them.

Sans has got some weird friends I never knew about..

They started to calm down, and slowly let go of me.

"All better?" I pat their head as I tried to see their face through their hair.

They answered with silence.

"How is it you're not afraid of me?" they asked.

"Oh believe me kid I am VERY afraid of you." I admitted, realizing they could have easily taken their knife back and stuck in _my_ back. "But f-fear doesn't mean anything." I said nervously. "Anyone can.." I paused, thinking of what I had heard Papyrus tell Sans. "Anyone can be a good person if they try." I told them.

They shivered and began to cry again.

I could sense their fear. It was overwhelming, corrupting even.

Is that what happened to them and their soul..?

I assured them that I forgave them for attacking me, and even offered to take them home with me. That didn't say either why about it, so I just picked them up onto my back, staggering to keep my balance with their weight on me for a moment, and made my way towards home.

Anyone can be good, I thought to myself..

All they have to do is try..

* * *

 _The Next Day.._

I slammed a plate of scrambled eggs on the table in front of the human kid. They glanced up at it for a moment, but didn't seem to show it any interest. Everyone else in the room was in awe of my breakfast. It was the family favorite combo of scrambled eggs, toast with jam, and cut fruit to boot.

"W-where did you acquire eggs Semi?" Specs asked me with surprise.

"My little secret four-eyes." I winked. "Order up kiddo! Don't worry about manners with me! Just dig in!" I told the kid as I slid a fork over to them across the table.

They picked the fork up and looked at it for a moment. They touched their finger to its tips, then looked at everyone with a creepy smile. Everyone flinched behind me.

"If you're going to murder someone kid murder those eggs." I told them. "Soul or not you need to eat." I stated as I leaned on the table.

They kept smiling. Staring.

"You have got some serious issues my child." I said.

They winced, and their smile disappeared. They turned their focus to the food, and finally began eating it.

"Out of 10 how does it taste?" I asked them.

"2." they answered.

I thought I did pretty good..

"Compared to Mom's cooking anyway." they said, taking another hearty mouth full.

"Not going to argue with'ya there." I laughed. "Nothing beats a mother's cooking." I winked.

"Expect.. _chocolate_." they said, getting tense and wild eyed.

"I guess.." I replied with some concern.

"Semi." Specs whispered. "They really _should not_ be here. They are _merciless_..!" they told me.

"Oh come off it Specs. They're a kid." I replied with a gesture towards them. "We survived the night didn't we?" I reminded him.

"That's because you locked them in the bathroom." Clay stated.

"And it worked didn't it?" I laughed, trying not to let my fear of the situation show.

I was honesty as scared of the kid as they were, but I wasn't going to let it show in hopes of helping the kid out. I had to build trust. And fear will get me no where. I was going to help them, whatever it took.

I looked back at the kid and saw they were finished eating. And staring at us with the fork in hand again.

"Hey, good job bucko! You cleaned that plate quick!" I cheered. "What say you we go walk it off while we search for lunch?" I asked them. "Might help me work off this excess _dad energy_ I'm generating, heh." I snickered.

They put the fork down, to everyone's surprise.

"Sure." they answered.

* * *

We wondered around town for a good while, looking for things to cobble together for lunch later. Everyone was as scared of the kid as Specs and the others were, but I managed to trade some stories and engineering skills for various foodstuffs. The kid never threatened anyone with more than their creepy smile, but I kept them in check regardless, trying to help them makes friends instead of enemies.

It was a good idea in my head, but afterwards the kid would always punch me in the arm, obviously not learning any sort of lesson from me.

"So.." I said with my mouth full of fruit as we walked down the main road through town. "You still haven't told me your name." I told them. "Or how you know Sans." I added.

They didn't answer.

"Aw come on kiddo." I nudged at them with my elbow. "Aren't we friends now?" I laughed.

Still nothing.

"Alright, keep it to yourself. It's not like I helped you out and gave you a bed and food and-"

They punched my arm. Hard. I had to stop and hold it it hurt so bad. It felt like they had nearly shattered my arm.

"You ask too many questions." they said.

"And you got some anger issues." I replied in pain. "I'm just asking so I can help'ya out kid. Do you want it or not?" I asked them.

"There is only one way you can really help me." they stated.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Get my soul back." they answered.

"Your soul? Do you know where it is?"

They nodded to me and walked down the street. I rubbed my arm and followed them with interest. Was getting someone's soul back even possible?

They led me to the edge of town where the castle was. The kid was like a stone wall as they stared at it. I got the sense that they knew something about it, other then where their soul was within it.

"Do you know what's in there?" they asked me.

I propped my foot up on a rock and gazed out at the ancient castle. For a split second, along the wall of the castle itself, I thought I saw movement. Someone in town had told me some monsters lived up there, but I had never see any signs of life around it before. It obviously was not the abandoned rock I thought it was.

"Your soul apparently." I answered them as I got my glasses out and put them on. "Someone told me some monsters live in there too." I stated, searching for movement again.

"There is more than that." they replied. "But my soul is in there, somewhere, guarded by lifeless husks." they explained.

"Husks..?" I asked in fear.

"Monsters who lost not just their soul, but who they were. They are commanded by the half of the Black Monster's soul that exists here." they told me.

"The human." I realized.

"I hate the guy.." they growled.

"You're not alone." I replied as I thought about facing him.

"If you can get my soul back from him, I could get you back home." they stated.

"You could?" I asked.

"Yes." they answered.

I leaned on my leg and thought it over. It would be risky for me to try and get home on my power alone, even fully healed. A human soul, with all their WP, would be VERY helpful.. But could they really take me back? Or was this some kind of trick?

"Promise?" I tested them.

They nodded.

"I didn't hear'ya. Speak up." I gestured at them.

"I promise." they looked at me. "That monster will pay for what it has done." they stated angrily.

"What? Does he owe you some money?" I laughed.

"No." they replied. "But it owes us both our lives." they stated.

"Whoa there, no need to get serious." I said.

"This IS serious! That monster will keep destroying until there is nothing left if someone doesn't stop it!" they shouted angrily. "And after the sorry failure of Frisk, there may not be anyone strong enough to defeat it now." they stated.

"Frisk?" I asked.

"You're the only one still intact in this world, and the only one brave enough to face the monsters in that castle, so you have to go get my soul!" they told me.

"Brave enough? Is that why you haven't gone and gotten it back yourself?" I asked them.

"If I had my soul, _I'd be tearing that castle apart right now_." they growled.

"If you had your soul you'd be corrupted with fear I think." I told them as I began to worry about them.

They grew quiet.

"Alright." I sighed as I stepped off the rock. "Any hints on where exactly it is in there?" I asked them.

They took their time before answering me.

"Try the library." they said.

"Which is.. which side?" I asked as I looked the castle over.

They looked up at the castle and peered at it.

"There." they pointed. "Those windows there lead into the library." they stated.

"That makes it easy then." I smiled. "Let's see.. I should be able to scale that cliff side. A quick flip of gravity and I can reach the windows easily enough." I began to plan.

"Semi." they kid called.

I turned to them.

"Me and Sans were friends. Once." they said somberly. "If you make it out of this world.. Tell him I said- that Chara says, they're sorry for ignoring his warnings." they told me.

"Will do kiddo.." I replied with greater concern for them.


	14. Chapter 13 : Dark Castle

I grabbed the stone brick ledge under the window as I fell from being tossed upward by gravity. I scrambled to get a firm grip on it and nearly fell off, back down the nearly mile high cliff I just flew up. I was finally able to pull myself up and got my back against the window to catch my breath.

Phase one complete.

I carefully turned around and faced the window to find a way in. When I didn't find any latches, I pressed my face against the window to see inside. The stained glass was a bit dense and hard to see through, but I could see the light coming in from other windows across the room through it. What looked like chairs and tables sat in the middle of the room. I took another good look around the window itself and concluded there was no way to open it, and busting it out would alert everyone nearby. Maybe I can _take_ it out?

I summoned a thin, but sharp bone and found a gap between the window frame and brick. I stuck the bone in the gap and began prying the window out, little by little. I went along the entire edge of the frame and eventually got it loose enough to pick it up out of its place. I picked it up and maneuvered it around to set it sideways in the opening. I had just enough room to slip through inside.

Once in, I jumped down onto the top of a book case under the window. The room had an upper floor that lined the walls of the room with more shelves, so I was still pretty high. I got down onto the walkway and began my search for a soul. The shelves were bare, having been robbed of their books long ago it looked like. I managed to find one that had been left behind and opened it out of curiosity.

Never mind. I can't read whatever language that is..

I kept looking around and found nothing on the upper walkway, so I found the way down to the ground floor and searched there.

All the tables and chairs were haphazardly sitting or lying around, making it clear a battle had been fought in this room at one time. They were signs of magic having been used around the room as well. Along with..

Humans lived here..?

A long long time ago it looked like. I'd almost think they were skeleton monsters with the way they looked now. Guess it's true they don't turn to dust like monsters do. I found one of their shields and examined the crest on it. A golden dragon wearing a crown. Interesting choice. I took a quick glance around and found the same crest on some ripped banners that still hung along the walls. This was the defending army was it?

Odd. I seem to recall hearing it was the humans who attacked monsters, not the other way around.

Something didn't feel right about this place..

Focus Semi. Find the soul first.

I looked everywhere and didn't find any clues as to where the soul was. But it was here. I could sense it. I stood in the middle of the room and tried to sense the soul. All I got was the faint feeling that it was nearby. But where was it if not in this room..?

I heard a gasp behind me and quickly summoned my magic in attack, shooting it off without thinking, purely out of fear. I waited for the dust to clear and someone came walking out of it towards me. I summoned my magic again- And a frying pan came flying at me and knocked me out..

"Ah splinters.." I groaned as I got up from the hit.

Someone picked up the pan and I heard it slap against bone. I looked up at them in fear..

"Is that any way to greet me Semi? With a wall of magic?!" she shouted angrily at me. "Don't answer that!" she cut me off. "You are such an impulsive person.." she complained.

It was really her.. It was Calibri..! She.. She was alive! She stood tall as ever over me, with her weapon of choice in her hands. I thought of Arial as I looked at her. They were a lot alike, heh.

I got up, but she whacked the pan down on my head to stop my movement.

"Before you say anything; yes it is really me, and yes.." she sighed, moving the pan away to look at me. "It is.. really you.." she said with some shock at me. "A.. much older.. you.." she realized.

She looked exactly like she did when she left me. Same age, same look, same expression, heh. How is it she's been gone for so long, yet.. nothing changed?

I started having flashbacks to the last time we spoke. It was a huge argument, and we both said things we didn't mean. Well, she may have meant most of her words, because she was right. But still, it wasn't the best moment between us. I held tears back, unable to speak to her as I thought about that day. Hate tore us apart, and it was all my fault.

Despite all that though, I was glad to see her alright.

"Oh don't give me that look Semi." she folded her arms at me. "You do not seem to have changed any in attitude." she huffed.

"N-no! Calibri! I-I have changed! Really!" I quickly told her.

"Oh yes?" she asked, looking down at me with disappointment.

"Yeah, heh, I.. I uh.." I was lost for words. Because their were none to say to prove I had changed. "I'm just glad to see you alive!" I cried out.

She huffed at that and looked away from me. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what was worth saying.. Expect that I was sorry for what happened.. But she didn't seem especially willing to listen to me. And I wouldn't blame her..

So I just resumed my search for the soul in this room. I'll probably end up searching the whole castle for it I'm sure.

"Wait, you are not going to ask me anything?" she said with surprise.

I shrugged in reply and kept on.

"What are you even here for..?" she asked.

"A human soul." I sighed. "There's a human kid in town that wanted me to get it back for them, so I came looking for it." I answered.

She didn't say anything.

I stopped and sighed. I can't try and ignore her like this.

"Calibri I.." I stuttered. "I'm sorry.." I said softly.

"Pardon? I.. did not hear you." she said, trying not to laugh at me.

"I'm sorry." I said a little louder, turning to her.

"Come again?" she smiled.

"I. AM. SORRY." I said louder.

"Sorry, you say?" she walked over to me with a smug on her face. "Since when is the Royal Knight Semi Gaster ever sorry?" she mocked me.

"I deserve this." I whimpered.

"Indeed you do." she huffed. "But, you do not deserve.. whatever it is that has happened to you." she stated with concern.

"Age? No I deserve that too." I replied.

She knelt down and looked me over with worry in her expression.

"How long have I been gone?" she asked.

"30 years." I told her.

She winced in surprise.

"No. That.. That can't be right at all!" she said in shock.

"Looking at you I can hardly believe it myself." I told her. "But it's the truth." I stated.

She put her hand to her mouth and looked at the floor in disbelief.

"That's why I'm glad to see you alive Cally.." I sighed. "I never found you after you left so I could.. apologize.. I thought you'd.." I strained to get out.

"Semi I-.." she hesitated. "I had no idea I would be here for that long, and yet, it has not been that long for me.." she shivered.

Didn't think that huh? No. Hold your temper Semi old boy. This is no time to get mad. You have no reason to. Whatever happened to her was probably not her fault.

"Could he have known..?" she asked herself.

"Who?" I asked her.

She didn't answer as she looked at me with worry.

" _Who_ Cally? The one who got you stuck here?" I asked, my temper starting to sound in my voice as my anger turned on this unknown suspect.

"N-no, well.. yes. Yes, it is." she told me nervously.

"How did you get here?" I asked her calmly. "And what are you doing in this death trap of a castle anyway?" I glanced around for guards.

"I'm not exactly sure myself. Your brother did not explain things to me." she told me.

"My brother? W.D?" I asked with shock

She sighed and looked at me with concern.

"W-When I left you that day I.. I went to your brother for help. I asked him what to do, about what was happening between you two, and how to stop it." she explained. "But instead of addressing it, he.." she paused. I stepped closer to pressure her to continue. "He gave me the Star Blade, and told me to wait here, in the Void." she said.

Why..? Why did he-

"Wait! The Star Blade is here?! Where is it?" I asked her in a panic.

I had been lookin' for that thing for years! No wonder I never found it! It's been in a completely different dimension this whole time!

She quickly covered my mouth and looked around, then pushed me over to the wall out of the light from the windows.

"It is up ahead, just before the throne room where the Rift is." she told me quietly as she kept my mouth shut. "When W.D sent me here, I came out of the Rift at this castle." she stated with another glance around. "The human here, the other part of the monster, is guarding the Star Blade along with the Rift. He has forced me to work on repairing the Rift ever since it suddenly appeared in this world so he can escape back to our world." she explained.

Forcing her to repair the Rift? Why that dirty no good lazy head human-! They think they can capture someone and use them to escape? Worst yet my former best friend? I don't think so!

Calibri kept me quiet as I got worked up over this.

"I know where the soul is that you are looking for as well; it is at the Rift." she explained. "If you take it, the Rift will not have a power source-" she stopped.

Strange sounds suddenly came from one of the halls leading into the library.

"You trust me still, yes?" she quickly asked me.

I hummed and nodded affirmatively. She took her hand off my mouth and quickly pulled me away from the wall.

The sounds were getting closer.

"DO NOT go on the roof." she stated in a hushed tone. "Get to the throne room, across the land bridge at the back of the castle, and get the soul and sword." she told me.

"W-what about you?" I asked quietly.

She tapped her face to the top of my skull.

"Don't worry about me. I will keep the way clear for you." she stated.

"Cal-"

She grabbed me and tossed me with her magic up to the walkway. I flopped onto it and got up to head back down, but the strange sounds were here now. I got closer to the edge and glanced down at Calibri as she faced whatever it was. I could hear her, but whoever she was talking to was speaking too low for me to hear from here.

"Yes I know." she told them. "N-no, of course not." she replied to them. "Tell him this takes time. I don't know nearly as much as W.D about how the thing works!" she shouted angrily. "Alright alright!" she shouted as she stepped back nervously. "I swear, this will not go as he thinks it will. Someone will put a stop to his plan." she stated angrily.

I could tell she wanted to look up at me, but she kept her eyes on who she was talking to to protect me, and herself.

I stepped back from the edge as quietly as I could, and waited..

When I didn't hear anything, I quietly walked towards the open window I had come in through, and tossed myself up to the top of the bookshelf to climb back out onto the ledge at the window.

I held my hand up and saw it shaking. I had no idea what was going on, how this had happened, or what exactly I was going to do. One thing's for certain though..

They're not keeping you here Calibri. I swear I'll save you.

* * *

Stars its been too long since I've scaled stone brick walls. And these weren't exactly the best ones to climb.

I stopped as I heard movement above me along the wall. I was hanging under the battlement outcropping of the wall, so I would be unseen as long as they didn't look too far over the edge. I could their footsteps, so I knew someone was there, but I didn't sense anything from them. No soul, no life, no emotions. They passed by, whoever they were, making the same strange noise I had earlier when they came for Calibri. When I didn't hear them anymore I continued climbing sideways across the crumbling brick wall.

I wanted to stay outside as much as possible, but I was running out of wall, and there was only one way across to the other cliff. The land bridge. I was at the back of the castle now, so I had to be close to a door that led to it from inside.

I soon found an opening in the wall, a large hole created by powerful magic that had been fired from inside, and made my way over to it to climb into the castle. I had to watch where I put me hands as I climbed in, as dark magic had been used to create this gap, leaving it scarred with a black char that was as dark as the void sky above. Last thing I wanted on my hands was that.

I glanced around the room before moving inside any further, and found more fallen soldiers from the ancient past. The targets of the magic attack no doubt. One of the soldiers was different from the rest I noticed. I walked up to them and lifted up what was a cloak they had been wearing. It had the Delta Rune on it. But this was clearly not a monster. It was a Human; wearing the crest of the Monster Kingdom.

Stars I wish I had time to investigate this.

I spotted a shield across the room, next to another human solider. It had the Delta Rune on it as well. I walked over and let the poor sap know I would be borrowing it. A little extra defense never hurt, and being a small shield it didn't weigh me down by much. I got it strapped on my arm and I swear I felt my hero level raise. I felt I bit more confident with some real gear on me; I knew it wouldn't disappear the moment I lost my focus like my magic.

I quietly exited the room to a large hallway. The signs of battle were more intense here. Arrows were caught between some of the bricks, there was a broken sword, and marks left by dark magic attacks covered the walls. The attacking forces, who ever they were, must have charged through here towards the throne room, merciless to the defending party. So I'm going to the right way I guess.

I slowly but steadily walked down the open hallway, keeping my focus straight ahead of me. On my left were windows with the soft light of the Void coming through them. On my right, torn banners and paintings. I glanced at some of the paintings as I passed them, finding them all of humans; royalty it look like. I almost stopped when I passed a suit of armor that was still together.

It won't fit you old boy. Just keep walking.

Strange sounds came from up ahead suddenly. I quickly looked around and found a doorway that led out of the hall and darted through it. I found and hid in a shadowy spot behind a bookcase, and listened to the sounds pass by..

I still sensed nothing from them, and I took the risk of getting a peek at them. As I looked around the bookshelf all I saw was the tail end of them as they passed by. Dark magic for sure it looked like. No sounds of armor rattling, or even footsteps from them.

Were they even really there..?

As I waited a bit to be safe, the sound of a stiff breeze from the other end of the room caught my attention. I walked up to the door it was coming from and slowly opened it enough for me to fit through. Once on the other side, I realized I was outside on a stone walkway. Pillars lined its edge and held up a roof over the walkway that had gray vines hanging from it and the railing, creeping through every crack.

I walked up to the railing and gazed out around the area. Straight ahead I saw the cliff I was heading for. A stone wall blocked my view of the building beyond it. I scanned the wall and found the archway that led through it at the end of land bridge. I followed the bridge over to this side and found where I needed to go to reach it. It wasn't far thankfully, and this path led right to it. I took a glance down and saw the river passing under the bridge far below. That had to be at least a mile long drop. Try not to fall Semi, heh.

I kept glancing at the bridge as I walked towards it under the cover of the walkway. It had no railing, no walls, no bushes; nothing but grass and a dirt path spotted with stone bricks. I didn't like it. There was a wall at that end, and no doubt a wall at the castle's back back here. If I walked out there, in the open, anyone could see me from the walls. Or from the roof, which Calibri warned me about.

I made sure the shield was on me tight. It's going to get some use.

I came to a stop at the main path to the bridge. A detailed archway hung over me, along with moss and vines that had grown on it. The stone brick of the walkway I was on broke up along the bridge as the path turned to mostly dirt. The shimmering gray tones of the Void were almost beautiful here, but a broken lantern that once hung here, now laying shattered nearby, reminded me that I was in a post war zone.

I peered at the wall on the other side for any movement, but it was quiet.

For now.

I wonder if Calibri is back over there by now? I hope she is. Something tells me I won't be able to come back across for her if she's in the castle. This is going to be a one way trip from here out..

I glanced around for one of the star like anomalies I could use to SAVE myself, but, none were around that I could find. Guess the Void is in better shape than my world and probably has never had one of those.

With a nervous breath, I walked forward onto the defenseless land bridge.

The constant Void breeze came across the bridge stronger then it did at ground level. It was really more of a wind up here with nothing to block it. The grass shimmered as the wind blew it to one side, creating a sort of dazzling effect. Up ahead of me, past the wall through the archway in it, I saw something else shimmering. It was out in the middle of a clearing that came after the wall. Was that.. the Star Blade?

I picked up my pace.

A black arrow immediately struck the ground in front of me, stopping me in my tracks.

I looked up and found the attacker; an all black monster made of magic along the wall. It had no definite form, and no soul that I could sense. Its bright white eyes locked onto me as it summoned a new arrow and loaded it into the bow.

More of them appeared along the wall.

An arrow suddenly came from behind me and grazed my cheek bone. I turned around and saw more dark magic monsters lined along the wall of the castle.

Guess that's why Cally said not to take the roof..

I was right smack dab in the middle of the bridge, so I was within both their firing ranges. I looked between them as they stood staring at me, now of them showing any sort of emotion with their white eyes. Are they waiting for me to have my turn?

They all drew up their bows at once.

"Come on fellas! Can't we talk this out?" I shouted at them. "We're all civilized monsters here aren't we?" I asked them.

They drew back their arrows and took aim at me.

"Alright than." I shrugged.

They all let their arrows loose at once.

I dashed forward to dodge the arrows coming right me, and had to quickly raised my shield for it to take its first hit for me. Larger dark magic monsters had appeared in front of me, and they wasted not time ramming into me straight on, knocking me back to the middle of the bridge.

I heard more of them coming from behind me, and managed to turn in time to block a sword from one of them. I dodged their swings, then dodged an attack from the larger ones, then got hit face first by a sword and knocked clean off the bridge.

I got gravity magic, remember? Heh.

Changing my gravitational pull, I was able to walk along the bottom of the rocky bridge. Once I reached the other side, I tossed my self back over to the top, where plenty of those monsters were waiting for me.

One of the bigger ones slammed its fist into me and knocked me straight back like a rocket into the clearing beyond the wall. I hit the stone brick floor and went skidding across it almost fast enough to catch fire from the friction.

I definitely got some stone burn from that..

I got myself up as they walked towards me and looked behind me to see I was just a few feet away from the Star blade, sparkling in the ambient light as it sat alone, struck into the stone.

Needless to say, I ran for it.

I heard the monsters roar and begin running towards me as I made a mad dash for the blade. Arrows came down on me on both sides, and one hit me but I ignored it to get to the blade.

I made a leap for it and reached out to grab its hilt-!

I was slapped aside by a sword from an enemy I didn't see and got slammed to the ground hard enough to crack bones. I was paralyzed by the impact for a moment, a long enough moment for the dark monsters to grab me and stand me up as they held me tight in their cold formless hands. Their dark magic swords crossed my neck from both sides.

"My my.. What an attempt." someone laughed.

Walking towards me was a tall cloaked being, wielding a curved blade that had a dark gray ribbon tied around its hilt. As they got closer, I realized they were human. It was the black soul human..!

He grinned down at me as he straightened his wide brimmed hat. His red hued eyes were covered by his pitch black hair, but I could see his intentions in them.

"Much more exciting than Calibri's attempt." he smiled.

"Semi!" I heard Calibri yell.

I glanced her way and saw her get caught by monsters at the entrance to the throne room as she rushed to try and help me. They held her back despite her struggles to get free using her magic. They dodged her attacks and thrashes and soon had her subdued.

I turned my gaze back to the human who was looking at me with amusement.

"Ah, so you ARE Semi Gaster, monster soul of _Pride_." he said.

"And you must be the missing piece to the monster's soul." I replied.

"I AM our soul." he stated. "But alas, Mastic has all our collective resolve, our actual power." he explained.

"WP?" I wondered out loud. "That would explain why it- he, can't hold his form." I said.

"Indeed." he muffled a laugh. "He is but power. And I am but form." he stated. "You though, seem to be both." he peered at me with interest. "A monster with the power of a human-! I did not think it possible without the soul being absorbed." he smiled and stood back from me. "How I do wish I had time to study it." he said.

"Keep wishin' pal." I told him.

"I sense your fear monster." he smiled at me. "And such hate. It almost rivals Mastic's!" he laughed.

I tried to clam myself down in an effort to make it go away. Deep breaths Semi. Deep bre-

The dark swords pressed in closer.

"You cannot run from yourself Semi." the human said. "You may be able to control your other feelings, but your pride cannot be removed." he walked up beside me. "It is still there, is it not?" he leaned down and whispered.

"No." I answered.

"No.." he snickered. "We shall see." he said, walking away and around towards the Star Blade. "You say that with such confidence." he turned to me. "But I know how the monster soul works." he stated. "Do you?" he asked.

"Go ahead and tell me regardless. It will give me more time to think of an escape plan." I told him.

"I do like you monster.." he smiled. "You are not like most monsters I have encountered and studied. You have.. resolve, not just in your soul but in your very being. Your stubborn pride has been the motivating force in all your thoughts and actions, and has ultimately been the cause of your downfall." he explained.

He stopped and looked at me for a moment.

"You want to kill me." he stated plain faced.

Gosh darn it-! Calm down Semi!

"Oh, please, do _not_ hide that feeling from me monster." he walked up to me smiling. "It is refreshing to sense such hate and dread from a monster. Break _free_ from your weakness. Break away from the love, the compassion.." he closed in on me, leaning over to look me right in the face." The _hope_." he finished.

"Semi! No!" Calibri cried out.

I kept quiet.

"What will you do monster?" he asked.

I just stared back at him, forcing my feelings down.

He grinned, then snapped his finger at the monsters holding Calibri. I didn't look that way, and kept fighting myself. He won't kill her. He needs her. Splints. He needs me more.

"My, not a care at all." he said amused.

I fought my fear, my hate, my sadness, even my pride.

The Star Blade is here, with it I can stop him. He's the type that toys with his enemies it seems, so he won't kill either of us. I don't have to fight him, not in a prolonged battle anyway.

You got nothing but these monsters with their swords at your throat to worry about Semi.

"How fascinating.." he said surprised. "You think you can purify your own soul?!" he swung his sword at me laughing.

The monsters let go of me as he attacked me, and I fell back to the stone floor. I rolled to the side and hopped up to my feet. I wiped some dust off my coat as he approached me.

"Such resolve." he smiled. "Such a waste." he then growled as he charged at me with his sword.

I stood ready and dodged his charge with a simple sidestep, quickly countering with a wave of sharp bone attacks at him.

He was knocked back by them, but stood smiling at me as he threw them off like they were nothing.

"Yes! That is what I want to see from you monster!" he laughed. "Show me just what your soul is capable of!" he held a fist up at me.

Dark monsters blocked off the Star Blade behind me. So I kept my focus on the human and summoned a bone sword.

He grinned with excitement.

I dodged his attacks as he made them, trying to find a pattern in them, but there wasn't one. He was mindlessly striking at me with all his strength. I kept a step ahead of him using gravity magic and waited for an opening within the madness he was throwing out. But I didn't find that either, he was moving too fast, and I was spending all my time dodging and blocking.

How can anyone move this fast..?

He flashed a smile at me and made one last hard hitting attack. His sword slammed against my shield and sent me flying backwards off my feet, landing in a skid across the stonework ground on my side from the force of the attack. Once I stopped I got up and faced him, gasping for breath.

He knocked the wind out of me with that one.

He adjusted his hat and looked at me from under the shadow it cast on his face. We faced each other for a moment. I was going to let him have the first move again. Maybe this time I can get past him..

He frowned with disappointment of me not attacking, and went ahead and did what I expected. Another charge.

I ducked under his swing at the last possible moment and threw myself forward under his feet to trip him over me. As soon as he was over me I tossed myself upward and let loose a stream of blasters at the dark monsters.

As they were wiped out, the archers at the wall out of the air. I got turned right side up and landed without injury back on the ground. Well, I had an arrow jabbed between my shoulder blade, but other than that I was fine. I tore the arrow out and tossed it aside, leaving a trial of sparkling dust on the ground with it.

All reality flickered for a brief moment. My WP was wanting me to reset.

I'm not that bad off just yet.

I hopped into a sprint towards the Star Blade.

"Semi-!" Calibri gasped as I felt her magic toss me up.

Black magic flew by under me and burst as it hit the ground a few feet away. I landed and quickly fired back with a blaster at the monsters who had let her go. And not a second after, the human was back and hit me form the side. I flowed with the force from the hit and got turned back around in time to lock my sword with his.

"Still alive are you?" he smiled at me past our swords.

"You said so yourself.. that I have.. a lot of resolve.." I chuckled under his weight as he pressed down on me.

"And yet I have yet to see it, monster." he stated.

With a quick movement, he knocked my sword clean out of my hand and attacked me while I was defenseless.

I tumbled to the ground, but got back up before he reached me and dodged his attack, and the next, and the next one. He kept at it. So did I in dodging him.

More arrows came at me at one point and I was quick to fire a blaster along the wall at the archers. I was even quicker to dodge the human's attack while I was summoning it.

"You cannot dodge forever Semi!" he shouted at me at one point.

"You can't keep swinging like that forever Human!" I shouted back as I threw myself at his feet.

He leapt over me and struck his sword in the ground behind himself to try and pin me with it. I was thankfully out of the way by that time.

We stood panting as we faced each other once again.

"Your army's pretty much gone now I think." I panted.

"Oh no." he laughed. "There are _plenty_ more!" he charged at me.

I tossed myself up and summoned blue bones up into him. I landed behind him and dashed for the blade again.

He tore free from the bones and came after me.

Calibri threw me with magic towards the blade and I grabbed its hilt as I flew by it. The sword stayed put sadly, and I was pulled back to it, slamming into its blade and hitting the floor.

Calibri shot attacks at the human and slowed them down for me.

Come on sword, work with me here! I know I'm not a human, but you can at least weaken this guy with my soul. Right?

I jerked it out of the stone and fell over from its weight. It was a lot heavier than I remembered it being.

"Semi!" Claibri warned me.

I hopped to the side to dodge the human's sword and lifted the blade up into him. He shouted as it hit him and was quick to counter attack me, knocking me for a loop and causing me to drop the sword.

CONSARN IT.

He wasted no time following up with another attack, knocking me further.

I got up and blocked his next attack, but still got knocked back.

There was nothing under one of my feet I realized. I hurried a few steps forward and looked back to see I was at the edge of the clearing. It dropped off to the river below.

SPLINTS.

I ducked under the human's next attack and shoved him back using the shield. He shoved back and his sword ran clear across me.

I was somehow still kicking even after a hit like that..

I _was_ falling though.

 _Literally_.

His hit had knocked me back off the ledge and I was falling off into the open air. As I fell past the ledge, I saw the human wince in shock at something I couldn't see.

Then I suddenly stopped falling.

Calibri-!

Her magic tossed me up and over back to solid ground past the human. I got up in time to see her kick him from behind off the ledge without hesitation. She held the Star Blade tight in her hand, and I realized she must have used it against him, catching him off guard from behind. That explained his expression of shock I saw.

"Good god Cally-!" I laughed. "Your merciless!" I said with both shock and admiration.

"You are not really _that_ surprised are you?" she grin menacingly at me.

"NOPE!" I stepped back out of fear of her.

She began walking towards me with the Star Blade.

"Whoa whoa wait! What are you doing?!" I asked in a panic.

"This blade destroys dark magic, yes?" she asked.

"In the hands of a human!" I informed her.

"Oh. Well.." she stopped and looked aside. "Let's see what it does with me than." she grinned with dark eyes straight at me.

"L-Let's not please." I shivered. "I've been whacked enough as is." I said.

She curiously looked at the blade faintly glowing in her hand for a moment, then looked back at me with a determined look about her.

"We should hurry than." she began walking towards the throne room.

"Hurry?" I asked confused.

"The Rift Semi." she stopped and looked back at me. "We need to get out of here before he gets back, or the rest of his monsters." she looked at the ledge, than out towards the castle.

"Oh yeah, right right." I said nervously.

She nodded to me and led on into the throne room. The entrance was an open archway and stood tall over shallow steps that lead up inside. Once up them and under the broken roof, I was surprised to see the entire Rift system here. It filled the room, looking like it had been dropped into it through the broken ceiling above. The Void's light flooded in from above and reflected off the scuffed metal of the Rift, off the conductors at the ceiling, off the broken railing around the generator below that dug into the ground, and off the bits of wall that dotted the room.

Calibri walked over to the torn console and flipped a switch, causing the console to activate. She then looked back at me as I stared at the sight. I glanced over at her and she looked at me with a serious expression.

"Does it.. work?" I asked her with worry.

"I'm not entirely sure.." she looked at the Rift itself. "If you could quickly lo-"

I jumped the gun so to say and got to work looking over the metallic system that had amalgamated with the stone room. Calibri joined me and explained to me everything she had done so far. It was pretty impressive really, what she had accomplished on her own with so little resources to work with. As we worked through the system, she began asking how I knew so much about how it worked. I didn't have the nerve to tell her how I knew.. Not right now..

"I seem to recall hearing you say you didn't know much about this stuff." I chuckled at her as we finished up.

"I have learned quite a lot while working on it." she replied. "W.D also told me some things about it before sending me here." she said as she looked at the controls. "Things that were _exactly_ what I needed to know to repair it." she stated.

"You really don't have a clue why he sent you here with the Star Blade?" I asked her.

She looked over at the Star Blade propped against the console.

"No." she answered. "Just to wait." she said.

"For what?" I asked.

"I don't know Semi!" she shouted. "I don't know.." she almost cried.

"Easy easy.." I gestured my hands at her. "It doesn't matter now. We're about to get out of here." I told her.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"OKAY. Maybe it's a little late for YOU to be going back, but, Arial is sure going to be glad to see you!" I smiled. "Oh! And your new grandkids!" I laughed.

"That is not helping Semi!" she shouted at me.

"I'm just preparin'ya Cally!" I told her. "A lot has happened since you.. well.." I trailed off.

"I should not have accepted the idea of coming here." she shook her head. "I should have just gone back home." she stated.

"And get in a yelling contest with me again?" I tried to laugh.

She smiled and muffled a laugh.

Then she held back tears as she dropped to her knees and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Semi.." she sobbed.

" _I'm_ sorry Cally." I quickly hugged her back. "This is all my fault-" I began to cry.

We held each other tight as we cried on the other's shoulder.. After a few moments, we began to ease up.

"Was it Tahoma?" she asked.

"Who else?" I chuckled.

"Now I'm thinking like you dear.." she leaned back from me. "I wish I could go back and prevent everything that happened." she stated while looking at the floor.

"It _might_ still be possible-" She stopped me with a glaring look. "B-But of course, you would still be running a pretty big risk." I quickly said.

"I do not think it is possible anyway." she sighed.

"True. W.D never did actually build the time traveling part of the Rift." I replied, looking at the Rift.

"Do you think she will forgive me..?" she quietly asked.

"Who? Arial? Yeah. She'll understand." I told her. "I mean, she's already forgiven me for FAR worse!" I laughed.

She hung her head low. I lifted it back up and looked right at her.

"She will Calibri." I assured her. "I already have." I stated.

She held her hand next to my face, then pulled me in for a skeleton tap kiss.

"I forgive you too Semi." she told me.

I grabbed both her hands and held them together with mine.

"Let's blow this bland'ol gray joint Cally." I told her with some excitement in my voice.

"Let's." she nodded heartily, with a genuine smile.

She tapped her skull to mine again.

"Word of caution Cally.." I chuckled. " _I'm 30 years older than you now._ " I stated.

"That.. _will_ complicate some things.." she tried not to laugh.

"So will the fact that you're a grandmother." I nudged my elbow at her.

She stared off in shock.

We got everything primed and ready to go to get us out of here, and my thoughts quickly went to Chara's soul already in the system. What would happen to it I wonder? And could the human use the Rift after we were through? Was there a way to prevent that?

"Semi?" Calibri broke my thoughts.

"What do you think are the chances of Chara's soul surviving?" I asked.

"Probably not high.." she said.

"If it's still here once we're through, Mister Stabby will have a way back." I told her.

"I'm not sure anything can be done about that." she shivered.

"Unless.." I began to think.

"I will take care of it." Chara said out of nowhere, stopping my thoughts before they could start.

They walked up the steps into the room and stared at me for a moment through their messy hair.

"I just have to bust some circuitry right?" they said plainly.

"Pretty much." I replied, surprised to see them here.

"How did you-?" Calibri said confused.

Chara walked right up to me and looked at me eye to eye.

"Take these." they offered their hand.

I held my hand out and they dropped their knife, and a heart shaped locket, into it.

"I thought I had this hidden from you." I chuckled at the sight of the knife.

"Find Frisk." they said without anger. "They may be a mushy loser, but they are the only human with enough determination to destroy the monster. Find them and tell them they will have to _fight_!" they explained with a tinge of anger in their tone.

"Will do kiddo." I replied. "But uh, are you sure you're okay with this?" I asked them with concern.

"I get to blow this place to dust." they said. "I'm fine with that." they grinned.

"That's true." I laughed.

"You are willing to give up your soul for us?" Calibri asked.

"No." they answered. "I'm doing this.. for him." they stated solemnly.

I slipped the knife between my belt and looked at the locket they gave me. Engraved on the front were the words; Best Friends Forever.

"Best friend?" I asked them.

"Once upon a time." they replied. "Now hurry up and go, before you get your butt kicked by that idiot again." they told me.

"Wait, have you been wa-"

The Rift began to activate.

"And hey." they got my attention. "Thanks, I guess." they said.

"Nah, thank you kid." I winked. "Chara."

"Be careful where you say that name back home." they grinned.

I ruffled their hair, making their grin disappear.

"You are definitely related to Sans." they said aggravated.

"Oh yeah, you wanted me to tell him something, right?" I asked them. Because I had forgotten what it was.

"Just say that Chara says they are sorry." they told me.

"No details or..?" I replied.

They shook their head.

"He will know what I mean by that." they said.

Ah, poor kid. Wish I had time to hear your full story.

"Semi.." Calibri called me as the Rift sparked to life.

I quickly hugged Chara.

"Have a _blast_ Chara." I said.

"I freaking hate you.." they replied. "And you better not die!" they shoved me off.

"What? _Me_?" I stepped back and laughed.

"Don't be an idiot!" they shouted.

"Language kiddo language." I replied. "Oh, and hey.." I picked my shield up from leaning against the console. "Just in case you DO survive." I winked as I handed it to them.

"If I _do_ survive this, I'm getting my soul back, and tracking you down." they looked at me with a murderous expression.

"Thanks for building some suspense!" I told them while hiding my fear.

I grasp the locket I still had in my hand.

"I'll never forget you kid." I told them.

They smiled a soft genuine smile.

I turned to the Rift and stood next to Calibri as it tore open a portal between worlds. The magic ignited with the power of a human soul and the portal stabilized.

We were getting back home.


	15. Chapter 14 : But it Came Back

_1989.._

I was sleeping pretty good until someone knocked at my door. It was a soft knock. Probably someone in the neighborhood come to annoy me with their small problem. _Again_. I snuggled myself into the couch where I lay and ignored them, but they began knocking harder. After a few moments.. silence..

Good. They left.

They beat on the door.

"Alright, I'm coming!" I shouted out.

I rolled off the couch and got my coat on, along with some tattered old slippers I had. I was a mess and so was this house, but they would just have to deal with it. I grudgingly marched towards the door, already regretting having said anything, if I hadn't, they probably would have gone away. Calm down Semi. If they _do_ need your help don't scream at'em for coming to you. Like every single person in this town..

I reached to unlock the door, but stopped short when I heard whoever was outside begin talking. I leaned against the door to listen for a moment to try and figure out who it might be.

"Do you think he's even, like, home?" I faintly heard.

"He has to be. It is too early for work, and too late for him to be at the Rift." I heard Arial's voice.

I quickly moved away from the door and pressed myself against the wall.

Why is _she_ here? I never thought she'd come back after she stormed out on me over a year ago! Was she coming to gloat? To tell me how well off she was with that loser Tahoma? Why was..?

I heard her sigh and knock against the door, with her head it sounded like.

"Maybe he knows.." she sighed.

"D-don't think that Arial! As stubborn and mean as your father is, he's nothing compared to mine!" Tahoma told her as I heard him come up the steps.

Then heard.. babbling..? It sounded like a kid. A baby..?

Oh stars. They have a kid now?! Are they dropping it off on me out of spite? Or are they going to wave it in my face and make me suffer?!

"I don't know.." Arial gasped for breath. "After everything I said to him.. I would not be surprised if he called the Guard on us.." she began to cry.

"Arial.." Tahoma said in a comforting tone.

I'd never do that to you Arial.. You were right in everything you said anyway.. I never should have yelled at you and.. said the things _I_ said..

"What are we going to do..?" she gasped.

"Don't worry Arial! If we have to.. We'll just live in a cavern somewhere! Together!" Tahoma told her encouragingly.

"Tahoma.. We can't do that." she told him. "Sans deserves a better life than that." she said.

Sans..? Heh, a boy than?

"B-but-!" Tahoma stuttered.

"We can't even take care of ourselves.. Much less a child.." she sniffled as I walked back over to the door. "We need to find someone who can take care of him properly." she stated.

HOLY-! I quickly unlocked the door and swung it open, catching them both off guard.

"Whoa there! D-don't do that!" I quickly said in a panic.

"Dad!" Arial yelped in fear.

"He's YOUR kid Arial! You can't give him up like that!" I sternly told her. "That goes for you too boy!" I shouted at Tahoma.

"I wasn't planning too!" he flinched.

"Why the heck would you even consider that?! You're better than that Arial!" I told her in anger.

"It is a bit hard to raise a child when you have no income, and no home." she told me with tears still in her eye-sockets.

"No..? You lost the house?" I asked her.

The entire underground had been in a a bit of an economic depression the past few years, so I wouldn't be _too_ surprised to hear that that had happened to them, like so many others. The whole situation was hitting everyone hard, and wasn't helping the crime rate any..

"Well, a small income, really." Tahoma said as he adjusted his grip on Sans. "Office work doesn't pay like it used to these days." he stated.

My focus got stuck on the baby bones in his arms. The little guy was smiling and babbling away happily. He was a stark contrast to his parent's mood right now.

"We did not lose very much.." Arial said, turning my attention back to her. "Of course, we, hah, did not have much to lose in the first place." she tried to laugh off.

"Well you got a lot to lose now." I told her.

"T-that's why we are here.. Dad.." she said as the faint smile she had disappeared.

"Arial. No. You are _not_ dropping this kid on me. He's YOUR responsibility not mine." I crossed my arms.

She winced with anger, and held back from yelling at me.

"That's not it _DAD_." she strained to say calmly. "We came to ask you if.. if we.." she hesitated.

"If we could, like, move in for.. a few weeks? Months, possibly..?" Tahoma uneasily finished for her.

I looked between them both. They looked tired. Worn out. Even a bit beaten. They had one suitcase sitting behind them, the one Arial left with over a year ago, and that was it. All else they had was the clothes on their back, and a kid.

"In this economy, you could end up here for the rest of the year." I stated. "Not sure my own paycheck can handle that." I told them.

Everything but the taxes, literally thank Asgore, had risen in price over the pass year alone. I had to really stretch my gold even just for me alone, eating more leftovers, cutting coupons, so on and so on. I even disconnected a lot of electronics to keep the energy bill down.

You'd think I'd get a discount for that given all the work I did on the CORE..

"Tahoma still has his job, for what little it pays, a-and I plan to keep looking for one!" Arial was quick to tell me.

"It will all go to supporting Sans. We will keep up our own expenses, I promise!" Tahoma added.

"I dunno.." I leaned against the door frame. "That little baby bones is a growing bones, and he's only going to get more expensive as time goes on." I stated. "You really think you can keep up with him?" I asked.

"Dad.. please.." Arial said softly, holding back more tears. "We don't have anywhere else to turn.." she told me with wide teary eyes.

Splinters.. When Arial starts using contractions you know she's upset..

I looked back at Tahoma, who had a desperate expression, much like Arial. Sans noticed me and laughed with his hands flailing about towards me. They really didn't have anywhere else to go. And I didn't want Arial to have to give Sans up. I don't want him to grow up like she did. Alone.. He doesn't deserve that.

This is going to be a rough few years with all of them around..

"Alright.." I sighed as I stood up straight. "You keep up your expenses with the kid and yourselves, and I'll let you stay for free until you get some solid jobs." I told them. "I also expect you to keep up your part of the house, and not make a mess of _any_ of it." I sternly stated.

"O-of course!" Tahoma replied nervously.

"Thank you.." Arial sighed with relief.

"Now.." I turned back to Sans. "Sans is it?" I asked.

Sans looked at me attentively.

"If you wake me up in the middle of the night, you're going to have a-"

"Dad." Arial stopped me.

"What? I was going to say a story time." I shrugged.

She groaned.

"Get your.. stuff, Arial." I told her, forgetting she only had the one suitcase. "We can discuss details later after you've, well, rested." I stated. "You both look like you haven't slept in days." I commented.

"We haven't." they both said.

"Now you understand the stress of parenthood, heh." I said. "Congratulations!" I winked.

"Thanks.. Dad.." Arial told me as her sleep deprivation really kicked in on her.

"No problem.. Arial." I replied.

We shared a quiet moment smiling at each other.. It was great to see her again after what had happened between us. I thought I had lost her trust completely.. But I guess she still trusts me somewhat to come to me for help. I was glad to have her back, regardless of the circumstances. Especially after losing Calibri over the same argument so long ago..

Stars. She looks so much like her now, heh.

Sans started kicking up a fuss, right on cue, and Tahoma seemed unsure how to handle it.

"Hand'em here. Let a pro handle it." I offered him.

He glanced at Arial, and she nodded to him. He handed the baby bones down to me and I cradled him in my arms. He was sniffling, all upset over nothing, like babies do. He was probably hungry or.. or..

Oh my stars..

"He's.. He's like a little mini me..!" I squealed from the cuteness, and his obvious resemblance of me. "I should rename you Semi Junior!" I held him out and said.

"No." Arial calmly objected.

"Who's a cute little baby bones?" I tickled him. Sans squealed and laughed. "Yes, make no _bones_ about it, you are the CUTEST little guy in the underground!" I laughed.

"Oh my god.. He is already making puns.." Arial groaned.

"That's a good thing though, right?" Tahoma asked her.

"I guess so.." she sighed.

"Hey!" I shouted at them both. "What are you slackers still doing out here? Get your baggy faces into bed!" I told them. "You got to be a good example to your kid here." I winked.

Arial gave me tired smile. Tahoma sighed with relief.

"Me and you have to catch up!" I poked Sans' little face. "Name's Semi by the by." I let him grab my finger to shake. "I'm.." I paused as the reality set in. "I'm your grandpa.." I whimpered with joy.

"Oh Daddy.." Arial laughed.

Oh daddy indeed.. I'm such a sucker for cuteness..

* * *

 _1999.._

" _DAD_!" Arial slammed my office door open.

I fell out of my seat at the desk and hit the floor like a rock. The papers I was working on flew off with me and floated down all around me in a shower of potential paper cuts. I shuffled past them around my desk and found Arial standing in a panic crying.

"W-what is it?" I asked her as I got up.

"It's Papyrus. I- we-" she gasped to say.

"Calm down girl. What about Papyrus?" I calmed her.

"He's lost in the old mine shaft on the east side of of the city!" she told me in a panic.

"Lost? What's he even doing in there?" I asked her, trying not to add to her panic.

"We took our eyes off the boys for just a few minutes, and next thing I knew, Sans was telling me Papyrus gotten trapped in the shaft!" she told me. "They apparently had wondered near it and.. Oh my god Dad you have to go find him!" she panicked.

"Calm down. I'll get a team together and we'll get in there right away." I gestured to calm her. "He's probably fine. Papyrus is a pretty hardy kid." I encouragingly told her.

" _Probably?!_ " she kept panicking.

"CALM DOWN!" I shouted.

* * *

"There's just no safe way in Sir." one of the Guards told me after we had looked over the collapsed entrance into the mine.

It was a steep entrance leading downward, meaning the collapse probably fell deeper in on the other side. I hoped Papyrus was able to get out of the way as it came down. And the Guards were right, if we tried to clear this out with magic, it would only collapse more. The question on my mind right now though, is how did it collapse in the first place? This shaft was old and out of use, but the supports for it were steady last I had heard.

I walked back up the sloping path and found Sans to question him. He explained to me him and Papyrus had come just to look at the shaft, having heard the local myth going around about treasure being buried in there. Papyrus got a little eager mcbeaver over it and wanted to go in. That's when the collapse happened and they were separated.

"Don't worry boy. I'll find'em." I pat his head.

I went back down to the wall of rock, and all the Guards eyes were on me, waiting for my orders. I thought back to my mining days and remembered that most mine shafts had an alternate entrance, just for this kind of situation. This old shaft probably had another entrance nearby but I wasn't sure about where it would be.

"Split up and see if you can find another way in along the cavern wall here." I ordered the Guards.

"Yes Sir! "Captain!" they all responded, taking off right away in the search.

I looked back at the rocks before me, and tried to see if I could find a way in from here without making the situation worse. There was no gaps, no loose rocks, nothing for me to physically get through it without using magic. At least, not normal magic.

I glanced back up the path that led down here and saw the Guards I had stationed to keep people away. They had their backs to me..

I turned back to the rocks and summoned my magic in my hand, along with WP. I focused in on the open space behind the rocks, feeling it with my magic and mind. I slapped my gravity magic into the magic in my hand to tear open a small anomaly, and was instantly transported to the other side of the rocks. I fell out of the anomaly I created and hit the rocky ground gasping for breath. Even now, with all the experience I had, doing that was never easy. It was never easy on my soul either. But I was over here now, and that's all I cared about.

"Papyrus!? Where are'ya sonny?" I yelled out for him as I got up.

I looked back at the collapse and didn't see him among the rocks, so he must have escaped it. He's probably just ahead of me than, looking for a way out.

Or knowing him; looking for that mythical treasure..

I wondered down the dark narrow cavern, eventually finding and lighting a lantern to help light the way, and found no signs of the boy. I kept calling for him but got no answer. I kept checking the rock in the walls of the cavern, trying my best to judge how deep I was, and how close I was to Hotland. I had been going downhill for quite some time, so I wouldn't be surprised to see some harden lava rock in here eventually.

I heard what sounded like a bark suddenly echo from one of the paths before me. I held the lantern towards it and summoned a bone sword to defend myself with. Just in case..

Dark caverns were not exactly my favorite places to be alone.

"Papyrus?" I called out.

No answer.

I cautiously walked further down the path, holding the lantern out ahead of me. Some bits of rock suddenly crumbed from the wall, scaring me half to death. Then I heard what sounded like footsteps coming towards me.

Whatever it was began to growl at me.

I clipped the lantern to my belt and tried to see what it was I was facing as I held my sword at the ready and prepared for a fight.

A skeletal beast walked into the light from the lantern with its head low, ready to pounce me at a moment's notice. I flinched back in fear, but kept my magic in check. They barked at me and got ready to attack, digging their claws into the ground.

"No!" a little voice cried out. "Bad Noto!" Papyrus ran in from behind sternly scolding the beast. "That's my granpa! Don't attck em!" he told it.

"Papyrus?! Are you alright son?" I asked him.

"Wook granpa! I did a summuun!" he told me with wide eyes filled with pride.

"A summon..? YOU summoned this?" I asked him in surprise.

"Mm-hm! I named et too!" he smiled. "Its name's Noto!" he told me.

The small dragon like beast walked behind Papyrus, taking a defensive position to protect him as it looked at me with distrust. I could sense a soul in it, meaning this was NOT a summon, but it was a very weak soul, almost non-existent. It also felt.. familiar..? I wasn't going to tell Papyrus any of that though of course.

"Noto fond me and is elping me find a ways outaf here!" Papyrus told me. "And naw that you're loss too, we can works togather!" he said happily despite the scuffs and scrapes he had on his face.

I chuckled at the little guy. Lost and trapped in a dark cave all alone, yet, still so positive. Told'ya he was a hardy one Dot.

"You bet your boots we'll find a way out of here Papster." I told him as I slipped my summoned sword between my belt. "Come on. Let's solve this puzzle together." I offered my hand to him.

The beast quickly slipped its head under him, getting him onto its back. It barked and walked around me, leering my way with continued distrust. It was very protective of Papyrus for some reason.

"No Noto! Granpa goo guy!" Papyrus slapped its head.

The beast whimpered and its tail fell to the floor.

"Itso okay Noto." he rubbed its head. "We'ill get out soon." he comforted it.

"Stick close Noto." I reached out to pet it, but it growled at me so I quickly brought my hand back before I lost it.

"Es 'ungry." Papyrus informed me.

Yeah. Hungry for my juicy bones it looks like..

In time, I got us back to the way I came in. The debris was still blocking the way of course, and there was no way I could transport us all to the other side. I would have to clear the debris and rush us out.

Noto suddenly got Papyrus off of them, dumping him on the floor near me, and then run back down the path.

"Noto!" Papyrus called after them. Noto looked back. "Thank you!" he happily shouted with a wave at them.

Noto held its tail high with pride, barked, and ran off into the dark cavern. More proof that it was not a summon. I had no time to think about what it really was right now though, I had to decide how I was going to go about getting us past this.

"Whats you gonna do now Granpa Semi?" Papyrus asked me.

"I'm gonna blast this wall of debris out of the way." I told him.

"You're gonna use tha blasters?!" he exclaimed in excitement.

"Probably." I replied as I debated it for a moment. "Stand close to me." I pulled him over.

He grabbed hold of me and waited.

"Now here's what I'm going to do, just so you're aware." I told him as I decided. "I'm going to blast right through the center here, and we're going to rush through before the rest of the ceiling caves in on us. Got it?" I explained to him.

He held onto me tighter and grunted an answer.

"Alright. I'm going to use my gravity magic on both of us, so get ready to fly." I told him as I summoned a blaster. " _Clear the way_!" I yelled out, just in case someone was on the other side.

I fired the blaster in one quick burst and immediately tossed us both forward right behind the shot. I gave Papyrus a second toss ahead of me, and I landed just short of the cavern entrance while he flew ahead another 10 feet. The cavern came crumbling down on me and I instinctively summoned a blaster to hold it up above me. As soon as it hit, the blaster hit my head and I was now physically holding it up.

Something I can't exactly do..!

"Captain!" I heard one of the Guards exclaim.

I began edging my way from out under the blaster as the Guards hurried over to use their magic to hold the rocks up. I came out from under the collapsing rock and recalled my blaster. The rocks collapsed behind me and made me flinch as the thought of being crushed ran through my mind.

"Papyrus!" Arial can running up. She grabbed him and looked him over. "Are you alright?! Did you get hurt?" she asked him.

"Is he alright?" Tahoma asked as he joined her.

"Yeah don't worry about me over here nearly getting crushed.." I waved.

"It was so cool Mommy! I did a summuun!" Papyrus told her excitedly. "And ten granpa fond me, and I got to see his blaster attck!" he continued.

"I'd advise NOT poking around old mine shafts again." I walked up dusting my hands off. "That goes for _both_ of you." I looked at Sans nearby.

He shrink back with a nervous smile.

"I'm just glad you are alright." Arial hugged Papyrus.

"D-don't EVER wonder off like that again!" Tahoma tried to say with fatherly authority.

He was more worried than angry at them, heh.

"Sir! Do you want us to close off the area?" one of the Guards suddenly asked me.

"It's a little late for that don't'cha think?" I asked him sarcastically.

They didn't reply.

"Yes! Close it off!" I shouted at them.

"Captain Semi!" another Guard shouted at me from a distance. "One of the teams found another entrance down this way!" they told me.

"Tell'em we got Papyrus out and they can close it off!" I ordered.

"Yes Sir!" they replied before running back.

Another Guard came frantically running towards me from the city.

It just never ends does it?

"Semi-!" they gasped.

"What is it?" I asked as they got to me and caught their breath.

"It's King Asgore Sir, he's on his way here after hearing about someone getting trapped in the shaft!" he told me.

"Of course he is." I face palmed. "I better go stop him and tell him it's all under control." I sighed. "He's going to want a full report anyway.." I groaned.

"Dad." Arial stopped me. "Thank you." she said with fear in her voice still.

I winked at her and continued on to meet Asgore.

* * *

 _200_ _X_ _.._

"So far things have been quiet in the rest of the Underground. But New Home as of late has been.. a bit nasty." I reported to Asgore.

"Do you like flowers Asriel? Hm?" he cooed at his young son as he sat near some flowers growing on a vine around an old column. "One day you may have a garden of your own. Wouldn't that be nice?" he continued.

Completely, and rightfully, ignoring me.

Once again, his new family was distracting him from the rest of the underground. And from all the increased violence that was arising. Was I really the only one who cared about it around here? Even some of the Guard think I'm over thinking things lately.

They just think I'm too old for this, that's what it is.

"Alright you two, time to get washed up for dinner." Toriel announced as she entered the cavern behind me. "Oh, Semi, it is nice to see you." she greeted me.

"Queen Toriel." I bowed.

"Please, there is no need for that." she laughed in embarrassment.

"Hungry little one?" Asgore asked Asriel as he held him up in the sunlight coming in from above.

Asriel of course just babbled out noises and laughed, but for a dad, that's all you need; a happy little smile and a joyful giggle. Reminds me of my days handling Arial, heh.

"Here, let me take him so you can talk with Semi." Toriel offered.

Asgore gave him up to her and she took the little puffball with her as she left. Asgore sighed as he watched them leave, then looked up at the sunlight coming through the cracks above. He had a hopeful look about him as he let the light fill his eyes. He seemed content. Calm. At peace. It had been some time since I last saw him this happy. And all I had was bad news for him..

"Do forgive me Semi. My mind is quite divided these days." he apologized to me.

"It's no problem. I understand how much attention a family can take." I told him, feeling a bit like a hypocrite in saying that seeing as I actually spent little time with them on a personal level.

"Indeed. You have two grandsons taking all your attention these days, don't you?" Asgore smiled at me as he walked over.

"Well, they're both in school now so they don't take _too_ much of my time." I said with a smile as I thought about the little baby bones.

"That is good to hear! That they are in school that is." Asgore laughed. "Now, back to your report. You said something about New home?" he then asked me.

He was still smiling. Still hopeful. I didn't want to ruin that. He had enough to worry about himself. A kingdom to rule, a son to raise.. I've handled things by myself pretty well so far. And that old monster hasn't shown its face in years now, neither has Mystrium. There's no need to get him involved and worried.

Right..?

"New Home's d-doing fine actually. We had a rough patch this last week, but, t-the Guard handled it well." I told him. Lied to him.

"Good to hear." he smiled. "Specking of, will you be heading back there now? Or can you possibly stay for dinner?" he then asked me.

"T-thank you Asgore, but, I really should be heading back. The Royal Guard routes need to be redone with the new recruits I just got." I told him. Lied to him.

"Are you sure? I feel you take very little time off these days Semi. You really must give yourself a break now and then. Especially on nice days such as these." he stated.

"Believe me I wish I could." I sighed.

"Do have a safe trip then. And say hello to your family for me." he told me.

"I will." I replied.

I left the cavern and began walking through what was left of Home. Very few monsters lived here now, even with Asgore and Toriel moving here to raise Asriel for a few years, away from the big city, and under the sunlight that peeked through the rock here. I pushed aside my childhood memories of the place and focused on getting back to New Home as quick as possible. I had this horrible feeling of dread telling me I needed to be there.

Please don't be another Goner. Let me have a _normal_ work day for once.

* * *

I sat back in my chair in my office, counting the minutes away until the work day was done. I glanced at the paperwork on my desk, glad to see I had shrunk the stack a bit over the past hour. I wasn't going to do anymore though. It was starting to give me a headache..

Just a few more minutes Semi. Then you can go home. Eat. Maybe read those kids a bedtime story. Then go to bed yourself.

What am I saying? I'm just going straight to bed..

I leaned back and propped my feet up on the desk. I glanced around the room and reminisced about poor Mystrium. Where was he now I wondered? Was there any chance of seeing him again? For him to come take this job back? I pulled my feet down and spun around in my chair to try and distract my mind.

Mystrium, lost in his confusion. Moshi and Calibri, lost in anomalies. W.D.. lost..

So much for distraction.

You're stuck with this gig Semi'ol boy. No one's coming back. Not unless you finish the Rift, which, may never happen. Maybe it shouldn't happen..

I stopped spinning, and thought about it; the Rift. Arial's already talked me out of working on it for a time.. But I can't stop completely. I'm too close. Too close to changing time and saving everyone I lost, no matter the risk. I HAVE to do it.

But could it be.. that I'm wrong about that..?

" _CAPTAIN_!" one of the Guards burst in yelling.

I fell clean out of my chair from shock.

"I just received word of a fight in progress!" he quickly told me.

"A fight?! Where?" I got up rubbing my head.

"In the old downtown area! Witnesses say it's a gang fight Sir!"

"Well why haven't'ya sent a team in already? What are you waiting for?!"

"Sir." he said in a quieter tone. "There was also a report stating that a Gaster Blaster had been heard on the scene." he told me clearly.

My entire body grew tense.

 _Who the heck_ was in that fight..?

* * *

I got a team assembled, and the guard who had made the report led us to the part of town where he had been told the battle was going on. I asked him at one point if he was sure about the way, but I got my answer from another source.

The sound of magic firing and making contact echoing through the street.

"Splints splints splints-!" I spat as I ran ahead of everyone towards it.

I ran down the street faster than the rest of the Guards with me, trying to reach the fight before someone got seriously hurt. If Gaster Blasters are involved.. It couldn't be Arial. The fight would be over before it started against her. Papyrus and Tahoma can't summon those things. So the only suspect left..

I tracked the noise to an alleyway, where I found a group of teens laying defeated on the ground. They had been roughed up pretty good by the looks of'em. And I quickly found out by whom.

"Sans!" I shouted at him.

He stood before them holding out a Gaster Blaster, pointed right at the group of defeated, and defenseless, monsters. He didn't hear me, as he didn't react to my shouting, and just stood motionless with the blaster ready.

I sensed.. _Dread_.

Sans.. He planned to kill them!

Before I could move to stop him, Papyrus tumbled out from some nearby debris. He looked like he had been in the middle of all this. What in the name of Asgore was HE doing here?

"Sans stop!" Papyrus ran over to him shouting. "You already beat them let them go!" he pleaded.

"Get back Papyrus!" Sans shoved his little brother aside.

Papyrus got right back up and ran between the monsters and Sans, blocking his shot.

"Get out of the way Papyrus!" Sans yelled at him.

Sans soul.. I could sense it, and it was on the verge of becoming corrupt. Corrupt with.. Sadness..? How could it be sadness?

"NO! This is wrong! You can't-.. You can't do anymore!" Papyrus told him bravely. "Sans, you know this is wrong! You beat them! If you fire your magic on them now, you will be no better than them!" he told him. "But I know you! You're not bad! You're good! You just need someone to remind you!" he proclaimed with a smile.

Sans took a sharp breath and tried to ignore his brother, who was standing defenseless before him, right in the line of fire and mortal danger without so much as a wince of fear in his expression. When Sans didn't pull out of his attack, Papyrus ran up and tried to push his arm back from coming down and releasing the blaster.

"I know you can do the right thing brother!" he panted. "I believe in you! Anyone can be a good person if they try!" he added.

Sans stood silent and still. No change. No reaction. No expression. I stepped closer as I heard the other Guards catch up. I quickly gestured for them to stay put while I approached Sans. I sensed his soul again.. It.. was different, suddenly?

"Promise Sans?" Papyrus said softly as he leaned against Sans' arm. "Promise me you won't _ever_ hurt anyone ever again!" he said to him with tears in his eyes.

No response.

"Promise?!" he yelled out.

Sans flinched in surprise, and lowered his arm holding the blaster. The whole scene began to relax, so I quickly signaled the Guards behind me to round up the other monsters before they could escape.

"Promise.." I heard Sans sigh.

He recalled the blaster and Papyrus hugged him.

"See? I knew you could do it! You don't have to hurt anyone!" Papyrus told him happily. "You can be the good guy!" he added with a laugh.

As they had their moment, I held my hand out for one of the Guards to hand me a pair of magic-negating handcuffs. With these on, magic can't be used. Period. I waited for them to finish, Papyrus hopping back and looking at his brother with pride, and starting walking up behind Sans before he snapped out of his thoughts and noticed the Guards were here.

I quickly slapped the cuffs on him and held him in place as he began to panic. Papyrus gasped in surprise of me. I snapped a finger and had a Guard come grab him before he became a problem.

"Wait! Grandpa!" he cried as he was pulled away.

"Take this one with the others. Lock him in the very back of the dungeon." I ordered one of the guards as I tossed Sans to them.

"Yes Sir!" they caught him.

"Gramps! Wait! I-"

"Give him to me." I called for, grabbing Papyrus and walking him out to the street. "Get everyone sorted out for me. I'll be back within the hour." I told my lieutenant as I passed them.

"Grandpa! Why did you-"

"You're mother would have your hide if you had any boy!" I shouted at him. "Can't wait to tell her this, she will probably blame me.." I growled.

"But Semi!" he complained.

"Start walkin' or I'll _drag_ you home boy!" I told him angrily.

He shrink back in fear but quickly matched his pace to mine.

Stars.. What has just happened..?

* * *

"Papyrus! What happened?!" Arial shouted when she saw him.

"He got involved in a nasty fight that's what." I told her.

"Fight?" she shivered.

"Yeah!" Papyrus answered her. "Sans tracked down these bad guys, and he was going to fight them alone, but I decided to follow him! He was winning until they caught me, but Sans rescued me and then he-"

"Beat the living daylights out of them?" I finished.

"Well.. Yeah!" he smiled. "But he didn't kill them!" he still smiled.

"WHAT?!" Arial and Tahoma gasped.

"You know what he almost killed them with? _Gaster Blasters_." I informed them.

"You can't be serious!" Tahoma reacted.

"Oh I'm serious. I saw it with my own two eye sockets. He had them all knocked down and was about to dust all of them at once." I told them.

"Sans.. Where is he?!" Arial realized.

"Dungeon. And he's staying there until I say otherwise." I quickly told her.

"Dad he's a kid!"

"A kid that's willing to _kill_ Arial! Do you know what that means?!"

She drew back.

"But he didn't! He called the attack back!" Papyrus argued.

"Only because you stopped him; thank the Stars." I replied. "I'm handling this so the both of you STAY HERE." I sternly warned them. "I'll sort the boy out, _since you two can't seem to keep him on the straight and narrow yourselves_!" I yelled at them.

I slammed the door on my way out and began the walk back to the Barracks and the dungeon. I swear, if Sans thinks he can just go around doing whatever he wants, using magic like _that_..! He may find himself spending more than a few weeks in that dungeon!

I had to stop.

Why did I say that to them..? God dang it Semi..!

I looked back down the road towards the house and thought about going back and apologizing. No. No time for that right now. I have to go face Sans and figure out what's..

I have to find out if.. if it's too late to save him from the monster's influence.

* * *

I made some tea, took it to my office, and got to work on the paper work side of everything. I wanted to get it finished before talking with Sans, or with any of those creeps..

As I picked up my tea cup, I saw just how nervous I still was. It felt like my entire body was shaking in fear. Everything I was experiencing began to feel all too familiar. The of losing.. of nearly.. I put the cup down and let it go before my reaction reminded me of my brother..

Was I about to lose everyone else..?

I heard the clock on the wall sound a loud click, signaling the passing of another hour. I glanced up at it and realized it was 5 in the morning now. I've been here all night..

Some time later, I had the paper filed and logged away for Asgore to look at later, not that i expected him too. I also had one of the Guards bring in a plate of cookies for Sans. A meager thing considering what has happened. I made another cup of tea, but again, it failed to calm me. Even after three more cups of the stuff I was still shaking like a leaf.

All I could think about was seeing Sans holding a blaster out, ready to fire..

Ready to _kill_..

"Captain Semi!" a Guard called for my attention. "The prisoner you asked for is here." they informed me.

"Sit'em down." I sighed.

Sans was brought in by the guards and he sat down across the desk from me. He didn't so much as glance at me the entire time. He was still scuffed up from the fight, and his clothes were torn in multiple places. The kid looked rough as he sat quietly, staring towards the floor.

I broke the silence with an offer of tea and cookies, but he refused both. He could probably use the energy. I knew I did, but, like him, I wasn't much for eating right now..

Wasn't much for talking either, but I needed some answers.

After a few more silent minutes, I finally decided to speak.

"Want to take it from the top for me?" I asked him as I leaned forward on the desk.

He didn't respond.

"Why were you fighting them?" I tried next.

He mumbled something and looked to the side. I ignored his slight attitude and tried another, more important, question. I recalled Papyrus had said he was tracking the monsters, so everything that had happened he knew about well in advance and planned for.

"How come you didn't come to me about what was going on with them?" I asked him.

That question stuck a nerve with him.

"I TOLD YOU OVER A WEEK AGO!" he shouted at me.

"Hey!" I shouted back and slammed the desk. "Watch your tone boy. I'm not giving you any slack over this just because you're my grandson." I told him.

"Neither am I with you!" he replied in a hateful tone. "You call yourself a Royal Guard, but all you do is sit around while criminals get away with everything, because you never listen to anyone!" he shouted angrily.

"I did not have you brought in here to talk about _me_ Sans, this is about YOU!" I replied in equal anger.

"Oh, sure, NOW you start noticing me!" he shrugged his hands and rolled his eyes. "I finally do something good, something you WANTED me to do, and I get punished for it!" he said.

"It's not exactly WHAT you did Sans it's HOW you did it!" I growled. "You almost killed all those monsters!" I gestured my hand out forcefully. "And how the heck did you even summon a blaster? I never taught you that." I asked him with a firm point his direction.

"I figured it out." he looked away from me.

"How? You're too young to be wielding magic like that." I replied.

"I just did okay?!" he shouted.

"Fine! But I better not catch you using it ever again, you hear?" I told him. "I didn't teach you how to use your magic in a fight so you could hurt others with it." I stated angrily.

"I thought that was the point? So I could learn to fight and become a Royal Guard!" he replied.

"I taught you all that so you could _defend_ yourself!"

"Then why bother teaching me to fight back?"

In case.. you ever have to face that.. monster..

But I couldn't tell him that. I couldn't tell anyone that.

"Let's get back to the issue here." I calmed myself. "What were you thinking taking on those delinquents? _By yourself_?" I asked him.

"I knew about their plan, and you weren't going to do anything about them, so I decided _I_ would." he told me, looking at me with a hateful expression.

"You knew very well the trouble you were getting into boy.." I groaned. "Do you realize what might have happened? You could have been killed! _Papyrus_ could have gotten killed!" I told him, fearing that possible outcome.

"I told him to stay home-!"

"But he didn't did he? You put your life, _and his_ , in danger!"

"I had it under control!"

"You would have killed them all if I hadn't shown up!"

He began to cry.

"Papyrus stopped me.. not you.." he cried.

I tried to relax. Yelling wasn't going to help this situation.

He found out about those monsters, and went alone because he didn't trust me..

Stars I'm losing him.. I've _been_ losing him.

"How come you never get in trouble?" he asked suddenly.

"For what?" I asked in an angry tone unintentionally.

"Killing." he answered.

I had a hard time catching my breath after a statement like that. He was right. I had killed so many monsters in my life, but not once did anyone call me out on it.

No one but him.

His little teary eyes locked onto me and I could feel the weight of his judgment, and my own sins, crushing in on me. The weight of all the lies I had told for years.. Years of nightmares. Years of regret. Years.. that I wasted for nothing! I couldn't even keep Sans clear of what that monster was doing! I couldn't save anyone. I couldn't even save myself..!

What was the point anymore..?

Why was I even trying?

It was over..

Everything was over..

I couldn't win..

I.. I failed..

I looked over at Sans and saw him waiting for me to say something. Tears were in his eyes still as he looked at me with disdain.

You lost him Semi.

 _You lost them all_..

"Go home Sans." I managed to say calmly.

"I'm not-"

"NOW."

Sans shivered in fear.

"I'm sure your mother will have her own spill to give you once you're home." I told him.

Sans sat still for a moment, struck with fear of me no doubt. I stared into his face and saw.. pity..? He was still angry, but.. I got the sense of.. concern, from him.

Sans..

There's still hope for you..

"Actions have consequences." I said calmly. "Think before you act, and don't waste your life making the wrong choices like I did." I stated. "You know me pretty well so I ask one simple thing of you." I said as I poked my finger on the desk.

I had his attention.

"Don't be like me _at all_ if you can help it." I told him.

He stared at me with wide eyes.

"Now get your hips out of here before I throw you back into the dungeon!" I then said in anger.

He flinched and quickly hopped out of the chair and raced out the door. Out of my office. Out of my life. I heard one of the guards catch him and they looked to me for orders. I gestured to let him go, and they left, closing the door behind them.

I clenched my fists on the desk and heard a loud crunch. I had put my hand on the plate of cookies and smashed one of them too bits in my anger. To dust..

"You have resorted to such violence? I never believed you would be capable of stooping so low brother!" I could hear W.D telling me.

I slapped the plate aside in anger and ignored the mess it made.

"I can't believe you would do something like that! You're horrible-!" Calibri's voice echoed in my head.

I struggled to ignore the building voices from my memories. I leaned on the desk and held my head, trying desperately to focus my mind on something else.

"You don't care about anyone but yourself! Everything you do is fueled by your stupid pride that you refuse to let go of!" Arial's voice rang out next.

My magic was building along with my emotions as I lost my grip on myself. I _had_ to calm down! Just.. forget it..!

I thought about what Sans had said.. I.. I've _killed_ monsters. But no one ever judges me for it. I had become my own judge somehow, above the law and everyone else. I was the only one who knew..

How much dust did I have on my hands?

I struggled to hold myself up as I realized..

I was wrong..

Had _been_ wrong..

And there was no way to fix it.

My life was over at this age. There was no time; no way, to take it all back..!

I can't even go home now.. How could I after this..?

I can't face them..

I can't face anyone..

I..

I can't do this anymore..!

I-I..

 _I'm sorry_..!


End file.
